My little pony aventuras en Equestria
by hojodefabricio
Summary: cuenta la historia de un hombre que llego a Equestria junto con su hermana, alli les esperan cosas graciosas, un enemigo que amenazara con la vida de todopony y una mala noticia.
1. la llegada

**My little pony**

**Las aventuras en Equestria**

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 1: la llegada

Mi nombre es Troy, tengo 18 años y vivo en Perú-Ica, tengo ojos color pardo, quise omitir esta parte pero… uso a diario un polo negro, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras… asi es, soy gótico, soy muy alto y un poco inteligente, tengo una hermana llamada Mariela que tiene 12 años, ella y yo vivimos solos, soy un brony y mi hermana es una pegasister, nos gusta ver My little pony a montones, estaba en mi casa tomando una taza de café y mi hermana tomaba un vaso de leche con galletas, estaba viendo un partido de futbol muy interesante, no me despegaba de la televisión ni hasta para agarrar el pocillo.

-hay, hermano tu nunca cambiaras, además de My Little pony, te gusta ver futbol-me dijo Mariela.

-sabes que en la universidad juego futbol en mis horas libres-le dije yo para luego agarrar una galleta y metérmela a la boca.

-quisiera que mis padres estén aquí-me dijo ella.

-se que la muerte de nuestros padres a sido fatal para nosotros dos, pero que me lo digas todos los días… ¿no te parece un poco excesivo?-le pregunte yo.

-sí, tienes razón-me respondió Mariela.

-ahora come en paz mientras que yo veo el…

-partido de futbol… ya lo sé-me dijo.

Yo voltee la mirada al televisor y seguí viendo el partido, pero unos pasos provenientes de la sala me llamaron la atención.

-¿escuchaste eso?-le pregunte a mi hermana.

-además de las frases: ''Golllll, y vienen las tarjetas, salió la pelota, ahí va el Cebocha'' entre otras no… no escucho nada mas-me respondió ella en tono molestoso.

-no estoy bromeando… siento unos pasos en la sala… quédate aquí, voy a investigar-le dije para luego dar camino a la sala.

Mis pasos eran cortos y sin ruido, me escondí dentro del baño nº4 de la casa y vi desde la puerta que había un ladrón en la sala, mi respiración se agitó de la desesperación, el ladrón lentamente sacó una bolsa y metió las cosas de valor adentro de ella, agarre una tijera y salí de la puerta con paso temeroso, el ladrón rápidamente volteo hacia mi y este dejo la bolsa en el sofá.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte yo temerosamente.

-solamente soy un señor que vino a visitar tu casa-me dijo el ladrón.

Apunte la tijera hacia él y dije:

-tengo una tijera y no dudare en usarla-dije.

-jajajajaja… ¿nada más?-dijo él para luego sacar una pistola y apuntarme con ella.

-tuche-le dije para luego correr hacia él y defender mi casa pero él me disparo y me dio en el estomago.

Rápidamente Mariela vino y me miro asustada, sabía que iba a morir.

**Vista de los hechos: Mariela**

Ahí estaba yo, viendo a mi hermano a punto de morir, lo que más me dio miedo era el arma del ladrón, rápidamente se escucharon sirenas, eso significaba que los policías estaban ahí.

-eres un desgraciado… ahora la policía te llevara a la cárcel-le dije yo al ladrón muy tímida.

El ladrón me miró amenazadoramente y apuntó el arma hacia mí, me quede paralizada del miedo.

-pobre chiquilla… va a llorar por la muerte de su hermano… mejor ayudémosla acompañando a su hermano-me dijo él para luego dispararme.

Me caí al suelo con un fuerte dolor que fue desapareciendo poco a poco para finalmente morirme, estaba al lado de mi hermano.

-_Troy_-pensé yo para que luego una lágrima corriera por mis mejillas.

Mi vista estaba borrosa, lo último que pude ver era como los policías entraban por la puerta principal y noqueaban al ladrón, lentamente cerré mis ojos y pensé en la imagen de nuestros padres y luego la de mi hermano… ya me había muerto.

…

…

…

…

…

**Vista de los hechos: Troy**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi que me encontraba cayendo, vi el paisaje y deduje que estaba cayendo hacia una especie de bosque, por la oscuridad y la forma que había en el me pareció familiar, pero no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo, me estrelle contra un árbol para luego caer al suelo de cabeza, me senté en el pasto del extraño bosque y me sobe la cabeza.

-¡HERMANO!-dijo una voz parecida a la de Mariela… muy parecida.

Empecé a girar la cabeza para buscar de dónde provino la voz, luego mire hacia arriba y vi que mi hermana estaba cayendo para luego estrellarse contra mí.

-gracias por suavizarme la caída hermano-me dijo ella.

-no hay problema-le dije adolorido, al parecer, no era mi día.

-¿en dónde estamos?-pregunto ella.

-de seguro que en el ciel… un momento… si tu estas aquí significa que ese maldito bastardo te disparo-dije molesto.

-asi es… pero no te enojes… y si estamos en el cielo… este lugar tiene la apariencia del bosque Everfree-dijo ella.

-tienes razón-le conteste.

-y si este es el bosque Everfree-dijo ella.

-no te alucines… en fanfiction eh leído historias de las cuales al llegar a Equestria, toda persona se transforma en un pony… y veo que nosotros no somos ponys-conteste yo.

-te lo demostrare-dijo ella para luego jalarme de la chaqueta y correr hacia un punto de luz que al acercarnos se iba agrandando más y más.

Al llegar a lo que parecía una mini-montaña, cerré los ojos y cruce mis brazos para luego decir:

-mira hermanita… se que nos gusta ver My Little pony y todo eso, pero lo que tú dices es imposible… I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E… IMPOSIBLE… las historias creadas son creadas y la serie no existe-dije yo en tono molesto.

-y entonces como explicas esto-dijo ella para que yo lentamente abriera mis ojos y viera que no muy lejos estaba Ponyville, la montaña en donde se construyo el castillo de las princesas y la ciudad de Canterlot, me quede boquiabierto que, la boca se me bajo hasta el suelo.

-imposible-fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

-y ahora esto explica también la manticora, la hydra, los lobos de madera y el pequeño dragon que están detrás de nosotros mirándonos amenazadoramente-dijo mi hermana, yo voltee la cabeza y vi todo lo que dijo mi hermana.

-hace cuanto que esas criaturas están ahí-pregunte yo con un tono miedoso y divertido.

-hace 30 segundos-respondió ella.

-y ahora me lo dices-dije yo con un tono molesto-¡CORRE!-le grite para que luego los dos corriéramos.

Estábamos bajando de la mini-montaña, al terminar de bajar por la montaña nos dirigimos a Ponyville, voltee la cabeza y vi que ya no nos perseguían.

-¡para!-le dije.

Ella paro de correr pero yo no lo logre a tiempo, choque contra Mariela y salí volando unos metros de ahí.

-sí que hoy no es mi día-susurre yo para luego sentarme.

-eso fue gracioso-dijo ella entre risas.

-mientras que tú te ríes, tu hermano mayor ya no siente el cuello-dije yo.

-sigue siendo divertido-dijo ella.

Yo puse una cara parecida a esta (¬¬) y hable:

-a ti todo te causa risa-dije yo.

-si, al fin sabes algo de mí-me dijo ella.

Yo me pare del pasto y mire hacia Ponyville.

-vamos-dije yo.

-te sigo hermano-me respondió ella.

-_bien… según todos los fanfics que eh leído, nosotros llegamos a Ponyville, los ponys se ocultan de nosotros, uno de los elementos de la armonía llega y nos ofrece hospitalidad mientras que nos analiza y nos hace preguntas… no parece nada difícil__**-**_pensé yo para luego entrar a la villa.

Al entrar, todos los ponys se ocultaron de nosotros dos.

-_paso uno listo_-pensé yo.

Desde lo lejos pude divisar como una alegre Pinkie Pie se acercaba a nosotros dando saltos sin parar.

-_paso dos listo_-dije yo.

Pude escuchar como Mariela caía al piso, yo voltee a verla.

-¿Mariela?-dije yo para luego sentir un escudazo impactando en mi cabeza y finalmente desmayarme.

**Castillo de las princesas**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos en un cuarto muy pequeño, Mariela estaba a mi lado ya despierta.

-veo que ya despertaste hermano-dijo ella.

-si… ¿en dónde estamos?-pregunte.

-no lo sé pero desde que me desperté oí a dos voces discutir al otro lado de la puerta-me dijo ella.

-_pensé que al llegar a Equestria me darían mas afecto y menos golpisas_-pense yo.

-tengo que ver a esos dos humanos-dijo una voz afuera de la puerta.

-pero princesa…-dijo otra voz.

-nada de peros… déjame pasar-dijo la voz.

-entendido princesa-dijo la otra voz.

-_princesa… acaso será la princesa Celestia_-pensé yo.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y de ella entro nada más y nada menos que la mismísima princesa Celestia, tanto Mariela como yo nos quedamos asombrados, especialmente ella ya que la princesa Celestia es su pony preferida, mi pony preferida era Pinkie Pie.

-veo que despertaron-dijo la princesa con su voz pasiva de siempre.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿nos conoce?-pregunte yo para no levantar sospecha alguna de que conocíamos a cada pony de la serie.

-hermano… ¿no la recuerdas o tanto café te lavo el cerebro? Es la mismísima princesa Celestia-me dijo Mariela.

Yo lo único que hice fue golpear el brazo de mi hermanita y luego susurrarle entre dientes:

-finge que no la conocemos-dije susurrando entre dientes.

-no hay porque ocultarme algo, ya se de ustedes, su raza son los humanos, tú te llamas Troy de 18 años y tú te llamas Mariela de 12 años-dijo la princesa.

-¿Cómo supo eso?-le pregunte.

-fácil-dijo la princesa para luego hacer aparecer mi billetera y la de Mariela, después saco mi DNI y el DNI de mi hermanita, en donde decía nuestros nombres, nuestra fecha de nacimiento, nuestra edad y nuestra localización. Agarre mis bolsillos y Mariela hizo lo mismo y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras billeteras no estaban.

-espero que sean más responsables de sus cosas-nos dijo ella para luego entregarnos nuestras respectivas billeteras.

-_pendeja_-pensé yo.

-yo se que su raza no apareció en sus DNI, pero yo sé de ustedes gracias a dos cosas, la primera es el gran libro de mitos y leyendas, en donde ustedes, los humanos aparecen… y la segunda es por una pony llamada…

-Lyra-dije yo.

-sabía que ibas a decir eso… Lyra es una pony que…

-está obsesionada con la historia de los humanos y cree que nosotros existimos-dije yo.

-exactamente… también sabía que ibas a decir eso -dijo ella.

La princesa se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con magia.

-a donde va… todavía tenemos muchas preguntas-dije yo.

-vayan al comedor a las 5:30 p.m-dijo ella.

-pero no sabemos qué hora es-dijo Mariela

-eso se puede solucionar-dijo la princesa para luego hacer aparecer un reloj de mano y ponérmelo en la mano.

-Troy… yo se que tu sabes dónde está el comedor ya que viste la ''serie''-y sin decir más, la princesa salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-tiene razón, yo vi los dos últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada-dije, pero mi hermana volteo y me miro molesta.

-miraste los dos últimos capítulos, sin MI-dijo ella, me quede paralizado, cuando ella no ve un capitulo, se pone feo.

Ella se abalanzo contra mí y me dio cosquillas… mi debilidad.

-¡detente! Jajajajaja-dije yo entre risas.

-no, si me prometes que cuando lleguemos a casa me enseñaras los dos últimos capítulos-dijo ella aun haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡prometido jajajajaja pero deja jajajajaja de hacerme jajajajaja cosquillas!-grite yo, ella dejo de hacerme cosquillas y yo me levante del suelo.

Pasaron 5 minutos y un guardia entro por la puerta.

-_wow, primero veo a la princesa en persona y luego veo un guardia en persona… ahora que ¿Cuándo lleguemos al comedor veremos a las mane 6?_-pensé yo.

-la princesa me mando a que los llevara a su nueva habitación-dijo el guardia.

-¿nueva habitación?, yo creí que ya estábamos en nuestra habitación-dije yo.

-no, tú te equivocas, estaban en una celda de máxima seguridad-dijo el guardia.

_**-**__¿WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?_-pense yo.

Mariela estaba confundida, se le veía en la cara, yo solo reí un poco ante la cara que había puesto.

-síganme, por favor-dijo el guardia saliendo de la celda, yo y mi hermana lo seguimos.

No lo podíamos creer, el castillo era más grande viéndolo en persona que en la serie y tenía un pasadizo de unos 20 metros con puras habitaciones de huéspedes, caminamos por el pasadizo y paramos en una de las habitaciones, el guardia abrió la puerta y vimos que la habitación por dentro era de lujo, tenía dos camas, dos baños, cinco sofás, dos sillas y una mesa para poder comer y hacer otras cosas.

-quiero que te cases con la princesa Celestia hermano-me susurró Mariela.

-estás loca, soy un humano, ella una pony importante de la realeza, es imposible que suceda algo entre ella y yo-le susurre yo.

-espero que la habitación sea de su gusto, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro-nos dijo el guardia para luego irse.

Mariela entró a la habitación, yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero el guarida me grito.

-¡les recomiendo que se bañen, porque apestan un poco!-me grito el guardia.

-¡lo tendré en cuenta!-le grite al guardia para luego entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar escuche la ducha abierta, eso significaba que Mariela se estaba bañando.

-adelantada-dije yo.

Me dirige a la ducha, me quite la ropa y me empecé a bañar, el agua estaba caliente, como me gusta, me estuve bañando media hora, al salir vi que Mariela ya se había cambiado, agarre una toalla y me la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo para empezar a secarme, después me puse mi ropa y mi chaqueta, miré el reloj que me dio la princesa y vi que eran las 5:28, faltaban 2 minutos para ir al comedor.

-Mariela, vamos yendo al comedor-dije yo.

-ok-dijo ella para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Yo me dirige a la puerta en donde se encontraba mi hermana, salimos y cerré la puerta, caminamos por el pasadizo durante un minuto y guie a mi hermana hacia el comedor, una vez estando allí, ella y yo nos dimos una sorpresa… ¡estaban las mane 6, las dos princesas, Shining Armor y la princesa Candance!

-increíble-dije yo-_al parecer_ _mi pensamiento de que vendrían las mane 6 se hizo realidad_-pensé.

-hola Troy-me saludo Twilight.

**Continuara**


	2. cena real, batalla en la oscuridad

**My little pony**

**Las aventuras en Equestria**

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 2: cena real, batalla en la oscuridad

-hola Troy-me saludo Twilight.

Yo lo único que pude hacer era levantar la mano y hacer una seña de hola.

-_O MY GOT… me está saludando la mane principal_-pense.

Estaba emocionado, estaban ahí… quise hablar pero me desmaye de la emoción.

-pobrecillo-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡está emocionado… por eso se desmayo… nunca vi una persona muy emocionada, bueno yo también me pongo muy emocionada cuando viene un nuevo pony a Ponyville, oh oh oh… ya se, le hare una fiesta!-grito Pinkie pie.

**Vista de los hechos: Mariela**

Sep., mi hermano desmayado por ver a sus heroínas favoritas, a pesar de tener 18 años, se desmaya fácilmente, como esa vez que le mostré a mi hámster y se desmayo… chicos… nunca cambiaran.

-yo me encargo-dije yo para luego jalar a mi hermano hacia una silla y sentarlo ahí, fue difícil, no sé que come a escondidas.

-y ahora como lo despertamos-dijo Twilight.

-miren esto-dije yo, aclare mi garganta para que pareciera mamá-levántate hijo, ya es hora de la escuela-dije yo.

-no jodan… un minuto más-dijo Troy.

-no olvides hacer tu tarea-dije yo.

-te voy a incinerar tarea-dijo Troy.

-no olvides cepillarte los dientes-dije yo.

-a la mierda con esto-dijo Troy.

-no olvides tomar desayuno-dije yo.

-deacuerdo-dijo él para luego tomar un plato, aún estaba dormido, se lo metió a la boca y al momento de cerrar la boca, se escucho un crujido.

El abrió los ojos y grito a todo pulmón:

-Ssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt ttttt-grito el mientras yo me reía.

Troy sacó el plato de su boca y luego escupió.

-genial… este no era de leche-dijo él.

**Vista de los hechos: Troy**

Estaba molesto con mi hermana pero puse una sonrisa ya que no quería poner mi cara fea en frente de las mane 6.

**Vista de los hechos: Twilight**

Fue divertido ver lo que le hizo Mariela a su hermano, yo solía hacer eso con Shining Armor, Troy se veía tierno cuando se enojaba, hasta parecía un poco guapo, pero yo sé que no puede pasar nada entre él y yo, yo soy una pony y el es un humano, tal como me dijo Lyra un día, no puede pasar nada entre los dos.

-si ya dejaron de hacerse bromas entre los dos, quiero hacer una pregunta-dije yo.

-adelante, pregunta lo que quieras-dijo Troy.

-bien… ¿Cómo llegaron a Equestria?... le pregunte a la princesa y me dijo que no lo sabía-pregunte yo.

-…

-Troy… ¿no sabes cómo llegaron a Equestria?-pregunte yo.

-…

-y tu Mariela… ¿sabes cómo llegaron a Equestria?-le pregunte a Mariela.

-…

-¿ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo llegaron a Equestria?-pregunte yo.

-es que es muy complicado de decir-dijo Troy.

-¿por qué?-pregunte.

-porque… porque… porque a Carina y a mi nos mataron en la tierra-dijo Troy.

Todos pusieron una cara de shock y Troy junto con su hermana bajaron la cabeza.

-pero… pero… pero como-dijo Shining.

-déjenme contarles…-dijo Troy.

_Flashback narrado por Troy:_

_Yo estaba tomando lonche junto con mi hermana pero unos pasos provenientes de la sala, le dije a mi hermana que se quedara ahí, me dirigí a la sala, al llegar, me escondí dentro del baño nº4 de la casa y vi desde la puerta que había un ladrón en la sala, mi respiración se agitó de la desesperación, el ladrón lentamente sacó una bolsa y metió las cosas de valor adentro de ella, agarre una tijera y salí de la puerta con paso temeroso, el ladrón rápidamente volteo hacia mí y este dejo la bolsa en el sofá._

_-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte yo temerosamente._

_-solamente soy un señor que vino a visitar tu casa-me dijo el ladrón._

_Apunte la tijera hacia él y dije:_

_-tengo una tijera y no dudare en usarla-dije._

_-jajajajaja… ¿nada más?-dijo él para luego sacar una pistola y apuntarme con ella._

_-tuche-le dije para luego correr hacia él y defender mi casa pero él me disparo y me dio en el estomago._

_Rápidamente Mariela vino y me miro asustada y ese maldito le disparo._

_Fin del flashback_

-y asi aparecimos en Equestria-dijo la hermana de Troy.

Todos aun tenían cara de shock, la princesa Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

-y entonces te mataron junto con tu hermana-dijo la princesa aun con cara de shock.

-efectivamente-dijo Troy.

**Vista de los hecho: Troy**

5 segundos después vino un chef unicornio con muchos platos levitados, la dejarlos en la mesa vimos gran variedad de comida, pero ninguna que yo y mi hermana pudiéramos comer.

-¿no van a comer?-pregunto Twilight.

-lo siento pero aquí no hay nada que podamos comer-dije yo.

-oh… si quieren les traigo sándwiches de queso-dijo el chef.

-no… no tenemos hambre-dijo Mariela.

Todos menos yo y Mariela empezaron a comer, me dio celos, por lo menos una taza de café o té o manzanilla, todavía tenía una pregunta y era la que mas andaba por mi cabeza.

-y entonces… tengo una pregunta princesa-dije yo a la princesa.

-dime… que quieres saber-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué al momento de morir mi hermana y yo aparecimos aquí y no en el cielo?

La princesa dejo de comer.

-mira… mientras que tú y tu hermana estaban aún desmayados, me fui a Ponyville, ahí les explique todo a las seis principales, después fui con Lyra a buscar respuestas del porque estaban ustedes dos aquí… ¿Qué tanto les gusta ver a ti y a tu hermana la serie?-pregunto la princesa.

-un montón vemos 5 capítulos al día-dije yo.

-de ahí viene todo eso… a ti y a tu hermana les gustaba ver tanto la serie como a otros ''bronys'' y ''pegasisters'' que entre todos ustedes pudieron crear una Equestria, la cual es esta, aquí sucedió todo lo que paso en la ''serie'', pero no solo existe esta Equestria… existen otras más, y las otras Equestrias son las que fueron creadas por toda la comunidad brony-dijo la princesa.

-o sea… todas las historias que eh leído… ''las reliquias de la unión''… ''el verdadero dios del mundo''… ''capas negras''… ''Annihilation Is Magic''… ''Viajeros del multiverso''… ''Una nueva aventura''… ''La unión de dos mundos'' y hasta ''The soup'' existen-dije yo.

-asi es Troy-dijo la princesa.

No lo podía creer, mis historias favoritas… si existen, o sea que podía conocer a Blade de ''el verdadero dios del mundo'' o a Héctor de ''las reliquias de la unión'', estaba sorprendido. La alegría de poder conocer a todos los personajes de las diferentes historias no duro mucho ya un guardia entro corriendo muy desesperado.

-¡mi princesa… una especie de metal viviente está atacando el mercado de Canterlot!-dijo el guardia.

-cómo es posible-dijo la princesa.

-síganme-dijo el guardia quien salió corriendo del comedor seguido por todos nosotros.

Ya era de noche, al llegar al mercado el cual estaba muy lejos del castillo vimos no a un metal viviente, sino a un robot gigante de color blanco, era parecido al ''Dínamo Carmesí'' de ''Iron man: armored adventures'', este estaba destruyendo todo el mercado, los gritos de ponys y potros se escuchaban por todo el mercado.

-hay que hacer algo-dije yo desesperado.

-es un metal viviente… es muy resistente-dijo el guarida.

-no es un metal viviente, es un robot… y este es más resistente de lo que crees-le dije al guardia.

-¿robot?-dijo el guardia.

-si… por afuera esta hecho de metal… pero este está hecho de hierro, por dentro tiene cables y más adentro tiene a una persona controlándolo, en este caso es un robot porque no hay una ventana en la parte superior-dije yo.

-y para qué sirve la ventana-dijo el guardia.

-sirve para que la persona pueda ver-dije.

-y ya que sabes de todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama esta chatarra?-dijo el guardia.

Yo no sabía cómo se llamaba la maquina, pero su apariencia me hizo elegir un nombre…

-Crimson Dínamo-dije yo.

-con que asi se llama eh-dijo el guardia.

El guardia corrió hacia el frente de Crimson y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡oye tu pedazo de chatarra… ¿Quién te crees que eres al invadir este bello lugar?!-grito el guardia.

Crimson no le dio importancia y paso en uno de los costados del guardia para seguir caminando.

-¡voltea en este instante!-grito el guardia.

Crimson siguió caminando, el guardia puso una cara de enfado, agarro una piedra y se la lanzo a Crimson cayéndole en la espalda, Crimson volteo.

-_yo no hubiese hecho eso_-pense yo.

-¡asi está mejor!-grito el guardia.

Crimson agarro un pedazo de madera, le dio filo y se lo lanzo al guardia, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y le atravesó el cuerpo.

Todos pusieron una cara de impacto ante tal reacción que tuvo Crimson, en cambio yo no puse cara de impacto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver frecuentemente muertes en mi ciudad. Crimson camino hacia nosotros, al llegar se paro en frente de la princesa Celestia, todos retrocedimos menos la princesa.

-escucha robot… yo no quiero peleas aquí, asi que voltéate y regresa de donde viniste-dijo la princesa en tono molesto.

Crimson alzo la mano listo para atacar a la princesa.

-¡princesa!-grito Twilight.

Twilight corrió hasta llegar en frente de la princesa, Crimson le iba dar un puñetazo a la princesa pero Twilight le dispara un rayo de energía.

-_oh oh_-pense yo.

-¡princesa… retroceda!-grito Twilight.

La princesa retrocedió por miedo a Crimson, este estiro la mano hacia Twilight y de ella se empezó a formar una lanza metálica, Crimson dio un gran salto hacia atrás y expulso la lanza que tenía una soga, Twilight estaba paralizada, yo corrí hacia ella y la empuje, la lanza me había atravesado el brazo.

-¡Troy!-grito Twilight.

Mariela empezó a llorar, Crimson utilizo la soga para jalarme hacia él, me levanto y al momento de estar cara a cara le escupí, Crimson me dio un puñetazo que me hizo volar varios metros. Crimson guardo la lanza y empezó a correr hacia mí, yo lo miraba desde mi posición, me pare con dificultad pero era demasiado tarde, él me embistió y de nuevo salí volando varios metros, me pare con aún más dificultad, él me agarro con sus enormes manos y me empezó a tirar puñetazos, estaba sangrando, Crimson me empezó a azotar contra el suelo y yo cada vez me quedaba con menos fuerzas, logre zafarme de él y me empecé a arrastrarme hacia los demás pero él me agarro y me lanzo hacia una pequeña casa que al impactar con ella, se redujo a escombros, salí de ahí todo ensangrentado, apenas podía caminar, Crimson camino hacia mí y me agarro con sus dos brazos pero esta vez me doblo por la mitad y se escucho un crujido, esto significaba que se me rompió la columna vertebral.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!-grite de dolor, nunca había experimentado esto, era peor que recibir un balazo.

Crimson me llevo hacia otra casa y me golpeo contra la pared, él aún tenía su mano puesta en mi cabeza, me patio el ''amiguito''.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!-grite de nuevo de dolor, estaba sufriendo, al parecer este robot fue construido para matar.

Crimson me agarro de la cintura y empezó a golpear mi cara, luego me agarro de la cabeza y de mis piernas y me empezó a jalonear hasta sentir 5 crujidos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!-grite, no podía dejar de gritar.

Crimson me soltó y me dejo caer al suelo, empecé a vomitar sangre, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia le tire un puñete en el estomago pero no le dolió, sino me dolió a mi.

-auch-dije.

Crimson me doblo las piernas, luego me dio 5 cabezazos y por ultimo 10 codazos. Crimson transformo su mano izquierda en un taladro gigante, este empezó a girar y estaba listo para atravesarme la cabeza, estaba a solo centímetros hasta que…

-¡CRIMSON!-se escucho una voz de tras de él.

Este detuvo el taladro y lo destransformo, volteo y miro un aura de diferentes colores oscuros que formaban una cabeza, yo mismo mire la cabeza, parecía que tenia cuernos y varias espinas gigantescas en la espalda, se le veía deforme y tenia colmillos.

-¡YA TIENES LO QUE TE PEDÍ!-dijo la misteriosa cabeza que se alzaba por los aires.

-mrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrmrm-dijo Crimson, al parecer no sabía hablar.

-¡Y ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS, DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!-dijo la cabeza.

Crimson me miro, me dio 5 rodillazos, luego me levanto y me azoto contra el suelo para después aplastarme con su enorme pierna, se fue caminando y la cabeza desapareció del lugar. Por todo el alrededor de mi cuerpo se formo un charco de sangre, yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia, mire a todos venir hacia mi y gritar ''_Troy_''.

-mierda-dije yo casi susurrando.

Pasando 5 segundos me desmaye.

**Hospital de Canterlot**

**Narración en tercera persona**

En el hospital de Canterlot estaban todos los que acompañaron a Troy en esa horrible masacre, Mariela lloraba y Fluttershy la intentaba calmar, todos estaban apenados. Por la puerta en la que estaba hospitalizado Troy, salió un doctor.

-tienen suerte, pudimos reconstruirle todos los huesos rotos, pero las heridas externas tendrán que curar con tiempo-dijo el doctor.

-¿podemos ir a verlo?-pregunto Mariela.

-solo una persona a la vez-dijo el doctor.

-bien, yo entrare primero-dijo Mariela.

Mariela entro a la sala y vio a Troy con yesos en casi todo el cuerpo, en especial en la mano donde Crimson le atravesó la lanza.

-hermano-dijo Mariela.

-hola… ¿todo bien?-pregunto Troy.

**Vista de los hechos: Troy**

Vi que mi hermanita tenía una cara de enfado… ¿Cómo pude preguntarle ''todo bien''?

-todo bien… ¿Cómo que todo bien?-dijo Mariela enojada.

-_maldito sea yo por preguntar eso_-pense.

-como quieres que las cosas estén bien cuando tengo a mi hermano mayor internado en un hospital después de que fuera golpeado por un robot de quien sabe de dónde vino y se tenga que quedar no sé cuantos meses en esta camilla-dijo ella con enfado.

-6 meses para ser exactos-dije yo.

-¿acaso te pregunte?-dijo ella con enfado.

-… _hermana demonio_-pense.

-yo creía que si un día llegáramos a Equestria tendríamos paz y armonía, pero no… tuvimos que llegar cuando un robot fue construido para desatar el caos-dijo mi hermana en tono normal.

-no todo en la vida es como uno piensa… si, pudimos llegar en tiempos de armonía, pero DIOS sabe porque nos trajo cuando fue construido Crimson-dije yo.

-¿Crimson?-pregunto ella.

-así le apode-dije-_creo que no lo escucho cuando le dije al guardia_-pense.

Así estuvimos durante media hora, discutiendo sobre lo sucedió ayer, mi hermanita se fue del cuarto y luego entro Twilight.

-hola Troy… ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto Twilight.

-hola Twilight… si un poco débil… pero mejor-dije con una sonrisa.

-gracias por salvarme ayer-dijo ella.

-descuida-dije.

-¡esto fue mi culpa… si hubiera corrido antes de que ese robot me golpeara, tu estarías sano y salvo-dijo ella con sus ojos vidriosos.

-no Twilight… no es tu culpa, no quería que nada malo les pasara a todos-dije yo.

-¿lo dices enserio?-pregunto Twilight.

-si-dije yo.

Ella se acerco a mí, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía.

-gracias-susurro Twilight para luego besarme en los labios.

**Continuara**

**Al parecer esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿no?**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen en esta historia**

**También quiero agradecer a coopineitor por ayudarme a crear esta historia, especialmente en la partes de acción y comedia**

**¿Cómo se llamara el dueño de la cabeza que apareció en el mercado? Dejen sus reviews con el nombre que ustedes le quieran poner y el más creativo será el que aparezca en esta historia.**


	3. mis 6 meses en un hospital

**My little pony**

**Las aventuras en Equestria**

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 3: mis 6 meses en un &$# hospital

-gracias-susurro Twilight para luego besarme en los labios.

Me quede sorprendido por tal acto de Twilight, me quede (o_o') era como si fuese un sueño, al fin y al cabo los labios de Twilight se separaron de los míos y ella se ruborizo al 999 999 999% (no me vean como un exagerado)

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte yo.

-l-l-lo siento, fue la emoción-dijo Twilight apenada.

-_este es el momento en que yo debo de estar enojado o feliz o emocionado o confundido_-pense yo-_llego el momento de…_

**En la mente de Troy **

-¡LA RUEDA DE LAS DECISIONES!-grito mucha gente cómicamente.

Mi mente estaba oscura… solamente había una rueda que tenia escrita las palabras: enojado, feliz, emocionado y confundido, también, arriba de la rueda había una mini-flecha y al costado de la rueda estaba yo, pero del tamaño de Kick Buttowski, yo gire la rueda para que cuando termine de girar, la palabra que señale la flecha será como me sienta yo en una pequeña broma que le voy a hacer a Twilight. La rueda seguía girando hasta que termino de girar.

-¡y la palabra elegida es…! (sonido de tambores)… ¡enojado!-grite yo.

**Fuera de la mente de Troy**

-_esto va a ser bueno_-pense yo-(con voz medio enojada) Twilight, ningún pony puede besar a un humano, eso sería una locura.

-lo siento-dijo Twilight para luego agachar la cabeza.

-jajajajaja… todos caen en mis bromas-dije yo entre risas.

Twilight levanto la cabeza y su mirada de pena fue sustituida por una de asombro.

-¿esto fue una broma?-pregunto Twilight.

-yeup-dije yo imitando a Big Mac.

-eso no fue divertido, si yo fuera un guardia ahora mismo te hubiera golpeado la cabeza-dijo Twilight con un poco de enojo.

-y que… hasta los guardias tienen sentido del humor-dijo yo.

-no, ellos están entrenados para proteger, si estuvieran entrenados para hacer bromas se llamarían ''risas''-dijo Twilight.

-eh, buen nombre-dije yo.

-eso no fue una broma-dijo Twilight.

-volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunte yo.

-por tres razones:

1._tu me salvaste de ese robot.

2._por decir que no fue mi culpa y…

3._porque…tú me gustas.

Eso último lo dijo muy bajito… como si hablara como Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?-pregunte yo.

-porque tú me gustas-susurro Twilight.

-¿Qué?

-porque tú me gustas-susurro Twilight un poco más alto.

-¿Qué?

-hay esta bien… porque tú me gustas-dijo Twilight en voz normal.

-no… lo escuche la primera vez pero no podía creerlo-dije yo sorprendido.

Estaba sorprendió, una pony confiesa que le gusto… esto no es algo que se ve todos los días… excepto en el fic ''Capas Negras''.

-y exactamente ¿por qué?-pregunte yo.

-bueno es que… tu eres alto, a mi me gustan los ponys altos, pero en este caso ''humano'', eres inteligente, te vez fuerte

-_si me vez desnudo no se me nota_-pense yo.

-tienes el cabello un poco alborotado, asi es como me gusta un semental-dijo Twilight.

Mire mi cabello y efectivamente, estaba alborotado. Mire a Twilight.

-Twilight… no sé cómo decirte pero… un humano y un pony no pueden estar unidos-dije yo-_no me miren a mí, se que se puede pero… no me gustaría una relación asi, por lo menos si pudiera ser un pony..._-pense-bueno y también admito que me gustas un poquito pero…

-¡lo sabia!-grito Twilight-pero… ¿tu quieres estar a mi lado?-pregunto.

Esto último me dejo pensativo.

-_llego el momento de…_

**En la mente de Troy**

-¡LA RUEDA DE LAS DECISIONES!-grito mucha gente cómicamente.

NA: esto siempre lo hago cuando tengo decisiones muy difíciles de tomar.

Mi mente denuevo estaba oscura… solamente había una rueda que tenia escrita las palabras: si; quiero estar a tu lado, no; no quiero estar a tu lado y debe de haber otra solución, también, arriba de la rueda estaba la mini-flecha y al costado de la rueda estaba yo, pero del tamaño de Kick Buttowski, yo gire la rueda para que cuando termine de girar, la palabra que señale la flecha será la respuesta que le diré a Twilight. La rueda seguía girando hasta que termino de girar.

-¡y la palabra elegida es…! (sonido de tambores)… ¡si; quiero estar a tu lado!-grite yo.

**Fuera de la mente de Troy**

-sí, si quiero estar a tu lado-dije yo, Twilight se sorprendió por mi respuesta (apuesto a que ustedes también)- pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… yo no quiero tener relaciones con un pony y tu no querrás tener una relación con un humano-dije yo-solo hay una solución-dije yo.

-¿Qué yo me transforme en humano?-pregunto Twilight.

-no… que yo me transforme en un… pony-dije yo tragando un poco de saliva.

-y… ¿Cómo harás eso?-pregunto ella.

-_fácilmente… ¿han leído ''La vida que comenzó como un sueño''? pues yo sí y ahí hay una forma de convertirme en pony… si no la han leído… les voy a dejar el fragmento…_

**La vida que comenzó como un sueño**

**By: HeldDuke**

Fragmento

_***Una hora después, en la entrada del castillo***_

_"Guau, este lugar es ENORME" Dije yo mientras veía el castillo de las princesas, mientras yo y los ponis nos acercábamos a la entrada principal, había 2 guardias custodiándola, me quede viéndolos por un momento, comencé a hacerles caras graciosas para quitarles la seriedad, pero fue inútil, seguí intentándolo pero fui interrumpido por Raimbow Dash_

_"Olvídalo, es inútil" me dijo ella mientras entraba, comencé a seguirla, Applejack noto mi rostro de preocupación._

_"Te encuentras bien dulzura" (¿Dulzura?)_

_"Mmm?, oh, sí, bueno… estoy nervioso, es que jamás he estado frente a la raleza y… no sé cómo comportarme" dije yo aun preocupado._

_"Ay, no te preocupes, solo actúa como tú mismo, puedo apostar todas mis manzanas a que le caerás bien" me dijo Applejack con una sonrisa._

_"Gracias AJ, eres chida, ¿lo sabías?" dije yo con una sonrisa, ella solo comenzó a reír en silencio, mientras caminábamos por un pasillo vi un gran puerta, la cual fue abierta desde el interior por dos guardias, en ese momento, vimos a… UNA ALICORNIO, era aun más grande que los otros ponis, más o menos de mi tamaño, su pelaje era blanco y su crin era de varios colores, y este se movía, SE MOVIA._

_"Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, es bueno verte a ti y a los otros elementos… y este debe ser el humano del que me escribiste" dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_"¿Twilight?" le dije a Twilight mirándola con una mirada firme._

_"Ejeje… ¿No te lo dije?... durante la fiesta le escribí a la princesa sobre tu llegada" me dijo ella con tono de nerviosismo, yo le sonreí a ella y luego voltee a ver la princesa para luego inclinarme._

_"Princesa, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez" le dije a la princesa con tono de respeto._

_"Puedes levantarte, no hace falta ser tan formal" me dijo ella, finalmente me puse de pie "Supongo que se preguntan por qué los trate aquí"_

_"Si me permite princesa" respondí yo "en la carta que usted envió decía que usted sabe el cómo llegue aquí, con todo respeto, me gustaría saber"_

_"Y hací será, pero primero, hay que esperar a mi hermana, ella estará aquí en…" en ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron revelando a otra alicornio, esta era casi igual que su hermana, aunque de menor tamaño, si pelo era un tono de azul oscuro y su melena era del mismo color, esta, al igual que la de su hermana mayor, tenia movimiento propio._

_"Tía, será mejor que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a esta Ho…oh… veo que si la tienes" dijo la alicornio apenas se percato de mi presencia._

_"Joven Héctor, ella es mi hermana, la Princesa Luna"_

_"Es un honor conocerla a usted princesa luna" le dije inclinándome al igual que hice con Celestia._

_"Eso no hace falta, no se me van las formalidades" me dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_"Off, que bueno porque a mí tampoco-DIGO, lo lamento" dije yo algo nervioso "Pues ya todos estamos aquí, ahora si me permite…" le dije a la princesa._

_"¿Mmm?, Oh sí, lo siento, pero esto tendremos que hablarlo a solas, si no es una molestia"_

_"A solas, y a eso se refiere a…" pregunte yo con duda._

_"A mí, mi hermana y usted"_

_"ohh, pues supongo que nos veremos luego chicas" dije yo viendo a las demás._

_"No hay problema, nosotras esperaremos" me dijo Twilight, finalmente junto con las princesas caminamos fuera de la sala, finalmente llegamos a una habitación que parecía ser de una de las princesas, ¿De quién?, no es asunto mío, finalmente la princesa Celestia hablo._

_"Supongo que te preguntaras por que estas aquí" me dijo ella._

_"Pues… usted me pidió que venga… ¿No es así?" le respondí yo, ella solo rio en silencio._

_"No hablo de eso… me refiero a el por qué estas soñando con Equestria" aclaró ella._

_"Se refiere a que… ¿si es un sueño?… pero…"_

_"Ononono, Sí es real, pero… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que te ha ocurrido estos últimos días?, hací mi hermana sabrá de que estamos hablando" dijo la princesa Celestia._

_"Pues vera…" le respondí yo, durante unos 20 minutos me la pase explicando lo que me ha ocurrido estos últimos 2 días, el hecho de despertar en el Bosque Everyfree, el conocer a Fluttershy, a Twilight y a las demás, lo que sucedió en la fiesta, el regresar a mi mundo y el hecho de haber vuelto, finalmente termine mi historia, podía ver una expresión de sorpresa en la princesa de la noche._

_"Creo que es momento de que sepas lo que ocurre aquí, el hecho de que te hayas desmayado en la fiesta de Pinky, no fue por una enfermedad ni nada parecido, simplemente despertaste" dijo La princesa Celestia, dejándome confundido._

_"¿Perdón?, princesa lo siento pero…"_

_"Por favor, llámame solo Celestia"_

_"Bueno… Celestia… Lo siento pero no entiendo lo que trata de decirme, ¿Dijo que yo desperté?"_

_"En efecto joven Héctor, veras" comenzó a explicar ella "El hecho de aparecer aquí en Ponyville no fue un sueño, ni el hecho de que hayas vuelto a tu mundo, simplemente estás viviendo 2 vidas"_

_"…Sigo sin entender" respondí yo._

_"Tal vez esto te ayude" dijo Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno, inmediatamente se mostro una imagen en frente de mi y de Luna, y lo que vimos fue… ES IMPOSIBLE._

_"¡Soy yo… pero… estoy dormido… mi cuerpo sigue ahí… pero… ¿Cómo?, si yo estoy aquí!" dije yo con mucha confusión, podía seguir viendo la misma reacción el Luna._

_"Solo puedo decir, que mientras tu estas dormido en tu mundo, vez, sientes, y hablas en este mundo… Y viceversa…"_

_"¿AH?"_

_"Mientras tu duermes en este mundo, es cuando vives otro día más en el tuyo, mientras tu cuerpo de Ponyville duerme, tu cuerpo en la tierra va a la escuela, ve a tus amigos y esta con tu familia, el cuerpo que estas usando en este momento es uno que yo he creado… ¿puedes darme la hora exacta?" pregunto la princesa dejándome más confundido, pero ¿Qué tengo que perder?, me fije en mi reloj para ver la… QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO._

_"¿4:37 AM? ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?" pregunté yo_

_"Esa es tu hora exacta, al menos en tú mundo, veras, en este momento estamos a pleno día soleado, mientras que en tu mundo, sigue siendo de noche, es por eso que parece que cuando cambias de cuerpo, crees que despertaste de un sueño, cuando en realidad, tu alma vuelve a su verdadero cuerpo, igualmente, cuando duermes en tu mundo, tu alma se mueve al cuerpo que usas en este momento, dándote el don de vivir 2 vidas, una en la Tierra, y otra en Equestria… se podría decir que tienes mucha suerte" finalizó Celestia, mi rostro termino con los ojos Y la boca abierta, finalmente reaccione._

_"Creo que se a que se refiere… pero eso aun me deja con una duda… ¿Por qué cuando estaba en la fiesta, termine desmayado al… cambiar de cuerpo?" pregunte yo, Celestia solo sonrió._

_"Responderé tu pregunta con otra… ¿Cómo despertaste la última vez en tu planeta?"_

_"Pues, cuando desperté, mi mamá me estaba gritando que des… OHHHHH, ahora entiendo… MI SUEÑO FUE INTERRUMPIDO" respondí yo._

_"En efecto, conforme pase el tiempo, podrás controlar cuando despertar y cuando dormirte, pero por ahora, habrá casos futuros en los que alguien de tu mundo te despierte, dejando dormido a tu cuerpo aquí presente" termino ella aclarando ya todas mis dudas._

_"Guau, Off, que milagro, le juro que cuando desperté en mi mundo, creí que no volvería, me gusta mucho este lugar" le dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_"Creo que es hora de regresar con los elementos, estoy segura de que ya están impacientes" dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Celestia y yo solo nos reímos en silencio mientras salíamos de la habitación, dando camino y la sala del trono._

_***Una caminata después, ya en la sala del trono***_

_Entramos a la sala solo para encontrar a 6 ponis ya impacientes, Luna tenía razón, finalmente Raimbow Dash noto nuestra llegada._

_"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella._

_"Todo está bien, luego se los explico, es… complicado" dije yo dirigiéndome a todas, luego voltee a ver a las princesas "Muchas gracias por todo, estoy seguro que con lo que me dijeron, todo estará más tranquilo"_

_"Fue un placer ayudarlo… Oh, una cosa más, y esto lo deben saber todos" dijo la princesa "Sucede que mantener el cuerpo humano de Héctor aquí en Equestria ha sido complicado, y no creo mantenerlo por mucho, pero encontré una solución… Héctor"._

_"¿Si princesa?" respondí yo_

_"Te gusta venir a Equestria"_

_"Pero claro que me gusta… ¿Por qué le pregunta?"_

_"¿Te gustaría usar el cuerpo de un semental?"_

_"¿¡QUE!" gritamos los 7 al unisonó "¿Es realmente necesario?" pregunte yo._

_"Si deseas volver a diario, veras" empezó a explicar "Crear una copia exacta de tu cuerpo no fue fácil, y mantenerla viva es aún peor, puesto que ya existe en tu mundo, no puede haber 2 cuerpos parecidos en diferentes mundos, pero si me dejas convertir tu cuerpo actual en un cuerpo de semental, será mucho más fácil mantenerlo con vida, y hací evitar que… desaparezcas." Dijo esa última palabra con algo de nerviosismo._

_"Pero… y que hay de mi versión original… también se volverá un semental?"_

_"Ohnonono, seguirá siendo el de un humano, pero mientras estés en Equestria, usaras el cuerpo de un semental, pero solo mientras estés acá"_

_"¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes? A DARLE" grité yo, haciendo que la princesa suelte una pequeña risa_

_"Paciencia, primero necesito el diseño de tu nuevo cuerpo… ¿alguna sugerencia?" me preguntó la princesa, en ese momento la respuesta me llego igual que un rayo_

_"Tengo justo lo que necesita" inmediatamente saque mi celular, entre a la galería y encontré la imagen de Thunder Pick, me acerque a la princesa y se la mostré "¿Qué le parece este?" le pregunté a la princesa._

_"Perfecto, prepárate" me dijo la princesa, yo me coloque en posición mientras la princesa me apuntaba con su cuerno, este comenzó a brillar, de repente una luz comenzó a iluminar la sala, cuando esta se extinguió, mi cuerpo ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba un semental, su pelaje era de color verde oscuro, su melena y su cola eran negras, sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía 2 alas, finalmente el semental abrió los ojos, vio que las 8 yeguas lo estaban viendo._

Fin del fragmento

-_tengo mucha suerte de haber conocido la historia de HeldDuke_-pense-tu misma lo veras-le dije a Twilight-pero eso será cuando salga de mi hospital… cuando tenga el cuerpo de un semental te prometo que viviremos juntos-dije.

A Twilight le salían lagrimas de felicidad, al momento me abrasó.

-estaré esperando ese día-me dijo ella.

-y yo también pero primero… tendré que quedarme 6 meses en este &$# hospital-dije yo con una sonrisa

**Mes nº1**

Estaba comiendo una sopa con fideos, por lo menos eso es lo que puedo comer, la princesa Celestia me trajo dos regalos.

-hola Troy-dijo la princesa.

-buenas tardes princesa-dije yo.

-oh… solo dime Celestia-me dijo-te traje esto-dijo ella para luego darme las dos cajas.

-um… Celestia mi cumpleaños ya paso-dije yo.

-Oh no, esto es por salvar a mi estudiante Twilight, adelante, ábrelos-dijo ella.

Yo abrí las dos cajas y lo que vi me dejo impactado.

-¡una radio y un celular!-dije emocionado.

-asi es, sabía que te gustaría-dijo ella.

-pero… ¿cómo?-pregunte.

-¿no te dije que podía viajar entre dimensiones?-dijo ella.

-chido… gracias princesa-dije.

-esta radio tiene músicas y algunos canales que te puedan gustar, en cambio este celular lo traje desde tu casa, este es tu celular-dijo ella.

-genial-dije yo.

**Mes nº2**

Las mane 6 ya saben todo sobre mi y yo sé algunas cosas que no sabía de ellas. Estaba tomando un vaso de agua y al mismo tiempo estaba escuchando a través de la radio un programa llamado ''el consultorio del Dr. Gokú'', me agrado y ahora estoy escuchando uno de sus capítulos.

_Majin Buu: Hey, hey Gokú_

_Gokú: Dime Buu_

_Majin Buu: Booo, jajajajaja_

_Cell: jajajajaja, que meco_

_Majin Buu: enserio Gokú… podrías recetarme algo, es que… estoy rosado_

Escupí el agua que estaba tomando y me empecé a reír.

_Cell: jajajajaja_

_Nappa: jajajajaja_

_Raditz: jajajajaja_

_Cell: buena esa Buu_

_(Sonido de dos manos chocando)_

_Majin Buu: si _

**Mes nº3**

Tenía la ilusión de que si llamara a alguien por medio de mi celular me contestarían asi que lo intente y grande fue mi sorpresa que al llamar a coopineitor (Rafael Benites) me contesto.

Rafael: hola

Troy: ¿Rafael?

Rafael: ¡Troy!... cuanto tiempo brother, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo vas en tus estudios?

Troy: ya no estudio y mi hermana tampoco

Rafael: pero… ¿Por qué?

Troy: te lo contare

Le conté todo a Rafael, desde el disparo hasta ahora.

Rafael: interesante

Troy: ¿eso quiere decir que me crees?

Rafael: claro que si, nunca me has mentido y yo nunca te eh mentido, ¿por qué no habría de creerte ahora?

Troy: gracias Rafael eres el mejor amigo que tengo

Rafael: lo se

**Mes nº4**

No hay novedad xD, enserio.

**Mes nº5**

Me caí de la cama y me levante sonámbulo a media noche.

**Mes nº6**

Faltaban 10 días para que me den de alta, estaba escuchando música con mi radio y jugaba un juego en mi celular, a los pocos minutos entro Mariela para acompañarme.

**El gran día**

Estaba saliendo del hospital con las mane 6, Mariela y las princesas.

-al fin-dije yo-Salí de este hospital-dije alegremente.

Tenía mi antigua ropa, pero no la iba a utilizar más porque… ustedes ya saben, un carruaje llego al hospital y nos estaba llevando rumbo al castillo de las princesas, en donde ahí me transformare en un semental.

-_llego el momento_-pense yo abordando el carruaje.

**Continuara**

**Troy a tomando la decisión más grande de su vida, vamos a ver cómo le va, recuerden, tienen plazo hasta el capitulo 6 para enviar el nombre del villano a la caja de reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. transformarse para adaptarse

**Ok… primero que nada les voy a decir que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes y también que todos los nombres en la caja de reviews están chidos, pero solo 5 serán los ganadores, ¿Por qué 5? Muy pronto lo sabrán.**

* * *

**My little pony**

**Las aventuras en Equestria**

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 4.1: transformarse para adaptarse

-_llego el momento_-pense yo abordando el carruaje.

El carruaje ya estaba cerca del castillo, de hecho, ya se le podía ver desde mi distancia.

**En las afueras de Canterlot**

4 ponis unicornios con armaduras y distintas armas se encontraban conversando. Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura oxidada y una lanza con doble filo que emanaba un aura negra, otro tenía una armadura brillante que le tapaba la melena y un hacha gigante que emanaba un aura amarilla, otro tenía una armadura normal, simple, pero con púas por todas partes y su arma era un mazo ensangrentado que emanaba un aura roja y el último llevaba media armadura, su parte desprotegida era más que puro huesos a excepción de la cabeza, su parte cubierta de la armadura estaba en llamas y su arma eran dos katanas de 5 metros que emanaban un aura verde.

NA: aquí se revelaran 4 nombres ganadores.

-y hací fue como Crimson masacro a ese humano-dijo el pony de las katanas.

-¿y cómo pudiste verlo… Bloodwar?-dijo el pony del mazo.

-se ve que tu no me conoces bien… Obscurion-dijo Bloodwar-tu sabes que me gusta espiar.

-un día el jefe te va a pescar y te va a decapitar-dijo el pony del hacha gigante.

-no me preocupo de nada… Fear-dijo Bloodwar-estos huesos hechizados me hacen regenerar.

-no cuando te atraviese con mi lanza-dijo el pony de la lanza.

-hay… Hellblood-dijo Bloodwar-tu nunca cambiaras, siempre tan competitivo como siempre.

-pero no lo olvides Bloodwar, tu arrogancia te hizo perder media piel-dijo Obscurion.

-lo sé… pero nunca voy a permitir que pase denuevo-dijo Bloodwar.

Derrepente la misma cara que apareció en el mercado apareció en frente de estos 4 ponys, los 4 se arrodillaron ante la cara.

-amo-dijo Obscurion.

-VAYA… AL FIN LOS ENCUENTROS, DONDE ESTABAN BASTARDOS, LES TENIA UNA MISION-dijo la cara.

-amo solo estábamos opinando sobre la masacre que tuvo ese humano-dijo Bloodwar.

-JUSTAMENTE DE ESE HUMANO QUERIA ADVERTIRLES… LES TENGO UNA MISION… VAYAN A PONYVILLE, ALLI SE QUEDARA EL HUMANO, QUIERO QUE LO MATEN PORQUE PRESIENTO QUE NOS TRAERA PROBLEMAS… ¡ME ESCUCHARON!-dijo la cara.

-¡si señor!-gritaron los 4 al unisonó.

-¡BIEN!-dijo la cara quien desapareció al segundo.

-¡ya lo escucharon… hay un largo camino por recorrer, vamos!-dijo Bloodwar.

Los 4 ponys tomaron rumbo hacia Ponyville.

**En el castillo real de Canterlot**

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada del castillo, dos guardias nos abrieron la puerta y pudimos entrar, ya adentro, la princesa nos llevo a la sala del trono en donde yo le pedí hablar a solas con ella y con la princesa Luna, para poder hablar de… bueno… ustedes saben, ellas accedieron y entramos en un pequeño cuarto.

NA: vamos a darles privacidad.

**Vista de los hechos: Twilight**

Yo estaba muy emocionada, al fin Troy se va a transformar en un semental y estará junto a mí para siempre… a menos que él y su hermanan encuentren una forma de regresar a casa… a su verdadera casa, estaba junto con mis amigas quienes se preguntaban el porqué Troy pidió hablar a solas con las princesas. Por supuesto, yo ya sabía el porqué.

-Twilight… ¿hay algo que tu sepas y no nos quieras decir?-me pregunto Applejack.

-sí, yo sé el porqué Troy pidió hablar a solas con las princesas… pero no se los voy a decir… será sorpresa-dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**5 minutos después**

Seguíamos esperando a que los tres salgan… no sé porqué se demoran tanto. De repente Troy, Celestia y Luna salieron del cuarto.

**Vista de los hechos: Troy**

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos hacia las mane 6.

-Troy… ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto la princesa Luna.

-por supuesto que sí-dije yo.

-entonces… ¿Cómo quieres que sea el modelo?-pregunto la princesa Celestia.

-¿modelo de qué?-pregunto Raimbow Dash.

-oh… muy pronto lo sabrán-dije yo.

Me acerque a la princesa Celestia y le susurre como quisiera que fuera el modelo, al terminar retrocedí 10 pasos y ella me apunto con su cuerno y me disparo un rayo que me envolvió por completo en un manto brillante.

* * *

De sugerencia pongan esta música para acompañar el momento

watch?v=3M3uarvzsOs

* * *

**Narración en tercera persona**

El destello del manto no dejaba ver nada, si caminabas en pleno destello corrías el riesgo de caerte o golpearte con una pared, el brillo verde cambio a uno rojo, después a uno blanco seguido de uno negro para terminar con el mismo verde de antes, después, el manto tomaba forma de un semental, el manto fue desapareciendo dejando a un semental unicornio tirado en el suelo, de pelaje verde claro y melena negro claro, el semental abrió los ojos y se vio el color de sus pupilas las cuales eran rojas, se levanto del suelo y miro a las princesas, a las man Mariela quienes lo miraban sorprendidas.

-creía que no iba a funcionar-dijo la princesa Luna.

-pero si funciono-dijo la princesa Celestia.

-¿cómo me veo?-dijo el semental quien era Troy en forma pony.

-¿her-her-hermano?-dijo Mariela.

-quien más va a hacer… ¿santa pony?-dijo Troy juguetonamente.

-pero… pero cómo-dijo ella.

-le pedí a la princesa que me transformara en un semental para poder estar junto con Twilight-dijo Troy.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella.

-asi es-dijo Twilight quien se acerco a Troy y se recostó en su hombro derecho-yo me había enamorado de tu hermano y él tomo la decisión de transformarse en pony para poder estar juntos.

-oh, Troy se me olvido preguntarte algo… ¿cómo quieres que te llamemos?-pregunto la princesa Celestia.

-uhm… que tal… Redspirit (espíritu rojo)-dijo Troy.

-buen nombre-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-lo sé-dijo Redspirit.

* * *

NA: paren la música.

* * *

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit**

Al fin era un pony, se sentía raro al principio pero luego me acostumbre a este cuerpo, con un poco de dificultad camine hacia las princesas y les agradecí por lo que hicieron, luego me tambaleé hasta mi hermana que me miraba con una cara de molestia, ya sé que no le agrado esta decisión pero con el tiempo se acostumbrara.

-¿quieres que te preparemos un cuarto?-pregunto la princesa Luna.

-no… no se preocupen por mi… quiero hospedarme en alguna de las casas de las mane 6-dije yo, volteé hacia las mane 6 y empecé a decidir.

La decisión era difícil pero se me ocurrió una idea.

-qué tal si decido conviviendo con cada una de ustedes-dije yo.

-me parece bien-dijo Rarity.

-buena idea-dijo Pinkie Pie.

**Media hora después**

Tomamos el tren que nos llevaba a Ponyville, al cabo de un par de horas llegamos a Ponyville, al salir nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Twilight.

-entonces… empiezo en la casa de Fluttershy, luego en la casa de Rarity seguidamente de la casa de Pinkie Pie, próximamente me voy a la casa de Applejack para luego ir a la casa de Raimbow Dash y finalmente ir a la casa de Twilight-dije yo.

-me parece justo-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-entonces… manos a la obra-dije yo.

Todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, en cambio, yo me fui junto con Fluttershy para comenzar a elegir en donde me hospedare… esta va a ser un largo día.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Hola a todos… les aviso que como quiero que este capítulo dure un poco más, aquí les voy a dar la segunda parte del capítulo 4, disfrútenla. **

* * *

**My little pony**

**Las aventuras en Equestria**

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 4.2: conviviendo con las mane 6

Todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas, en cambio, yo me fui junto con Fluttershy para comenzar a elegir en donde me hospedare… esta va a ser un largo día.

**Casa de Fluttershy**

Entre a la casa de Fluttershy y vi a un sinfín de animales.

-muy bien Troy…

-llámame Redspirit-dije yo.

-uhm… ok Redspirit-dijo ella con su típica voz tímida.

NA: traten de no reírse tanto para lo que viene… el que no se ríe tanto le doy un pasaje de ida y vuelta a Egipto Xd.

-tienes que limpiar la caja de arena de algunos de mis animalitos… tienes que alimentar a Angel… tienes que revisar los huevos del gallinero y por ultimo trata de que se duerman esas serpientes-dijo Fluttershy para luego apuntar a dos serpientes que se veían amenazantes.

-deacuerdo-dije yo.

-gracias… buena suerte… iré al mercado a comprar algunas cosas-dijo ella para luego coger algunos bits y salir de la casa.

Trague un poco de saliva y empecé a hacer lo que ella me dijo, fui a las cajas de arena, ahí habían 3 cajas que apestaban a $%&"|a, no podía levitarlas ya que no podía usar magia cuando recién me transformo, sería peligroso así que me puse unos guantes y empecé a sacar la arena apestosa y la ponía en una bolsa.

-qué asco-dije yo.

Pero en eso un conejo salto sobre mi cabeza y esta impacto con la arena apestosa, saque mi cabeza de ahí y di un grito de asco, luego de pasar por esa repugnante escena de la cual nunca me voy a olvidar, saque las bolsas y las puse en un tacho de basura, luego entre, lo siguiente era alimentar a Angel, eso era tarea fácil, agarre una zanahoria, busque a Angel hasta encontrarlo y le di la zanahoria.

-misión cumplid…

No termine mi oración ya que Angel me tiro la zanahoria y me callo en la cabeza, volteé, agarre la zanahoria y le di denuevo la zanahoria pero Angel se reusaba a comerla.

-comete la zanahoria, conejo tonto-dije yo.

Yo insistía en que Angel comiera la zanahoria pero este me mordió la pesuña y salió de ahí saltando.

-quédate sin alimentarte-dije yo.

Lo siguiente era revisar los huevos del gallinero, esta vez estaba 100% seguro que iba a ser este encargo correctamente, que le podrán hacer unas gallinas indefensas a un pony como yo, entre al gallinero y cuando las gallinas me vieron se asustaron tanto que empezaron a bombardearme con huevos, salí del gallinero cubierto por varios huevos.

-malditas gallinas-dije entre dientes-ahora odio los huevos.

Mi último encargo era dormir a dos serpientes, eso era un poco difícil, entre a la casa y me encontré con las serpientes, las guie hasta un rincón y ahí trate de que se durmieran, para mi sorpresa, se durmieron.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grite de felicidad pero ese grito despertó a las serpientes-oh oh.

Las serpientes me sacaron la lengua, se enrollaron en mi cuerpo y me empezaron a estrangular.

-a-a-ayuda-dije yo.

Pero en eso se escucho un silbido proveniente de Fluttershy quien venía recién de compras, las serpientes me soltaron e hicieron lo mismo con Fluttershy pero no la estrangularon.

-a veces tienes que ser un poco más cuidadoso con las serpientes-dijo Fluttershy.

-lo sé-dije yo recuperando el aliento.

-aunque no pudiste hacer nada bien y pienses que este no sea el lugar adecuado para hospedarte… aprecio el esfuerzo que hiciste-dijo ella.

Salí de la casa de Fluttershy con 10 bits, ella me los dio por el pequeño trabajito que hice.

**Casa de Rarity**

Estaba en la casa de Rarity, era un poco desordenada, había tela por doquier, esto ya es una obsesión por la moda.

-bien querido-dijo ella-estoy haciendo vestidos para la gran gala del galope que es dentro de 2 meses… asi que me gustaría que me ayudaras.

-cuenta conmigo-dije yo.

-gracias por ayudar-dijo ella-por favor… necesito que busques un centímetro para poder medir los vestidos.

-un centímetro en camino-dije yo para empezar a buscar el centímetro que me pidió Rarity.

Busque y busque hasta que encontré un centímetro… para mi dificultad, estaba arriba de un ropero, agarre una escalera, la puse por uno de los costados del ropero, subí con dificultad e intente agarrar el centímetro pero no podía, intente pero no podía, estaba muy lejos, pero empecé a tambalearme, salte, agarre el centímetro pero me caí, dolió mucho y para rematar me cayeron varias cajas de tela, me dolió denuevo.

-auch-dije yo.

Le lleve el centímetro a Rarity.

-alguna otra cosa-dije yo adolorido.

-uhm, si… ¿me puedes alcanzar la tijera que esta por las agujas?-dijo ella.

-no hay problema-dije yo.

Para mi suerte la tijera estaba a mi costado, la agarre pero mi castigo fue que me pinche con unas 10 agujas.

-_aguanta la grosería… aguanta la grosería-_pense.

La aguante.

-uff-dije yo apoyando mi casco sobre las… agujas-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

A los 2 segundos tape mi boca, por suerte Rarity no me prestó atención, le entregue la tijera y pregunte:

-otra cosa más.

-si… ¿puedes traer a mi gato Opal?… es que siempre me ayuda con esto.

-enseguida-dije yo.

Fui al patio y encontré a Opal, el se subió a mi hombro.

-con que te agrado… ¿eh?-dije yo.

Pero todo eso fue una trampa ya que Opal salto a mi cara y me empezó a rasguñar, entre a la casa aun con Opal en la cara y choque contra Rarity, ella volteo, agarro a Opal y lo abrazo.

-oh Opal, aquí estas mi peludo amigo-dijo ella.

-_maldita bola de pelos_-pense.

Rarity me miro y dijo:

-creo que no te podrás hospedar aquí… mira este lugar (señalando la casa con su casco) está muy desordenado y no me gusta tener invitados en un lugar asi.

-lo entiendo-dije yo.

-gracias por la ayuda (me dio 10 bits).

Salí de la casa de Rarity y di paso hacia la casa de Pinkie Pie.

Casa de Pinkie Pie

-esto va a ser muy divertido… hacía tiempo que no cocinaba en compañía-dijo una alegre Pinkie Pie.

-a mí me gusta cocinar… pero nunca cocine cupcakes, asi que este será un inicio-dije yo alegremente.

-asi se habla-dijo ella.

Empezamos a preparar los cupcakes, nos demoramos media hora y al final salieron del horno muy calientes pero con un aroma exquisito.

-hora de probar-dijo ella.

Los dos empezamos a probar los cupcakes y nos salieron deliciosos.

-que rico-dije yo.

-asi es… pero me gustaría verte cocinar-dijo ella.

-espere que dijeras eso-dije yo.

Ella me dio los ingredientes, empecé a preparar los cupcakes pero me demore 1 hora, al final estaba cubierto de harina, saque los cupcakes del horno pero había algo que me llamo la atención… mis cupcakes se movían como gelatina.

-Redspirit… ven por favor… y deja esos cupcakes en la mesa-dijo ella.

Yo extrañado por lo que me pidió, deje los cupcakes en la mesa pero cuando lo hice estos explotaron y salpico por casi toda la cocina, yo en cambio, quede embarrado de chocolate, ahora sé porque me pidió eso Pinkie Pie.

-no debiste de echar toda esa harina-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Después de limpiarme Pinkie Pie me dio 10 bits por ayudarla a hacer algunos cupcakes.

Me fui directamente a la casa de Applejack o mejor conocida como ''Sweet Apple Acres ''

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Me encontraba viendo la gran cantidad de arboles que había en ese lugar, minutos después llego Applejack.

-disfrutando de la buena vista-dijo Applejack con su típico tono vaquero.

-asi es… este lugar es más grande desde esta vista-dije yo.

-es bueno que te guste porque te tengo un reto… ¿Qué tal que el que recolecte más manzanas se gana 5 bits?-dijo ella.

-uhm… me parece un buen reto-dije yo.

-entonces… ¡que esperamos!-dijo ella.

5 minutos después

Estábamos en posición de partida, en frente de nosotros estaba Applebloom quien tenía una bandera (ya saben para que era).

-en sus marcas-dijo Applebloom-listos… ¡fuera!

Al momento de escuchar esa frase, Applejack y yo partimos y empezamos a recolectar manzanas, no tan difícil después de todo… o eso creía.

-veo que tienes piernas fuertes-dijo ella quien estaba pateando un árbol.

-si… y pense que iba a ser más difícil-dije yo.

Pero cuando dije eso pateé mal y me golpeé mi pata trasera derecha.

-auch-dije yo.

Luego me lastime mi pata trasera izquierda y asi sucesivamente, media hora después, Applejack se encontraba en la línea de llegada junto con unas 59 manzanas y yo llegue con 47 manzanas, me dolían mucho mis patas traseras.

-al parecer gane yo-dijo Applejack.

-lo sé… te voy a dar los 5 bits-dije yo.

-espera… no me los des… en cambio yo te voy a dar 10 bits por ayudarme a recoger algunas manzanas-dijo ella dándome 10 bits.

-_¿acaso me están asiendo caridad?_-pense-gracias Applejack-dije yo.

-yo pienso que no te puedes quedar aquí… es que aquí hay un gallo que no te va dejar dormir y además la abuela Smith va a exigir que trabajes con nosotros-dijo ella.

-Lo entiendo-dije yo.

Salí de Sweet Apple Acres a arrastradas ya que mis patas traseras me seguían doliendo, me dirigí a la casa de Twilight para que me haga el hechizo de caminar por las nubes… ¿por qué no decidí ir primero a la casa de Twilight?... pues porque ella ya es una pony importante para mí y desde que tenía 15 años… hice la Pinkie promesa de que de ultimo fueran las personas más importantes de mi vida.

**Casa de Raimbow Dash**

Subí a la casa de Raimbow Dash mediante un globo aerostático, me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Raimbow Dash, estaba ahí hace como 5 minutos tocando la puerta parado como un monse de primera, estaba a punto de irme de ahí hasta que alguien salió de una nube y me empujo hacia dentro de la casa, la pony que me empujo era nada más y nada menos que Raimbow Dash. Ya adentro le pregunte:

-¿por qué hiciste eso?... me asustaste.

-quería mostrarte unas de mis súper entradas a la casa-dijo ella en tono orgulloso.

-me pregunto si asi entraras a tu casa todos los días-dije yo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto ella.

-nada-dije yo un poco desesperado.

-como sea-dijo ella.

-bonita casa… se ve que es esponjosa-dije yo.

-y asi es-dijo ella-ven… te quiero enseñar estos trofeos.

-_trofeos… ¿Qué pedo?_-pense.

Nos dirigimos hacia un lado de la cocina en donde encontré 10 trofeos… no sé de donde los saco.

-wow… esto esta chido-dije yo.

-no sé que signifique la palabra ''chido''… pero como creo que es una palabra parecida a genial… si… esta ''chido''-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-_aprende del maestro_-pense.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de trofeos… todos estaban llenos de tierra… ahora ya sé que me va a pedir Raimbow Dash.

-escucha… se que estos trofeos están llenos de tierra y…

-te gustaría que yo los limpiara-dije.

-claro que no… yo lo voy a hacer… pero necesito que busques estas cosas-dijo ella.

-_ohhhhhh_-pense-que venga la lista-dije.

-bien… necesito un trapo, un pomo de agua, un vaso de detergente y un espejo-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-para que el espejo-dije yo.

-para poder verme-dijo ella.

-(¬¬) bueno-dije yo.

Empecé a buscar todo lo que me pidió Raimbow Dash, primero encontré el trapo el cual estaba pegado a un plato, no lo podía sacar, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, romper el plato, sabía que Raimbow Dash se iba a enojar asi que tome ese riesgo, agarre el plato, lo lance hacia la ventana pero me olvide que ahí estaba el trapo, salte del enojo y sin querer salí por la ventana y me caí, eso dolió… baje el globo aerostático y subí denuevo a la casa. Le di el pañuelo a Raimbow Dash y esta empezó a limpiar los trofeos, empecé a buscar un pomo, lo encontré y lo llene de agua, luego se lo di a Raimbow Dash pero al caminar de regreso para seguir buscando, me resbale con un poco de agua que chorreo del pomo, me levante al toque y seguí buscando lo pedido, tome un vaso y eche detergente en este pero un poco de detergente se cayó al suelo, yo enojado pateé el suelo pero para mí susto este se rompió y el detergente salió por el orificio, vi que el suelo se regenero, lo cual ya sabía que pasaría. Agarre un poco de nube y por curiosidad la olí para ver a que olía pero se me metió en la nariz y me hizo estornudar estruendosamente que hasta salí volando hacia la cocina, al levantarme pude ver a Raimbow Dash mirándome.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto ella.

-sí, de maravilla-dije yo.

-veo que ya tienes el detergente-dijo ella.

-si- dije yo para luego darle el detergente.

Me fui para buscar el espejo, en la sala, habían 5 espejos, todos de diferentes tamaños, agarre uno mediano pero se cayó y se rompió… ¿cómo se pudo romper un espejo en un suelo hecho de nubes? Eso no importaba, hice un orificio y saque los vidrios por este, al igual que la vez anterior, el suelo se regenero, agarre otro espejo y se lo lleve a Raimbow Dash quien lo agarro y se empezó a ver en el espejo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Redspirit-dijo Raimbow Dash.

Yo sonreí y salte de alegría pero… ya saben que paso ¿verdad?... al terminar de caer Raimbow Dash salió de la casa y voló hacia mí, yo ya me había parado.

-ya sé lo que dirás…

-que no puedes que darte aquí-dijimos Raimbow y yo al unisonó.

-es que… te puedes caer de la casa y también tendrías que salir de vez en cuando a la casa de Twilight para que te haga el hechizo-dijo ella.

-lo sé-dije yo.

-pero aun asi…-dijo Raimbow quien entro a la casa y salió con 10 bits-gracias por ayudarme a limpiar los trofeos-dijo ella mientras me daba los bits.

-gracias-dije yo.

Solamente me quedaba una casa y era la de Twilight.

**Casa de Twilight**

Estaba contemplando la cantidad de libros que había en la biblioteca hasta que Twilight apareció y me beso en la mejilla.

-wow… ¿Cuántos libros hay aquí?-pregunto yo.

-unos 1 000-dijo ella.

-impresionante-dije.

-¿quieres ayudarme a poner esos libros querido?-me pregunto Twilight.

-claro-dije yo agarrando los libros-¿Dónde los pongo?

-ahí-dijo Twilight enseñándome la sección de mitos y leyendas.

Fui a la sección y empecé a guardar los libros… pero uno de esos me llamo la atención, se llamaba ''los cuatros guardianes de la armadura'', asi que lo guarde en un sitio en que yo solo lo pudiera encontrar y seguí guardando, al cabo de 5 minutos todavía seguía guardando libros pero ya no había espacio en la parte de abajo asi que tome una escalera, subí a la parte de arriba y seguí guardando, pero como tenía muchos libros en mis pesuñas me era difícil tener el equilibrio perfecto y me caí con todos los libros de arriba… TODOS… quede enterrado en un morro de libros, Twilight se acerco y con magia me quito los libros de encima para luego guardarlos en donde estaban.

-pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio-dije con dificultad.

-lo sé… pero quería ver que tan ordenado eras-dijo ella.

En el momento tocaron el timbre de la biblioteca y Twilight y yo salimos a ver quién era, por supuesto, Twilight salió primero y yo salí 1 minuto después ya que me era difícil caminar por todos lo que sufrí hoy. Al salir me encontré con las mane 6, yo con dificultad pude verlas.

-y… con quien de nosotras te vas a hospedar-dijeron las mane 6 al unisonó.

-creo que hare mi propia casa-dije con dificultad-pero antes… una siesta.

Me caí dormido y las mane 6 se rieron, al fin y al cabo este fue un largo día.

**En las afueras de Ponyville**

Ahí se encontraban Bloodwar, Obscurion, Fear y Hellblood.

-aquí es… Ponyville-dijo Bloodwar.

-ya es de noche-dijo Hellblood-acamparemos en el bosque y luego por la tarde atacaremos.

-que asi sea-dijo Obscurion.

-vengan-dijo Fear quien tomaba rumbo al bosque Everfree para acampar y todos lo siguieron.

**Continuara**

**Bien… aquí se nombraron a 4 nombres ganadores… el capitulo 5 será el último día para decir el nombre del villano… solamente pongan un nombre y yo haré el resto…**

**Los cuatro ponys ya llegaron a Ponyville y planean atacar al día siguiente… ¿cómo creen que resultara la pelea? No se pierdan entonces el próximo capitulo.**


	5. los 4 guardianes

**Perdón por la demora es que… mi computadora se tuvo que actualizar y como ahora tengo el Windows moderno… se me borraron todos los archivos por lo cual tuve que ir desde 0 en esta continuación… porque ya iba terminando T T… pero aquí está la continuación.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capítulo 5: los 4 guardianes

En el momento tocaron el timbre de la biblioteca y Twilight y yo salimos a ver quién era, por supuesto, Twilight salió primero y yo salí 1 minuto después ya que me era difícil caminar por todos lo que sufrí hoy. Al salir me encontré con las mane 6, yo con dificultad pude verlas.

-y… con quien de nosotras te vas a hospedar-dijeron las mane 6 al unisonó.

-creo que hare mi propia casa-dije con dificultad-pero antes… una siesta.

Me caí dormido y las mane 6 se rieron, al fin y al cabo este fue un largo día.

**4 horas después**

Yo me estaba despertando y vi que estaba en el… ¿CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS?... no sé cómo llegue aquí pero después de todo… creo que dormí muy bien… mi hermana estaba en su cama leyendo el periódico… que extraño de su parte… ella solía leer ''Pinocho''… sin levantar sospecha alguna de que desperté… mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 5:34 p.m… de repente mi hermana me asusto.

-veo que ya despertaste-dijo ella.

-jeje-dije.

**4 horas antes**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Las mane llamaron a un carruaje para llevar a Redspirit a que se hospede en el castillo hasta que termine de construir su casa… pero lo que no sabían es que los 4 ponys los estaban vigilando. Entre unos arbustos… estaban los 4 ponys cubiertos por una capa invisible, estos estaban escuchando todo.

-al parecer ese pony es el humano… alias: Redspirit-dijo Bloodwar.

-deberíamos acabar con el de una vez por todas-dijo Fear siempre sosteniendo su hacha.

-paciencia… atraeremos al pony hasta el parque… es un buen campo de batalla-dijo Hellblood.

-si es que sabe pelear-dijo Obscurion.

El carruaje llego y las mane jalaron a Redspirit hasta este, lo subieron y partieron hacia Canterlot.

-Fear… prepara las bombas… explotaremos el parque-dijo Bloodwar.

-esperaba que lo dijeras-dijo Fear sacando de la nada una bomba.

**Hora actual**

-jeje-dije yo.

-ven… vamos a cenar-dijo Mariela.

-¿tan temprano?-pregunte.

-si… para que puedas empezar desde temprano tu entrenamiento secreto-dijo ella.

-que ya dejo de ser secreto-dijo Luna apareciendo en el lugar.

-ops-dijo Mariela.

-(¬_ó)¡¿entrenamiento?!-pregunte.

-si… veras… después de lo que paso con el robot… mi hermana y yo nos preocupamos porque tal vez hayan mas ataques… así que te vamos a entrenar para que nos ayudes a vencerlo-dijo Luna.

-y que te hace pensar que las voy a ayudar-dije yo.

-si no lo haces… a la cárcel-dijo ella.

-¿a qué hora es?-pregunte yo sin salida.

-justo después de que termines de cenar-dijo ella.

-entonces… a cenar-dije yo.

Los tres nos dirigimos al comedor real… todo el camino estuvo reinado por un silencio total… cuando llegamos al comedor vimos un sinfín de bufets… claro que esos bufets eran comida para pony, y yo voy a ver si mis gustos en comer han cambiado… y si no… no comeré durante un largo tiempo, nos sentamos y cogimos lo que queríamos comer.

-y en que consistirá mi entrenamiento-dije yo.

-¿recuerdas a Shining Armor?... él te entrenara… él te hará un nuevo hechizo que descubrimos hace poco… ''la ráfaga de magia''… Shining te lanzara una ráfaga que te hará aprender magia en 10 segundos… una vez que perfecciones la magia te pedirá un duelo-dijo la princesa.

-¿a muerte?-pregunte temerosamente.

-si-dijo mi hermana.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grite como un Hunter.

-jajajajaja-se rio Luna-no le hagas caso… esta bromeando… es solamente hasta que uno de ustedes quede noqueado.

-uf… cof cof-tosí como un Smoker por el grito que di.

**1 hora después**

Estábamos en un campo de entrenamiento, al frente mio se encontraba Shining Armor.

-¿listo?-me pregunto.

-si-respondí.

Shining se concentro mucho… parecía Harry Potter… aunque no tiene la N en la frente, al cabo de 7 segundos me disparo un rayo un poco lento.

-_esto va a DOLER_-pensé yo cerrando los ojos.

El rayo impacto contra mi cuerno y me encendí en llamas… no se porque pero si dolía.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-grite de nuevo como un Hunter.

Las mane 6 y mi hermana… quienes estaban ahí cerraron los ojos y Twilight empezó a sollozar, pasaron 5 dolorosos minutos, me encontraba tirado en el piso, pero no me sentía como mi mismo… tenia ganas de… MATAR.

**Narración en tercera persona**

Redspirit se elevo, abrió sus ojos y estos brillaban con un color rojo intenso, empezó a tirar rayos por todas partes.

-¡que esta pasando!-grito Twilight.

-¡cúbranse!-grito Raimbow Dash.

Los rayos rebotaban por todas partes, algunos guardias cubrían a las princesas con escudos mágicos mientras que otros cubrían a la man Mariela, Shining, por otra parte, lanzo una ráfaga de electricidad hacia Redspirit la cual impacto de lleno en su cabeza, Redspirit cayo al suelo, al abrir sus ojos, estos dejaron de brillar, Redspirit se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit**

-¿q-que paso?-pregunte débilmente.

-al parecer tu cuerpo quería liberar un pedazo del poder que te di… al parecer ya dominaste los rayos de poder-dijo Shining.

-¿Qué rayos de poder?-pregunte pero en eso un rayo salió de mi cuerno, impacto contra una roca y la vaporizo, mire a mi hermana-creo que ahora me tendrás que hacer caso-le dije a mi hermana con un tono amenazante.

Mi hermana solo puso una cara de preocupación.

-bueno… creo que mejor entrenamos-dijo Shining Armor.

-cuando quieras-dije yo.

-hechizo de levitación-dijo el.

**Una hora después**

-hechizo de reaparición-dijo el.

**Dos horas después**

-hechizo de escudos-dijo el.

**Cinco horas después**

-hechizo de vuelo-dijo el.

**Tres horas después**

-bien… vas perfeccionando 1 000 hechizos-dijo el.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-el ultimo ya para completar los 200 000 hechizos-dijo el-el hechizo del súper escudo.

Yo empecé a concentrarme… unos rayos púrpuras salían de mi cuerno, al instante se creo un escudo purpura que fue creciendo poco a poco.

-_como ''A Canterlot Wedding''_-pensé yo.

El escudo cubrió todo Canterlot, luego desapareció y caí exhausto.

-bien hecho-dijo Shining-ahora la prueba final… el enfrentamiento.

Yo me levante del suelo como un ninja, me puse en posición de batalla.

Spike vino y se puso en frente de nosotros.

-guardias, princesas y mane… hoy la lucha será de Redspirit vs. Shining Armor-dijo Spike.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con un poco de sueño. Shining y yo nos acercamos.

-bien muchachos… no quiero patadas de kung fu… ni aparición de objetos pesados, solamente armas livianas… tampoco ataques cuerno a cuerno ni que uno de ustedes se valla al castillo con su oponente para meter su cabeza al retrete-dijo Spike.

-rayos-dije yo.

-¡a luchar!-grito Spike.

-que gane el mejor-dijo Shining extendiéndome su pesuña para un apretón… si se le puede decir así, yo extendí la mía pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros Shining agarro mi pata y me lanzo haciéndome caer al suelo.

-buen comienzo-dije yo limpiando mi boca llena de tierra.

Empecé a correr hacia Shining pero él se tele-transportó y reapareció atrás mio golpeándome la cabeza, yo reaccione y le di una patada que impacto contra su jeta (boca), él me dio una patada en la barriga y yo le devolví el ataque, empecé a girar y le di múltiples patadas, Shining hizo aparecer una lanza, me la lanzo y me atravesó el hombro derecho, la sangre salía.

-¡eso no está permitido!-grito Spike.

-¡descuida!-grite yo un poco adolorido.

Mi cuerno brillo y la herida se cerro, rápidamente el brillo cambio a uno rojo y le lance un rayo a Shining que le dio de lleno en la barriga, él se levanto y me lanzo un rayo que me congelo… justamente tenia los ojos bien abiertos… después de 5 minutos el hielo se descongelo dejando a mis ojos así (º_º) por no haber parpadeado durante tanto tiempo, hice aparecer una espada y Shining hizo lo mismo, para hacerlo más a la antigua, ambos la agarramos con la boca, corrimos y al momento las espadas estaban chocando una contra otra en un duelo para desgarrar al oponente, Shining hacia movimientos de Naruto sin que él lo supiera, yo hacia movimientos de Dark Vader, en un intento desesperado pero mal calculado, yo accidentalmente vote mi espada hasta un lugar lejano, antes de que la pudiera levitar de regreso, Shining me dio una patada tumbándome y poniendo su espada en mi cuello.

-al parecer… yo gane-dijo él.

Yo calcule todo, chanque una de las patas de Shining, él grito, luego lo empuje hacia atrás y lo tumbe, él lanzo su espada al aire y yo la agarre con mi boca para luego ponerla en el cuello de Shining.

-¡tenemos un ganador!-grito Spike.

Quite la espada de mi boca y ayude a levantar a Shining.

-buena pelea-dije yo.

-felicidades… me ganaste-dijo él.

-grac…

**¡BOOM!**

Se escucho una explosión que provenía de… Ponyville.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente.

-una explosión en Ponyville… pero… ¿por qué?-dije yo.

-hay que averiguarlo-dijo Shining haciendo el hechizo de curación y luego se tele-transporto.

Yo también hice lo mismo, al llegar vi que todo el parque de Ponyville estaba en llamas… también vi algo que me impacto… vi potros muertos… y a sus costados… sus padres llorando… empecé a llorar… habían también yeguas preñadas y muertas… hasta bebes.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunte llorando arrodillado por las perdidas.

-valla, valla, al fin apareciste Troy… o debo decir… Redspirit-dijo una vos oculta entre el humo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunte levantándome y secándome las lagrimas.

-yo-dijo la voz para que luego hagan aparición 4 ponys.

La apariencia de estos ponys era horrorosa… mejor no se las describo. Tenían armas, uno tenia 2 katanas, otro tenia una hacha, otro una lanza y el ultimo tenia un mazo, todos rodeados por un aura.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?-pregunte.

-eso no te incumbe-dijo el pony del mazo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunte.

-mi nombre es Bloodwar… guardián del casco de las cenizas-dijo el pony de las katanas.

-mi nombre es Fear… guardián del cuerpo de la resistencia-dijo el pony del hacha.

-mi nombre es Obscurion… guardián de las patas delanteras del sufrimiento-dijo el pony del mazo.

-mi nombre es Hellblood… guardián de las patas traseras de la fuerza-dijo el pony de la lanza.

-veo que son guardianes de una cosa-dije yo.

-así es… pero… no podrás conocer la ''cosa'' porque vas a morir ahora-dijo Obscurion quien me lanzo su mazo, yo lo esquive a penas.

Shining se puso en posición de batalla y yo también, los cuatro ponys levitaron sus armas, detrás de nosotros aparecieron las mane 6, mi hermana, las princesas y muchos guardias.

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?... es peligroso-dije yo.

-oye… trajimos refuerzos-dijo Raimbow.

-buen punto-dije.

-basta de charlas… nuestro amo quiere tu cabeza-dijo Fear.

Yo, Shining y los guardias corrimos hacia los ''guardianes'' y empezó una masacre, los guardias luchaban contra Fear y Obscurion mientras que yo y Shining luchábamos contra Bloodwar y Hellblood, a los guardias… no les iba muy bien… Obscurion los aplastaba y Fear los atravesaba con su lanza… yo y Shining resistíamos con la justas, yo golpeaba y Shining pateaba, Bloodwar y Hellblood bloqueaban nuestros ataques con sus armas, Shining dio una patada de Karate hacia Hellblood y acertó, Hellblood soltó su arma y Shining la tomo, yo le di a Bloodwar 7 puñetazos al estilo Smack Down y este salió volando soltando su arma, yo, al igual que Shining, agarre las katanas y las junte, pero algo ocurrió, al momento de juntarlas, se formo una espada, parecida a la Excalibur y a la espada del Olimpo, la sujete fuertemente.

-ja, ahora quien tiene la ventaja-dije yo confiado.

-yo-dijo Bloodwar.

La espada se desprendió de mis manos y Bloodwar la levito… espera… no hay ninguna aura alrededor de la espada… ¿Cómo la puede levitar sin magia?, la espada empezó acercarse hacia mi hasta el punto en que intento cortarme en dos, por suerte, esquive el ataque, la espada intentaba cortarme pero yo esquivaba los ataques.

-mira, sin manos-dijo Bloodwar orgullosamente.

Yo trataba de esquivar los ataques, en uno de los intentos me corto un poco de cabello.

-por poco-dije yo.

Yo agarre un pedazo de madera y empecé a bloquear los ataques, Bloodwar levito la espada y de un corte me rompió la madera. Bloodwar tomo la espada con la boca, la alzo, pero antes de que atacara Shining le lanzo un rayo.

-cambio de oponente-dijo Shining saltando sobre mí y corriendo hacia Bloodwar.

-genial-dije yo.

Me levante y vi a Hellblood levantarse de unos escombros. En su cara se grabo un enfado total.

-esto va a ser divertido-susurre yo.

-arg-dijo Hellblood.

El corrió hacia mi siempre levitando su lanza, a los pocos centímetros yo levite otro pedazo de madera, le di filo con mi cuerno hasta que tuvo filo como una lanza, ambas lanzas chocaron, pero cuando chocaron, salían chispas de electricidad, algo extraño para mi.

-esta vez, tu serás el que pierda-dijo Hellblood.

-al contrario-dije yo.

Yo voltee mis ojos hacia los guardias… solo quedaba uno en pie, en ese momento me preocupe tanto que perdí la concentración dejando que Hellblood me enterrara su lanza en mi estomago, Shining volteo a verme.

-¡Trooooooooooooy!-grito Shining.

Shining le dio un cabezazo a Bloodwar y corrió en mi defensa, yo me quede tirado en el piso.

**En la mente de Troy**

Me desperté, me encontraba tirado en un piso negro, no podía ver nada, excepto a… Twilight, ella estaba llorando al costado de una cripta que decía… no puede ser… decía mi nombre… Redspirit… ¿voy a morir?, corrí directamente hacia ella pero la imagen se esfumo y todo se lleno de un brillo, cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos me encontré con una sorpresa… mis padres… ellos estaban ahí.

-mamá… papá-dije yo.

-hijo-dijeron ellos al unisonó.

Yo camine lentamente hacia ellos, lagrimas de felicidad salían de mis ojos, mi cuerpo cambio lentamente a mi forma humana. Al acercarme, los abrace, al segundo, ellos correspondieron el abrazo.

-están vivos-dije yo.

Dejamos de abrasarnos.

-no Troy, estamos en el cielo, tú estas en el cielo-dijo mi papá, de nombre Anthom.

-¿estoy muerto?-pregunte.

-así es hijo… pero no te asustes-dijo mi madre de nombre Carla.

-no me desespero… cuando estoy con ustedes… me siento feliz-dije yo.

-tu tienes que regresar a Equestria-dijo papá.

-¿lo saben?-dije yo.

-hijo… nosotros, desde nuestra muerte, te vigilamos, nosotros somos tus ángeles de la guarda, nosotros impedimos que ese robot te matara, porque te cubrimos con el manto protector del Señor-dijo mamá-nosotros te cuidamos cuando duermes, igual cuidamos a tu hermana.

-los quiero-dije yo aún con lagrimas.

-y nosotros a ti hijo-dijo papá.

-ve… regresa a Equestria… sálvala hijo mio, nosotros confiamos en ti-dijo mamá.

La imagen de mis padres se desvanecía lentamente.

-esperen, por favor, esperen-dije yo, pero la imagen se desvaneció.

**En la vida real**

Me desperté, mi corazón latía nuevamente, mi herida se regeneró, tenia la forma de Redspirit, me levante del suelo y mire que las mane 6 peleaban contra Obscurion y que todos los guardias murieron.

-_no puedo fallar… tengo que ganar… mis padres ya no están… mi hermana y yo somos lo único que queda de su legado_-pensé en ese momento-_no puedo fallar._

Hice aparecer en frente de mi una metralleta… que raro… creía que no funcionaria, apunte hacia Fear y dispare, las balas chocaban contra la armadura, Fear volteo y me miro con rabia, corrió hacia, yo seguí disparándole, el salto en contra mía, yo me moví y el cayo al piso.

-jajajajaja-dije yo.

Hellblood volteo y corrió hacia mi, yo hice lo mismo, el salto pero había algo, su barriga no estaba protegida, le dispare en la barriga y… ya saben lo que paso, Hellblood cayo al suelo sin vida, los guardianes voltearon y vieron a su compañero en el suelo, un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Hellblood y este se transformo en unas patas traseras… hechas de metal… las patas traseras se fusionaron con las mías y se formaron las patas traseras de una armadura, yo mire impresionaron, todos vieron lo que paso.

-el muchacho consiguió las patas traseras-dijo Bloodwar.

-¿retirada?-pregunto Obscurion.

-yo creo que si-dijo Fear.

-esto no a terminado-dijo Bloodwar abriendo un portal, los tres se fueron.

Todos ahí gritaron de felicidad, pero no duro tanto, otro portal se abrió y de ahí salieron… WAAAAAAAAAAAA… 1 tank, 1 witch, 5 jockeys, 5 spitters, 5 chargers, 5 hunters, 5 smokers y 5 boomers.

-oh oh-dije yo.

Todos los zombies destruían lo que quedaba del parque, los ponys se apartaron de ahí, yo empecé a disparar hacia el tank, ya que era el mayor problema, de la desesperación… me tire un pedo. El tank puso una cara de meme ante el olor, me sonroje y seguí disparando, Shining se unió a mi lanzando rayos.

-me alegra que estés bien-dijo disparando.

-gracias… a veces me pasa eso-dije yo disparando.

-¿cómodo con esas patas traseras?-pregunto aun disparando.

-más o menos-dije.

-oh… bueno-dijo el.

Dejamos de disparar ya que el tank callo al suelo.

Volteamos y vimos que los boomers ya habían explotado y que 1 charger había muerto.

-aun hay trabajo que hacer-dije yo.

-te sigo-dijo Shining.

Empecé a disparar en contra de las spitters siempre esquivando su ácido, un charger me embistió y empezó a azotarme contra el suelo… que viejos recuerdos. Shining logro matar al charger pero un Smoker lo atrapo, yo le dispare y lo mate, vi que un hunter saltaba hacia Twilight pero le dispare antes de que lograra su objetivo, un jockey jaloneaba a mi hermana, yo hice aparecer un francotirador, apunte hacia el jockey y dispare 5 veces.

-oye-le dije a Shining, el volteo-ten (le lance el francotirador)

-¿Cómo funciona?-pregunto.

Yo le explique como funcionaba.

-ahora… dispara-dije yo.

Yo volteé eh hice aparecer un coctel molotov, lo lance y queme a 2 hunters, pero accidentalmente… asuste a la witch. Ella se levanto y corrió hacia mí.

-rayos-dije yo.

Shining volteo y disparo a la witch, la bala le cayó en la cabeza matándola al instante.

-mas cuidado la próxima vez-dijo el.

-ja, ja… muy gracioso-dije yo.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, solo quedaba un hunter, Shining y yo lo acorralamos pero este poco a poco se fue transformando en Bloodwar, Shining y yo le apuntamos.

-¡atrás!-grito el para luego abrir un portal y de este salió… no puede ser… salió… T… T… Thunder Pick… no puede ser… lo tenían como rehén.

-¿Qué pedo?-dije yo.

-un paso más y lo asesino-dijo Bloodwar.

-¿pero… como?-dije yo-se supone que es mas fuerte que tu.

-estaba durmiendo-dijo Bloodwar.

-hostia puta… ahora que hago-susurre.

Bloodwar salto y se agarró su trasero ya que Twilight le disparo un rayo, apunto y siguió disparando, Bloodwar, evadiendo los disparos, abrió un portal y huyo del lugar.

-ahora el peligro se fue-dije yo.

Todos los ponys salieron de su escondite y gritaron de alegría.

-uf… buena batalla-dijo Shining.

-y que lo digas-dije yo.

-¿q-quien eres tu?-pregunto una voz detrás de nosotros.

Shining y yo volteamos. Era Thunder, quien despertó.

-¿por qué conversas con Shining Armor? Ni siquiera te conoce-dijo Thunder.

-lo siento Thunder-dije yo.

Levite la metralleta.

-¿cómo sabes mi nom…

Antes de que Thunder terminara su pregunta, lo noquee golpeándolo con la metralleta.

-¿alguien sabe como llevarlo a su Equestria?-pregunte.

-yo se como-dijo la princesa Celestia abriendo un portal.

-regresaremos en cuanto podamos-dije yo.

Shining y yo levitamos el cuerpo de Thunder y cruzamos el portal.

…

…

…

…

Era de noche, un portal se abrió detrás de la casa de Thunder y Flamer, de ahí salimos Shining, yo y el cuerpo aun noqueado de Thunder.

-esta Equestria es igual a la nuestra-dijo Shining.

-todas son iguales-dije yo.

-¿hay otras?-pregunto.

-créeme… hay mas de 50 Equestrias-dije yo.

Shining y yo trepamos por un árbol y al terminar de trepar nos encontrábamos en frente de la ventana del cuatro de Thunder… por cierto… cuando yo vine a Equestria… ''La rencarnación'' estaba por el cap. 10. Abrimos la ventana con magia y pusimos el cuerpo de Thunder el la cama, como si estuviese durmiendo.

-listo-dije yo.

Pero la puerta se estaba abriendo, de ella entro Flamer, la novia de Thunder, quien vio a este en la cama, yo y Shining nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa.

-eso… estuvo cerca-dije yo.

-por poquito-dijo el.

La lamparita se apagó en señal de que Flamer se había acostado.

-vámonos-dije yo.

-invocare el portal-dijo Shining.

Antes de que Shining pudiera abrir el portal vimos a un pony con un bolso corriendo a todo galope, detrás de él, una yegua.

-ayuda… me robaron-dijo la yegua.

-tu que dices Shining… ¿lo detenemos?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperamos?-dijo el para luego correr hacia el ladrón.

-yea-dije yo para luego empezar a correr.

El ladrón galopaba muy rápido pero nosotros corríamos mas que el, al momento ya lo habíamos acorralado.

-¿sabias que en un mundo tan pacifico como este no se roba?-dije yo.

El ladrón nos miro con preocupación.

-Shining-dije yo.

Shining hizo aparecer una cuerda y amarro al ladrón con esta.

-¿Qué hacemos con el?-pregunto.

Una sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro.

**10 minutos después**

Nosotros tomamos el bolso mientras el ladrón estaba de cabeza colgando de un poste y cubierto por un fluido arácnido, a su costado una tarjeta que decía ''_un regalo a los oficiales de parte de su vecino amigo Redspirit_''… ya saben de donde lo saque, la yegua vino hacia nosotros y Shining le dio el bolso.

-gracias a Celestia-dijo la yegua-gracias por devolvérmelo.

-no hay de que-dijo Shining abriendo el portal y entrando en el.

La yegua volteo hacia mí.

-me llamo Bon Bon… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte Bon Bon.

-mi nombre es… Redspirit-dije yo para luego atravesar el portal.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Uf… que bueno que termine este capitulo a tiempo… espero les haya gustado y una vez mas perdón por la demora. ¿Qué creen que pasara después de este acontecimiento? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, hasta pronto.**


	6. la revelacion del villano

**Y una vez mas les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo corto así que espero no les moleste, bueno, como ya saben este es el capitulo en donde se revela el ultimo nombre y el mas importante de la historia, así que no les hago esperar mas… ¡ que comience la fiesta!**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capítulo 6: la revelación del villano

-me llamo Bon Bon… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Bon Bon.

-mi nombre es… Redspirit-dije yo para luego atravesar el portal.

…

…

…

…

Ahora estaba en mi Equestria, Shining y yo aparecimos en las afueras del castillo de las princesas, nos tele-transportamos hacia adentro, allí nos esperaban las princesas, las mane 6, Spike y Mariela, detrás de todos ellos habían unas yeguas y potros llorando, deben de ser los familiares de los guardias caídos… de solo pensar en las bajas me daba un escalofrió… caminamos hacia las princesas y ambos les hicimos una reverencia.

-princesas… el cuerpo inconsciente de Thunder Pick ya esta en su respectiva Equestria-dije yo.

-lo pusimos en su cama para que cuando despierte piense que todo lo que vio fue un sueño-dijo Shining terminando la oración.

-excelente… no va a sospechar nada siempre y cuando ustedes no hayan echo nada sospechoso en su Equestria-dijo Twilight.

-uhm…-dijimos Shining y yo al unisonó recordando lo del ladrón.

-ese ''uhm'' no se parece a buena noticia-dijo Twilight.

-es que… (respiro mucho aire) ¡yo estaba abriendo el portal hasta que vimos a un ladrón correr con un bolso, apareció una yegua pidiendo ayuda ya que le robaron, Redspirit y yo perseguimos al ladrón hasta acorralarlo, yo lo amarre con una soga y le dije a Redspirit que lo llevaramos al castillo de las princesas antes del amanecer pero él me dijo que aria otra cosa con él e hizo aparecer un aparato que lanzaba teladearaña, enredo al ladrón con esta y luego hizo aparecer un papel y un pincel para escribir algo, pego el papel a la red en donde tenia atrapado al ladrón y luego lo dejo colgando de un poste!-grito Shining muy rápido-perdón-me susurro.

-gracias por la ayuda-dije yo.

-¿enserio?-me pregunto.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-le grite.

-¿a si?... YO TE DIJE QUE LO LLEBARAMOS AL CASTILLO PERO NO… TU TENIAS QUE HACER ALGO MUY SOSPECHOSO… ¿CÓMO REACCIONARAN LOS PONYS DE ESA EQUESTRIA AL VER LO QUE TU HICISTE?

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA… TU DEBISTE DE IMPEDIRLO… DE SEGURO HECTOR VENDRA AQUÍ… O SI… EL NO SABE DE QUE EQUESTRIA SOMOS… SE PODRIA EQUIVOCAR Y TERMINAR EN UNA EQUESTRIA MUY SALVAJE… LO PODRIAN CAPTURAR POR TU CULPA

-¿MI CULPA?... TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO… DE SEGURO QUE SI TÚ NO HUBIERAS VENIDO… ESTO SERIA DIFERENTE… TAL VEZ TU TRAJISTE A ESOS PONYS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR GUARDIANES PERO NO LO SON… SOLO LOS TRAJISTE PARA GANAR PUBLICIDAD

-YO NO QUIERO GANAR NADA DE PUBLICIDAD… Y SI YO QUISIERA HACERLO… LO HARIA EN MI MUNDO… NO EN EL TUYO… ADEMAS COMO CREES QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ

-DE SEGURO ERES UN BRUJO QUE VINO AQUÍ PARA CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA… PERO YO LO IMPEDIRE

-ASI… ¿Y COMO LO HARAS?

-ASI

Shining me dio una patada que me hizo impactar contra una pared.

-NO DEJARE QUE TENGAS AMORES CON MI HERMANA, BASTARDO

El me lanzo un rayo pero yo lo esquive.

-¿QUIERES PELEA MISERABLE IMBECIL?... PUES TE LA BUSCASTE

Yo me abalance contra Shining, los dos nos golpeábamos en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-¡BASTA YA!-grito la princesa Luna con su voz de Canterlot, pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso.

Seguíamos golpeándonos hasta que de un segundo para otro el me golpeo en mi nariz haciéndola sangrar, yo, enojado, lo embestí para luego patearlo con las piernas de metal que aun las tenia puestas, el sangraba por una parte del rostro y yo por mi nariz, el corrió hacia mi y yo salte para hacerle una llave en las piernas, pero, al minuto él se libro y me dio múltiples cuernazos en mi espalda, esta quedo con agujeros… tenia una seria hemorragia, yo invoque una espada y le corte en varias zonas, al final, los dos estábamos cansados y con un charco de sangre en el piso, yo lo agarre y me tele-transporte a un retrete cercano, abrí la tapa y metí su cabeza, cerré la tapa y la abrí de nuevo, luego la cerré, la abrí y así sucesivamente, el me pateo con sus patas traseras y salí volando por la ventana, caí en un pasto y este cambia a un color rojo, creo que tenia el 34% de mi sangre, era cuestión de tiempo para hacer el hechizo de curación antes que Shining llegue y me mate, lo hice y lentamente se cerraron mis heridas, pero mi sangre no se recupero, estaba tirado en el pasto cubierto de sangre, mi cuerpo, igual que el pasto, estaba moribundo, a pesar de que cerré mis heridas, la sangre es lo que te tiene con vida y teniendo solo un 34%, hay muchas posibilidades de que muera, pero sucedió algo inesperado… hubo un brillo delante mio y una figura apareció, esta tenia la cabeza grande, todo su cuerpo era de color rojo, tenia espinas en todas las partes del cuerpo, alas, colmillos y una cola que terminaba con un aguijón de escorpión. Era la misma cara que apareció cuando yo estaba siendo torturado por Crimson.

-VALLA, VALLA… AL PARECER TE DEJARON TIRADO JOVEN TROY… ME DAS PENA… PERO TENGO UNA MISION QUE CUMPLIR Y ESA ES LA DE CONQUISTAR EQUESTRIA-dijo el monstruo.

-a que has venido-le pregunte casi susurrando por las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-TODAVIA NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR… PERO TU TIENES ALGO QUE ES MIO-dijo el monstruo mirando las patas traseras de metal.

El monstruo agarro las patas traseras de metal, las deslizo y las puso en su cola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte.

-TODOS ME LLAMAN POR DIFERENTES NOMBRES… PERO TÚ ME PUEDES LLAMAR… DORMAMU-dijo el monstruo para luego patearme y dejarme inconsciente.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Y así concluye este capitulo… ya se nombraron a los nombres ganadores, quiero agradecer a todos los participantes, en serio los felicito por dejar buenos nombres… Dormamu… el monstruo, le quito la primera pieza de la armadura a Redspirit y lo dejo inconsciente y Shining le hizo perder mucha sangre… ¿Qué creen que pasara después? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.**


	7. encuentro inesperado

**Ahora les traigo otro nuevo cap., a los que preguntan o preguntarán, abran mas encuentros con Thunder, este cap. Será uno de ellos, que comience el cap. **

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capítulo 7: encuentro inesperado

-TODOS ME LLAMAN POR DIFERENTES NOMBRES… PERO TÚ ME PUEDES LLAMAR… DORMAMU-dijo el monstruo para luego patearme y dejarme inconsciente.

-_caray… estos últimos días me noquearon muchas veces… espero que este sea mi fin… ya no quiero causar problemas_-pensé yo.

Vi una pequeña sombra… luego un pegaso se acercó a mí.

-descuida-me dijo aquel pegaso, yo solo serré mis ojos.

**2 horas después**

Me desperté… estaba en una cama… vi lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuarto… me sentía como nuevo, pareciese que hubiera recuperado gran parte de mi sangre, me levante y me tambaleé hasta la puerta, la abrí y vi a un pegaso de pelaje turquesa, crin amarilla oscura y ojos de color azul.

-al fin despertaste… ya no sabia como despertarte… o perdón… y mis modales… me llamo Lisher, fui guardia en Canterlot, estaba paseando hasta que te vi a ti tirado en el pasto, te traje a mi hogar en Ponyville y te hice recuperar algo de sangre-me dijo aquel pegaso.

-gracias por todo Lisher, mi nombre es Redspirit…

-eh oído hablar de ti… de hecho… todos saben de ti después de que salvaras Ponyville y rescataras a ese pobre pony-dijo Lisher.

-_yo no le diría pobre… cuando se trata de Thunder Pick… ni yo lo puedo vencer_-pensé.

-te preguntaras como hice para que recuperaras gran parte de tu sangre… de hecho… hay un hechizo que solamente yo se de su existencia… es el hechizo de ''rojo de regreso'', ese hechizo puede hacer que tu sangre perdida regrese-dijo Lisher.

-gracias por tu ayuda Lisher… pero creo que mejor me voy-dije yo.

-oh… bueno-dijo el un poco decepcionado.

Yo estaba yendo hacia la puerta hasta que algo me asusto y me hizo caer al suelo.

-pero que rayos-dije yo.

Un brillo apareció en frente de mi… de este apareció una carta… vaya, una carta… chido. La levite y la abrí… de ella decía:

_Redspirit:_

_Te mando esta carta para informarte que ya sé sobre tí y lo que hiciste en mi realidad, no tengo idea de cómo sabes de mí o cómo llegaste a mi realidad.  
Aún así te doy gracias por salvarme, te aseguro que pronto sabrás de mí._

_Atentamente: Héctor A.K.A. Thunder Pick_

_Pd: Con mi sola presencia en tu mundo hubiera sabido de tí, el ladrón colgando en esa telaraña solo me ayudó a confirmar._

_Pd. De la Pd: Me reí por cómo dejaste al ladrón, por un momento pensé que se trataba de un Spiderman versión pony, lo digo por aquella nota que dejaste._

Trague un poco de saliva… digo… eh recibido una carta de Thunder Pick… eso es algo que no se ve todos los días… yo no quiero alterar su Equestria… al recordar lo del ladrón pensé en no regresar al castillo, Twilight no me perdonará por la pelea entre Shining y yo… mi única opción era quedarme en la casa del nuevo amigo que hice… Lisher… pero tendré que preguntarle… espero que acepte. Me dirigí hacia Lisher quien estaba tomando un té de hierbas.

-Lisher-dije yo.

-creí que te habías ido-dijo el.

-me preguntaba si… ¿me puedo hospedar en tu casa?-le pregunte.

-¿enserio?-dijo el.

-uhm… si-dije yo.

-ESTARIA ENCANTADO… QUIEN NO QUERRIA QUE TU TE HOSPEDES EN LA CASA DE UN PONY… ERES UN HEROE AQUÍ-grito el con muchas ganas.

-gracias-dije yo.

-no… gracias a ti-me dijo-¿se te ofrece algo?

-si… ¿tienes tinta y un papel?-le pregunte.

-en la sala-dijo el.

Yo fui directamente a la sala, levite el papel y el pincel con tinta y empecé a escribir.

_Thunder Pick:_

Mi nombre es Troy Ferrari... creo que ya sabes sobre el ladrón... si quieres más informacion, conversa con Bon Bon... la conoces ¿no?... yo creo que si... ella te dira una cosa que no sabes, ahora mismo te hablo desde una casa... un pony me recogio despues de haber peleado con Shining... aunque creo que tu no lo sabes... espero que te cuides o al menos tengas una alarma de seguridad... porque yo tambien me estoy enfrentando a una amenaza... sobre la nota... soy un poco comediante... de hecho... mucho.

Te escribe: Redspirit

Así es, escribí una carta para Thunder, esta noche… voy a ir de nuevo a su Equestria.

**Esa misma noche**

-y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos?-me pregunto Lisher con un traje de espía.

-no te sorprendas… pero hay más Equestrias… esta no es la única… por ejemplo… ahora mismo vamos a visitar una… y si te preguntas como… ya lo sabrás… y… ¿no te da calor con ese traje puesto?-le dije.

-no-dijo el.

-que más da-dije yo.

Volteé y me concentre, un agujero se abrió en frente de mi para luego transformarse en un portal.

-wow-dijo Lisher.

-te sorprendería todos los trucos que tengo-le dije.

Yo cruce el portal pero vi que Lisher no entraba, aún tenia cara de asombrado.

-¿vienes?-le pregunte.

Él se sacudió la cabeza.

-uhm… oh si claro-dijo él para luego caminar hasta el portal y entrar en el.

…

…

…

…

Y… una vez más me encontraba en la Equestria de Thunder… Lisher contemplaba todo ahí… aunque todo era parecido a mi Equestria… esta era la de Thunder.

-increíble… al principio no te creía… pero como explicar esto-dijo el.

-ahora vuelvo… no dejes que nadie te vea-le dije.

-entendido jefe-me dijo.

Yo volteé a verlo.

-no me llames jefe… por favor-le dije.

-como tu quieras-me respondió.

Yo corrí hasta la casa de Thunder, menos mal que era de noche, eh visto películas de espías y soy bueno camuflándome, abrí la ventana con magia y entré al cuarto, camine hasta la cama y puse la carta en ella, antes de irme, quise revisar si todo seguía en orden, estaba en las escaleras, tratando de que nadie me viera, pude escuchar una conversación.

-Thunder… ¿estas seguro de esto?-esa era lo voz de Flamer.

-si… lo estoy… despues de todo… me gustaría conocer a Redspirit… solo lo pude ver durante 1 minuto-esa era la voz de Thunder.

-entonces… regresa pronto… sabes que no me gusta estar sin mi semental a mi lado-dijo Flamer.

-regresare en menos de lo que canta un gallo-dijo Thunder.

Flamer volteo a verme, yo rápidamente metí mi cuerpo pero mi crin se veía.

-Thunder… creo que hay alguien espiándonos-dijo Flamer.

-iré a revisar dijo Thunder estando al primer escalón.

Yo, rápidamente pero silenciosamente salí por la ventana y al voltear… AHHHHHHHHHHHH… Thunder estaba ahí, me desespere.

-creo que tú eres el espía Troy, alias: Redspirit-dijo Thunder levantado una ceja.

-esta bien… arréstame si quieres-dije yo.

-¿y por qué haría yo eso?-me dijo.

-¿no me vas a arrestar?-le pregunte.

-porque lo haría… si tú salvaste mi vida-me dijo.

-oh-dije.

Thunder me levanto una pata.

-gusto en conocerte Red-me dijo.

Yo hice lo mismo para luego chocar cascos.

-igual es un gusto en conocerte… Thunder-dije yo.

-espera un segundo… tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte-me dijo.

-_no me gustan los interrogatorios_-pensé.

Thunder puso una cara seria.

-muy bien… sé que ya eh visto mucho con lo sucedido pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes ir y venir a mi Equestria?, ¿cómo sabes de mi? Y ¿Quién era ese pony?-me pregunto.

-hay caramba… como te lo explico… a, ya se… veras… por las noches eh leído un libro… y ese libro… trata sobre lo que viste en mi Equestria… verás… hace muchos años atrás, ni siquiera cuando las princesas nacieron, había un humilde ángel, este creo una armadura capaz de destruir el planeta, pero él la utilizo para el bien, creo 4 ponys que lo ayudaran a protegerla… esos ponys eran ''los guardianes de la armadura'', sus nombres eran, Bloodwar, Hellblood, Obscurion y Fear, cada uno guardián de una pieza… pero con el tiempo… el ángel fue corrompido, enloqueció, se desfiguro el rostro y desde ese día fue conocido como ''el hijo del diablo'', este demonio creo una guerra para así hacer que los ponys se extingan y dominar Equestria, pero los guardianes se entrometieron, lastima que ellos no pudieron contra el, los corrompió y los volvió del mando opuesto, el diablo lo cogió y lo llevo al infierno junto con los guardianes, solamente para que haga un receso y para cuando este mas fuerte, regresar para conquistar Equestria, el demonio, mejor conocido como ''Dormamu'', fusionó cada pieza de la armadura con su respectivo guardián para que así fuera mas difícil reconstruir la armadura… luego, invento muchos hechizos y se los enseño, uno era el de abrir portales hacia otras Equestrias, por eso, cuando tu estuviste de rehén pudiste ver que el guardián Hellblood pudo abrir un portal y escapar… yo tenia una pieza de la armadura… o sea, había acabado con un guardián, pero… hubo una pelea entre Shining y yo… al final, me lanzo desde una ventana hasta el patio trasero… un pegaso me encontró y me llevo a su hogar en Ponyville… el nombre del pegaso era Lisher, nos volvimos amigos y vinimos aquí… no preguntes para que-le dije a Thunder Pick, este tenia una mirada de confusión, pero pasado un minuto, logro entender todo.

-muy bien… eso responde 2 preguntas… pero aun falta 1… ¿Cómo sabes de mi?-me pregunto.

-te responderé eso con otra pregunta… ¿tu algún día hiciste un fic?-le pregunte.

-uhm… no-me respondió.

-esto es lo que pasa… tu estas viviendo esto ahora mismo… pero tambien, ahora mismo… esto se esta narrando en un fic… hecho por no se quien… ese 'alguien' ve todo lo que pasa aquí y luego lo escribe en un fic y lo sube… algunos fics están pasando en la vida real… no se cuales pero sé que este es uno de ellos… esa persona trata de que el fic tenga sentido real… o sea, se hace pasar por una persona y escribe cualquier cosa para que los demás crean que es un escritor quien lo escribe… yo, antes de que llegara aquí, leía tu fic… ''la vida que comenzó como un sueño''… trata de cuando tu llegaste a Equestria a través de tus sueños… ''las reliquias de la unión''… trata de tu lucha con Christian… y la última que se está dando… ''la reencarnación''… trata del fin del mundo, tu llegaste aquí, te reencontraste con Flamer, sabes la noticia del bebé, visitaste a algunas Equestrias… y un sinfín de cosas más-le dije.

-o sea… que lo que esta pasando ahora mismo… esta siendo narrado por alguien en la tierra-me dijo Thunder.

Yo me acerque a él.

-ahora entiendes-le dije.

-creo que si-me respondió.

-lo vez (le golpeé la cabeza suavemente) solo se trata de procesar lo que escuchas-le dije.

-Red… traje algunas cosas para com… ¿me perdí de algo?-pregunto Lisher.

-no nada… Lisher, él Thunder Pick… Thunder Pick… él es Lisher-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-gusto en conocerte Lisher-le dijo Thunder.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Lisher.

Así paso todo hasta que paso 1 hora… Thunder estaba sentado mientras que Lisher y yo estábamos yéndonos.

-un gusto haber conversado contigo… me quitaste un peso de encima-dijo Thunder.

-de nada… despues de todo… ya somos amigos-dije yo.

Lisher y yo atravesamos el portal y llegamos a nuestra Equestria.

…

…

…

…

-bueno… eso me gusto… siento cosquillas al atravesar el portal-me dijo Lisher.

-a mi tambien… oye Lisher-le dije.

-que pasa-me dijo.

-¿quieres ser mi compañero en mis próximas aventuras?-le pregunte.

Lisher se desmayo.

-uhm… tomare eso como un sí-dije yo para luego reírme.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno… en esta parte sucedieron muchas cosas… les hago una pregunta… ¿Cómo tomaron lo que le dijo Redspirit a Thunder?... dejen su respuesta en la caja de reviews… hasta la próxima.**


	8. entrenamiento forzoso

**Y una vez más vengo con un cap. En donde va a ver training (entrenamiento)… sin más que decir… que venga el cap.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capítulo 8: entrenamiento forzoso

-uhm… tomare eso como un sí-dije yo para luego reírme.

Levite el cuerpo de Lisher y me dirigí a su casa, eran las 4:00 pm. Y estaba preparando un té de hiervas para dárselo a Lisher para cuando despertara, yo aproveche para hacer una replica exacta de un pollo al horno… aunque no me salió tan bien, lo probé, a los pocos segundos abrí una ventana y vomite.

-si que no soy tan bueno con estos platos-dije yo.

Fui a la cama en donde Lisher estaba, me asome y vi que estaba despertando, me fui del cuarto y me senté en una silla de la cocina, no sin antes votar la replica del pollo por la ventana. Lisher camino hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-cielos… tuve un sueño raro… soñé que tu me pediste ser tu compañero-me dijo Lisher.

-es porque si te pedí que fueras mi compañero-le dije.

Lisher se volvió a desmayar.

-HAY… POR FAVOR-grite.

**10 minutos despues**

Lisher se volvió a despertar.

-cielos… tuve un sueño raro… soñé que tu me pediste ser tu compañero-me dijo Lisher.

-hay… es porque si te pedí que fueras mi compañero-le dije.

Lisher se desmayo por tercera vez.

-esta vez no-dije yo para luego hacer a parecer un balde de agua con 10 cubos de hielo, se lo lance a Lisher y este despertó como un pingüino congelado.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… QUE FRIO-dijo como un loco.

-tercera vez-dije yo-tercera vez.

-si… te estaba tomando el pelo-me dijo.

-ten… te preparé un té de hiervas-le dije para luego pasarle el té.

-gracias-me dijo.

-na… no me lo agradezcas… sobre el pedido, si quieres ser mi compañero, tendrás que entrenar muy duro-le dije.

-como digas… ¿desde mañana?-me pregunto.

-si-le dije.

**Esa misma noche**

Estaba hablando con Rafael… 1 hora antes había tele-transportado todas mis pertenencias desde el castillo hasta la casa de Lisher, para hospedarme… esto me da vergüenza… yo no suelo pedir hospedaje… pero que puedo hacer en un momento como este…

Rafael: y… ¿quieres que grabe la voz de Shao Kahn y la utilice para decir lo que tú me pidas?

Redspirit: si… tú eres el único de mis amigos que sabe de Mortal Kombat

Rafael: bueno… en eso tienes razón… lo haré, pero… ¿estás seguro de entrenar al pegaso?

Redspirit: seguro

Rafael: y… ¿Cómo es su apariencia?

Redspirit: espera…

Prendí la pantalla de mi celular y de ella apareció Rafael quien parecía que estaba jugando God of War 3… mire a Lisher quien intentaba levantar unas pesas sin resultado alguno, le tome una foto y se la envié a Rafael.

Rafael: (mirando la foto) no es muy fuerte… que digamos

Redspirit: descuida… con mucho entrenamiento te aseguro que le saldrán punches

Rafael: si tu lo dices

Redspirit: ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Rafael: no es eso… bueno… si es eso

Redspirit: te hago una apuesta… si logro que le salgan punches… harás mi tarea 1 mes cuando valla

Rafael: hecho… pero si yo gano… tú tendrás que hacer la mía… durante 1 mes

Redspirit: hecho

Rafael: tenemos un acuerdo… empezaré a grabar la voz

Redspirit: bueno… hasta la próxima

Yo corté la llamada y miré a Lisher.

-_esta va a ser mi primera sesión de entrenamiento_-pensé yo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Toda la sala de Lisher se convirtió en una sala de entrenamiento, había espadas, pistolas, metralletas, bombas para cambiar de apariencia y muchas cosas más.

-muy bien Lisher… empecemos desde lo básico… dale un puñetazo al saco de boxear-le dije a Lisher.

-como diga maestro-me dijo.

Lisher se acercó al saco, le dio un puñetazo con éxito.

-bien… ahora una patada-le dije.

Lisher le dio una patada al saco igualmente con éxito.

-excelente… ahora intenta un puñetazo seguido de una patada-le dije.

Lisher metió un puñetazo al saco y luego una patada voladora.

-aprendes bien-le dije-trata con 2 puñetazos y 2 patadas voladoras.

Lisher le dio al saco dos puñetazos y luego extendió sus alas para… ¿HACER PATADAS DE BICICLETA?

-fácil, fácil-me dijo Lisher.

-se supone que eso seria lo siguiente… bueno… aléjate del saco y luego embístelo-le dije.

Él se alejó del saco, extendió sus alas y empezó a correr, parecía un charger… embistió al saco con éxito.

-great-le dije-ahora intenta hacer 6 cabezazos.

Lisher… sin problema, pudo hacer los 6 cabezazos seguidamente.

-si que tienes alma de un guerrero-le dije-imagina que el saco es un pony… dale una patada en la cabeza.

Lisher le dio al saco una patada en su supuesta cabeza, su pata llego muy alto lo cual me impresiono.

-eso es-le dije-para terminar los ataques básicos… muéstrame tus mejores movimientos.

-a la orden maestro-me dijo.

Lisher miró fijamente al saco, le dio 10 puñetazos, luego 13 patadas seguidamente de una patada voladora para seguir con unas patadas de bicicleta, después junto sus cascos y le dio un puñetazo completo en la parte alta para que después vuele hacia atrás, salto hacia el saco y le dio un rodillazo, sus cascos delanteros chocaron contra el suelo, dio una voltereta y abrió sus alas para finalmente hacerle múltiples cortes con estas… al parecer… sus alas eran las más fuertes que vi en toda mi vida, Lisher dio otra voltereta hacia atrás y los 2 miramos como el saco se rompía y se desmoronaba… me quede con la boca abierta.

-muy bien… eso fue algo que no espere de ti-le dije.

-las apariencias engañan… lo que le pido… es que me ayude a levantar esas pesas… como usted les dice-me dijo.

-paciencia… pronto te enseñare… por ahora pasemos a los movimientos intermedios-le dije.

-¿Cuáles son?-me pregunto.

-los movimientos básicos fue el estilo libre… ahora te voy a enseñar el estilo dragón-le dije.

-muy bien maestro-me dijo.

-perfecto… levanta tu pata delantera derecha-le dije, él lo hizo-luego pon más adelante tu pata trasera izquierda-le dije, me hizo caso-levanta y estira para adelante tu pata delantera izquierda-le dije, le faltaba algo a la postura-estira para atrás tu pata trasera derecha-le dije, él lo hizo y así quedo la postura de dragón.

-un poco difícil-me dijo utilizando la postura.

-descuida… ya te acostumbraras-le dije.

-maestro… ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-me pregunto.

-descuida-le dije-no será tan difícil.

-ok-me dijo.

-cierra tus ojos… déjate llevar… imagina un dragón, un dragón turquesa… imagina que está tirando fuego… y que ahora está golpeando algo-dije.

Lisher hizo todo lo que le dije… al momento, Lisher, sin darse cuenta, estaba levantando su pata delantera izquierda y luego dio un puñetazo muy fuerte al suelo.

-¿qué fue eso?-me pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-nada… tu sigue siguiendo indicaciones… quiero que te imagines lo que te voy a decir-le dije.

-cuando quieras-me dijo.

-bien… imagina que el dragón está volando… y que poco a poco se va transformando en un pegaso, imagina que un aura está rodeando al pegaso… un aura en forma de dragón-le dije.

A Lisher le empezó a rodear un aura turquesa… un aura que poco a poco se transformo en un dragón.

-_bien_-pensé-imagina que el dragón está tomando el control del pegaso… imagina que el dragón dio una patada y el pegaso también.

El dragón en forma de aura dio una patada y Lisher también dio una patada.

-maestro… ¿qué está pasando?-me pregunto.

-tu concéntrate… imagina al dragón lanzando fuego desde sus manos y el pegaso está haciendo lo mismo que el dragón.

Yo hice aparecer 5 hot-dogs, los levite y vi como el aura del dragón lanzaba fuego de sus manos junto con Lisher… ahora saben para que hice aparecer los 5 hot-dogs.

-maestro, no entiendo… siento que mis patas delanteras están calientes… y siento un buen olor.

-Lisher… abre los ojos-le dije.

Lisher abrió los ojos y se quedó quedo sorprendido por lo que vio.

-AHHHHHHHHHH-grito él, el aura desapareció.

-Lisher… te dije que no perdieras la concentración-le dije.

-lo siento maestro… pero como es posible que un aura de dragón apareciera en mi entorno y me controle por completo-me dijo Lisher.

-te equivocas… tu controlas al dragón-le dije.

-pero… como-me pregunto.

-verás… cuando yo estaba en mi mundo… tenía un amigo… se llamaba Rafael… él era un aficionado al lado oscuro que tiene cada una de las personas… él desato su lado oscuro en una pequeña pelea en el colegio…

_Flashback narrado por Redspirit:_

_Tenía 10 años en ese entonces, estaba jugando fútbol en el recreo cuando vi que un chico estaba molestando a Rafael… era un chico 3 años mayor que él… el chico golpeo a Rafael en el estomago y lo dejo tirado en el piso… pero él se levanto y comenzó a golpear al chico por la espalda… lo hizo caer, se puso encima suyo y le dio múltiples puñetazos en la cara hasta el punto en que lo hizo sangrar por la nariz… yo vi todo, parecía una escena de una película… Rafael empezó a ahorcar al chico hasta que lo dejo traumado… llamaron a sus padres y le dijeron que por poco trauma para siempre al chico… menos mal que solamente lo sancionaron durante 3 días, pero al chico… por molestar y por decirle viejo de mierda al director… lo expulsaron. Un fin de semana, yo fui a la casa de Rafael… el me explico que su reacción en el colegio fue la reacción de su lado oscuro… me dijo que todos teníamos uno… y que había una forma de volverlo bueno… era canalizando toda su fuerza y volverla un aura… controlar al aura con la mente… imaginándote a cualquier animal para que el aura se transforme en ese animal… y luego imaginar cosas… para que el aura haga eso junto contigo mismo… eso es lo que te estoy enseñando ahora mismo._

_Fin del flashback_

-ahora entiendo-me dijo Lisher.

-por eso te debes concentrar-le dije-empecemos de nuevo.

-espera-me dijo Lisher.

Él cerró los ojos y de nuevo apareció el aura de dragón.

-muy bien… imagina que el dragón se está cubriendo con sus alas-le dije.

Las alas de Lisher crecieron y le cubrieron por delante.

-ahora imagina que el dragón está volando-le dije.

Lisher extendió sus alas y, junto con el dragón, empezaron a volar.

-no abras los ojos-le dije.

-¿enserio es necesario tener los ojos cerrados?-me pregunto.

-sep-le dije.

Lisher sintió una brisa pasar por su cuerpo, él sonrió y se fue volando.

-yejaaaaaaaaaa… MAESTRO INTENTE ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo-me grito Lisher saliendo por una ventana… al parecer el dragón podía traspasar algunas cosas.

-para esto me quede toda la noche despierto-me dije a mi mismo.

Cerré los ojos y un aura en forma de fénix apareció, era del mismo tamaño que el dragón, está empezó a elevarse mientras que yo extendía mis patas delanteras y juntaba mis patas traseras, salí volando igual que el dragón, me encontraba sobrevolando hasta que el fénix vio al dragón, este se acercó.

-WOW… USTED TAMBIEN TIENE SU PROPIO ANIMAL-me dijo Lisher.

-ASÍ ES… RECUERDA LISHER, EL DRAGÓN MIRA POR TI… Y MI FÉNIX MIRA POR MI-le dije.

-COPIADO MAESTRO-me dijo para luego alejarse.

Estuvimos así durante 20 largos y divertidos minutos, después de eso, regresamos a la sala.

-que divertido maestro-me dijo Lisher.

-lo se… ya pasaste los movimientos intermedios… el estilo dragón… tu lo puedes llamar a si… yo le puedo llamar estilo fénix… depende del animal que te toque… ahora sí… pasemos a los movimientos difíciles-le dije.

-escucho-me dijo.

-hoy te enseñare a utilizar esto (levite una bazuca) la bazuca-le dije.

-wow-dijo Lisher mirando fijamente a la bazuca-déjeme intentarlo (me arrancho la bazuca)

-espera Lisher… se requiere de tiempo-le dije.

-calma maestro, y lo vi utilizando eso, (señala a la metralleta) solo hay que jalar el gatillo… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-dijo Lisher.

Lisher apunta hacia una pared, jala el gatillo y sale volando con bazuca y todo.

-MAESTROOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo Lisher… este se estrello contra un granero.

Luego de eso, Lisher se dirigió a la puerta, le abrí y el entro cubierto de hojas.

-uhm… todavía no te voy a enseñar a camuflarte-le dije como broma.

-yey-me dijo Lisher.

Un rato después, Lisher se quito todas las hojas y empezamos a practicar en serio.

-muy bien Lisher… basta de juegos-le dije yo.

-es gracioso… pero será el doble cuando tenga 2 bazucas-me dijo.

-solo tendrás 1-le dije.

-oh bueno… sigue siendo genial-me dijo.

Y así le enseñe a disparar todas las armas… Lisher se demoro en aprender a utilizar hasta una pistola… pero con el tiempo, se volvió un experto, llego la hora de la verdad… la lucha, llame a Rafael.

Rafael: déjame adivinar… ya están listos

Redspirit: si… ¿tienes la voz?

Rafael: cuenta con eso

Redspirit: muy bien, voy a prender la cámara para que puedas ver todo, tambien voy a poner mi celular con altavoz para que se escuche la grabación

Rafael: empieza cuando quieras

-muy bien Lisher… llego el momento de la verdad-le dije-en frente de ti tienes unas bolsas… en realidad estas bolsas contienen disfraces, lo único que tienes que hacer es tirar la bolsa al suelo, esta, cuando explote, te cubrirá con humo que, al momento de disolverse, aparecerás con un traje nuevo, así que no te asustes.

-entendido maestro-me dijo Lisher.

Lisher agarro la bomba, la tiro al suelo y se transformo en… Sub-Zero.

Na: cada vez que Rafael hable… intenten leerlo pero con la voz de Chao Kahn… si lo conocen.

Rafael: Sub-Zero

Yo agarre otra bomba, la arroje al suelo y me transforme en… Scorpion.

Rafael: Scorpion

-maestro… mire, ya se caminar en dos patas-me dijo Lisher con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció-lo siento maestro pero lo voy a tener que vencer.

-inténtalo-le dije con cara seria.

Lisher y yo dimos 2 pasos hacia adelante, cada vez que Lisher daba un paso, el piso que estaba a su alrededor se congelaba, en mi caso, se recalentaba.

Rafael: Round 1… FIGHT

Lisher y yo nos pusimos en posición de batalla, él corrió hacia mi intentando darme un puñetazo, yo lo bloqueé y le di una patada, él me… ¿CONGELO?... creía que no sabia de los poderes de Zub-Zero… Lisher me golpeo ocasionando que el hielo se rompiera, yo me tele-transporte y reaparecí detrás de él tirándole dos patadas, él volteó y le lancé una cuchilla kunai (la que utiliza Scorpion en su: Get over hear). La kunai atravesó el traje de Lisher.

-GET OVER GERE-le grite yo jalándolo hacia mí.

Yo saqué mi espada, salte y apunte hacia Lisher pero él reaccionó antes de lo esperado y me volvió a congelar, antes de que callera congelado, él me golpeó e hizo que de nuevo se rompiera el hielo, yo estaba tirado, abrí un portal de fuego debajo de mi y reaparecí arriba de Lisher, le pateé la cabeza 5 veces y este callo, yo me aleje de él, Lisher se arrodillo y con la ayuda del hielo se impulso para envestirme, yo saqué mi espada y le hice un corte en el pecho haciendo que parara, él se levanto e invocó una estalactita de hielo, me la lanzo y me atravesó el pecho, la estalactita desapareció pero no de dejo ningún orificio en el pecho, yo me enoje, de nuevo le lancé la cuchilla kunai pero Lisher la bloqueo, Lisher corrió hacia mi con una espada gigante pero yo pase entre su piernas y le di golpes de fuego en el pecho haciendo que caiga.

Rafael: Scorpion Wins

Lisher se levanta.

Rafael: Round 2… FIGHT

Yo saqué dos espadas de fuego y Lisher sacó la misma espada gigante que utilizo en el round anterior… yo ataque a Lisher ocasionando que su cinturón se queme, él se sacó el cinturón, congelo mis espadas y al momento de que la suya choque con las mías, estas se rompieron dejándome solamente con la cuchilla kunai, yo se la lancé pero él la bloqueo de nuevo pero yo le lancé la que tenía en la otra mano, esta cuchilla se enterró en pierna izquierda y yo lo jalé.

-GET OVER HERE-dije yo… me gusta decir eso.

Esta vez salte mas rápido que la otra vez y le di a Lisher un codazo en el pecho, este se levanto, me agarro de las piernas y me azoto varias veces contra una pared, yo me solté y le di un cabezazo, Lisher agarro su espada y me corto medio traje, la parte sin filo choco con mi cabeza ocasionando que me callera.

Rafael: Zub-Zero Wins

Yo me levante.

Rafael: Round 3… FIGHT

Yo junte mis manos invocando una esfera de fuego que crecía, Lisher hizo lo mismo, obviamente era una de hielo… al final, lanzamos las esferas, estas chocaron. Las esferas estaban en una lucha de fuerza, mi esfera vencía a la de Lisher, luego la de Lisher vencía a la mía y así sucesivamente, pero llegó un momento en que la esfera de Lisher venció a la mía ya que me había cansado de estar en esa posición, la esfera me hizo impactar contra la pared y para colmo me congele, Lisher se me acerco, rompió el hielo que había en la rotura del traje, se quito la mascara y soplo un aire súper helado en contra de mi cuerpo… me estaba helando por adentro y por afuera, forzosamente cerré mis ojos e hice una explosión de fuego causando que todo el hielo de mi cuerpo se derritiera, Lisher estaba en el suelo, antes de que se parara, le lance 4 bolas de fuego, 2 en sus zapatos y 2 en sus guantes causando que bien zapatos como guantes se fundieran y dejara a Lisher atrapado en el suelo, yo me lance hacia él y le di muchos golpes en la cara, salté hacia atrás y vi como Lisher cerraba sus ojos.

Rafael: FINISH HIM

Yo miré al celular… volteé y supe que solamente quería que lo noqueara, le lance múltiples bolas de fuego en sus extremidades, le lancé la cuchilla kunai, esta se enterró en el hombro derecho de Lisher, yo lo jalé.

-GET OVER HERE-dije yo.

Yo golpeé a Lisher causando que diera muchas volteretas en el aire, al final golpeé su pecho para que callera al suelo.

Rafael: Scorpion Wins… FATALITY

Yo junte mis manos y un humo me cubrió, al final, me transforme en Redspirit, a Lisher le cubrió el humo estando noqueado… luego se transformo en Lisher.

**5 minutos despues**

-hay… mi cabeza… veo que me derrotaste, maestro-dijo Lisher sobándose la cabeza.

-así es… puede que domines el poder de Sub-Zero… pero todavía te falta más experiencia-le dije.

-entrenare todo el tiempo que diga… maestro-le dije.

-bien-le dije.

Yo y Lisher entrenamos duro… cada día… cada noche… no salíamos de la casa para nada… ya pasaron 5 meses desde el primer día de entrenamiento… Lisher cumplió años el mes pasado por lo cual ese día no hicimos nada… terminábamos de entrenar.

-has progresado mucho Lisher… mañana será tu último día de entrenamiento… tomaremos un breve descanso-le dije.

-como diga maestro-me dijo Lisher.

Estos 5 meses han hecho cambiar toda mi vida… Lisher ahora me era más leal, tambien le salieron punches… tambien hace 5 meses que no veía a mi hermana ni a Twilight… ya me acostumbre a esta nueva vida… ahora seré para siempre Redspirit… bueno… hasta que me valla a la tierra… pero este tiempo siendo un maestro me a hecho cambiar mucho… ahora soy más serio… últimamente no a habido movimiento de los guardianes… por lo cual estoy más tranquilo.

**En las afueras del reino Changeling**

Ahí estaban Obscurion, Fear, Bloodwar y Dormamu, delante de ellos había 3 gigantes, un pájaro, un dragón y un minotauro.

-impresionante Obscurion… tu habilidad de crear criaturas como esta es impresionante-dijo Dormamu.

-gracias jefe… es un alago para mi-dijo Obscurion.

-prepara a estas criaturas… ahora mismo irán para Ponyville-dijo Dormamu.

-como ordene-dijo Obscurion.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Así concluye este cap., para todos los que están con el asunto del rencuentro de Twilight y Red… les aviso que el siguiente cap. Será ese rencuentro… ¿Cómo será la batalla contra los 3 gigantes?... no se pierdan el próximo cap. **


	9. Gigantes vs Pequeños

**Ahora si… que venga mas acción y aventuras… además que en este cap. Se vuelven rencontrar Redspirit con Twilight… que venga el cap.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 9: Gigantes vs. Pequeños

-como ordene-dijo Obscurion.

Obscurion soltó a los 3 gigantes y estos fueron corriendo y volando.

-llegaran por la tarde-dijo Obscurion.

-bien… conversare con la reina de los Changeling para unir fuerzas-dijo Dormamu dirigiéndose al castillo.

**En la casa de Lisher**

-maestro… ¿usted es novio de Twilight Sparkle?-me pregunto Lisher.

-lo era-le dije.

-todo este tiempo… usted no me dijo que paso entre su relación-me dijo Lisher.

-no paso nada importante Lisher… solo una pelea con su hermano… no creo que me perdone después de eso-le dije con la cara baja.

-y solamente porque usted cree eso pensara que no lo quiere volver a ver-me dijo… yo lo miré.

-creo que tienes razón-le dije.

-hay veces en que no y hay veces en que si… pero, estoy seguro que Twilight y aún más, su hermana… quieren que regrese al castillo-me dijo Lisher.

Yo me levante motivado, agarre unos bits y me dirigí hacia Lisher.

-gracias por motivarme… iré a ver a Twilight y a Mariela… cuídate, regresare pronto-le dije a Lisher.

-eso maestro… ve y aclara las cosas-me dijo.

Yo salí de la puerta… hace 5 meses que no salgo de esta casa… pero al pasar por un poste me congele… había un cartel… un cartel que decía mi nombre y estaba pegada mi foto… debajo decía: ''Wanted, si lo encuentran, regresar al castillo en Canterlot, se dará una buena recompensa''… imposible, quieren ejecutarme… no iré a ese maldito castillo… nunca más, antes de que alguien me viera, me fui a la casa de Lisher, al entrar este me miro con confusión.

-uhm… maestro, ¿tan rápido vino del castillo?-me pregunto.

-no iré… me quieren ejecutar-le dije.

-¿y tiene evidencias sobre eso?-me pregunto.

-si… hay carteles colgados por todo Ponyville que tienen mi foto y dicen ''Wanted''-le dije.

Lisher abrió los ojos.

-en ese caso… será mejor que no salga de mi casa-me dijo Lisher.

-tu tienes la oportunidad de llevarme al castillo, entregarme y recibir una fuerte suma de dinero… ¿por qué no lo haces?-le pregunte.

-porque estos 5 meses entrenando con usted… no solamente me ah enseñado a pelear, sino que tambien me enseño a no traicionar ni decepcionar a las personas cercanas y a las personas que respeto-me dijo Lisher, yo estaba feliz de ver a un alumno así.

-Namaste-dije yo.

-Namaste-dijo Lisher.

-bueno… creo que por el momento seguiremos entrenando-le dije pero en eso suena mi celular.

Yo me acerqué a este y contesté, se trataba de Rafael.

Rafael: hola Red

Redspirit: que hay

Rafael: ¿recuerdas que te dije hace 4 meses que iba a hacer 2 espadas de piedra iguales a las de Kratos?

Redspirit: si… que hay con eso

Rafael: adivina

Redspirit: ¿las terminaste?

Rafael: cual era la palabra que busco… a ya me acuerdo… SI

Redspirit: (deja caer el celular)

Rafael: hola, hola... ¿hay alguien en el celular?

Redspirit: (recoge el celular) nada… es solo que… me sorprendiste

Rafael: así soy yo… al final salgo sorprendiendo a todos

Redspirit: bueno… ¿qué día es hoy?

Rafael: octubre 23 del 2012

Redspirit: terminaste un día antes de lo acordado

Rafael: antes es mejor que después

Redspirit: buena frase… se la voy a enseñar a Lisher

Rafael: ¿le enseñas todo lo que te digo?

Redspirit: uhm…

**Hace un mes **

-muy bien Lisher, ahora empecemos la pelea de espadas-dije yo.

-de acuerdo maestro-me dijo Lisher.

Ambos empezamos a chocar espadas, Lisher manejaba la espada como todo buen maestro, hasta creo que la manejaba mejor que yo, yo salte para golpearlo pero el bloqueo el ataque con la espada, yo lo tumbe y puse mi espada en su cuello.

-yo soy tu padre-le dije.

-jajaja… que gracioso maestro-me dijo Lisher para luego levantarse y seguir peleando.

**Tiempo actual**

Redspirit: uhm… no

Rafael: bien… no me gusta que le digan a otras personas las frases que yo saco de pelis

Redspirit: si… lo sé

Rafael: bueno, tengo que colgar… falta poco para Halloween, esa ropa no se plancha sola

Redspirit: ¿tan grandecito y sigues con Halloween?

Rafael: no es eso… hay un concurso de disfraces y el ganador se lleva $1 000

Redspirit: quiero ese dinero

Rafael: ese dinero será mio (corta la llamada)

Yo apagué mi celular.

-maestro, ¿era Rafael?-me pregunto Lisher.

-si… me llamo para decirme sobre algo que hizo-le dije.

-entiendo-me dijo.

-vamos a practicar-le dije pero hubo un temblor.

-¡sujétese maestro!-me dijo Lisher aferrado al saco de boxear.

-¡voy a salir a ver que es lo que pasa!-le grite para luego salir.

Al salir de la casa de Lisher casi me impacto lo que vi… eran 3 monstruos… no creo que sea publicidad para la Nightmare Night… eran un pájaro con una cola larga; como de 9,5 metros, un minotauro con un pedazo gigante de un muro; lo utilizaba como mazo y… el que más me impresiono… era un dragón echo de piedra… los 3 estaban chancando las casas, de repente apareció de un portal Obscurion.

-¡ataquen mis preciadas bestias!-grito Obscurion.

Obscurion volteo hacia mí.

-valla… valla, nos volvemos a encontrar-me dijo-espero que te quedes viendo la destrucción que causan mis creaciones.

-ni lo sueñes-dije yo para luego invocar una beretta px4 storm y una shotgun striker y empezar a dispararle.

Las balas que impactaban contra el cuerpo de Obscurion se destrozaban, no sabia el porqué.

-no creas que me harás daño, calcule el punto de impacto y desarrolle un escudo invisible e indestructible-me dijo Obscurion.

-(enojado al máximo) HIJO DE MIL 'BEP'-le grite yo.

-jajajaja… disfruta tus últimos días en este pueblecillo que nunca debió existir-dijo Obscurion-ah… para dejarte bajo presión (abre un portal) que tal si mi dragón visita tu mundo.

Cerré mis puños y de estos salieron fuego.

-no te atrevas-dije yo.

Obscurion mando al dragón a que entrara por el portal.

-ja… tendré 2 ciudades destruidas en un día… Dormamu estará muy orgulloso-dijo Obscurion.

-ahora que-dije yo.

-¡maestro!-me dijo Lisher saliendo de la casa.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que tarde o temprano tendrías tu primera batalla?-le pregunte a Lisher.

-si maestro… ¿qué hay con eso?-dijo Lisher mirando a los monstruos-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ohoh.

-prepárense a ser destruidos-dijo Obscurion.

-Lisher… distráelos… tengo que hacer una llamada-le dije.

-si… claro-me respondió.

Yo fui a la casa, tome el celular y llame a Rafael.

Rafael: ¿halo?

Redspirit: Rafael… por favor… agarra tus espadas y sal afuera que uno de los guardianes mando a un monstruo a nuestra ciudad

Rafael: Red… te seré sincero… ya paso el día de las bromas… ahora va a ser Halloween

Redspirit: no estoy bromeando

Rafael: viejo… si sigues insistiendo vas a romper la Pinkie promesa de no decir mentiras ni engañarme

Redspirit: PERO YO…

**BOOM**

Se escucho una explosión en el celular y se oyeron pasos y disparos.

Rafael: VIEJO ES ENORME… UN DRAGÓN ECHO DE PIEDRA

Redspirit: ahora si me crees

Rafael: voy por las espadas (sonido de pasos) (sonido de una puerta cerrándose) (sonido de una persona agarrando algo) las tengo pero… están un poco pesadas

Redspirit: eso yo lo resuelvo

Yo me concentre y una esfera azul-rojo salió de mi cuerno, la lancé al cielo mientras se abría un portal en frente de ella, ese rayo lo envié a la tierra para fortalecer a Rafael y a la vez a sus espadas.

Rafael: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (sonido de una persona electrocutándose)

El hechizo consistía así… lanzo un rayo color azul para fortalecer a una persona y de color rojo para fortalecer el objeto que lleva… tiene ciertas consecuencias, por ejemplo: enloquecimiento, hiperactividad al 100% y locura extrema.

Rafael: viejo… que me has hecho

Redspirit: digamos que incremente tu fuerza y le di poderes a tus espadas… en resumen… eres un mini-Kratos

Rafael: y quieres que me enfrente a esa 'bep' que está afuera… chido

Redspirit: sep

Rafael: (sonido de pasos) (sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose) (sonido de 2 espadas enterrándose en una roca) TE LLAMARE DESPUES

Lo último que escuche fue aire y a una persona gritando 'yeeeaaah'… al parecer Rafael se monto encima del dragón y ahora está en el aire… que envidia. Salí de la casa y vi que Lisher estaba golpeando al minotauro en el rostro y vi al pajarraco de 4 toneladas a punto de embestir a Lisher, yo corrí hacia este y lo empuje haciendo que el ave embista al minotauro.

-debí haberlas mejorado-dijo Obscurion-pero por suerte.

Obscurion lanza 3 rayos al cielo, 1 se tele-transporta y los otros 2 chocan contra el minotauro y el pájaro, de ellos… empezaron a salir… zombies… me pregunto como le irá a Rafael.

**En la tierra**

**Vista de los hechos: Rafael**

Me estaba yendo bien, le arrancaba pedazos de piedras, ya no estábamos volando… sino estábamos en una carretera, la policía y la prensa y la 'urraca' vinieron a ver la pelea, pero un rayo salió de un portal y choco contra el dragón… de él aparecieron… zombies… genial.

-a ver como me va-dije.

Espere a que los zombies vinieran hacia mi, estando a pocos metros de ellos, afile mis espadas unas a otras y al primero que vi lo levante del hombro y le atravesé el cuerpo con una de mis espadas 3 veces seguidas, al segundo le arranque la cabeza, al tercero le enterré la espada en el ''amigo'', al cuarto lo hice girar para luego cortarlo en pedacitos, mientras masacraba a estos zombies cantaba una canción que yo invente.

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Vive en una piña debajo del mar

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Su cuerpo era cuadrado y anormal

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

¡Lo cortan en trocitos y sin piedad!

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Tiene pingas en vez de pies

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Bob-pi-ñon-ja

Él es Bob… piñonja

Jajajaja

Mientras ustedes leían la canción yo ya había terminado con gran parte de estos zombies, estos periodistas asustados de mi… hasta unos se habían desmayado… pero tenia trabajo que hac-

-uhm-dije yo ya que el dragon me golpeo con su cola.

Yo me levante… vi un charco de agua en frete mio y me mire… mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sangre de los zombies, no me dio mucha importancia, levante mis espadas y mire al dragón muy amenazantemente, escupí una piedra que tenia en la boca y eleve mis espadas para luego lanzarlas hacia el dragón, pero la policía interfirió.

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

Se escuchaban disparos que iban directamente hacia el dragón, este empezó a volar, ya estando a 100 metros del suelo, empezó a bajar en picada directamente hacia los policías, estos se asustaron, yo… por otra parte… me puse en donde seria el punto de impacto del dragón, junte mis espadas e hice que reunieran energía, cuando el dragón impacto con mis espadas, lo que hice fue empujarlo hacia atrás y lanzarle un rayo potente que salió de mis espadas, hubo una explosión, la prensa y los polis se cubrieron en los autos, yo… estuve expuesto a la explosión…

**Equestria **

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit **

Ya habíamos acabado con todos los zombies, son fáciles de matar pero nos llevo cierto tiempo. Estaba golpeando al pájaro con unas piedras, Lisher utilizaba el aura de su dragón para lanzar fuego hacia el minotauro, yo volteé hacia un puesto de manzanas y pude ver como las mane 6 junto con las princesas y Shining Armor, quien tenia un yeso en su pata trasera derecha, miraban la pelea, estaban ahí parados, sin hacer nada… pero me desconcentre y deje que el pájaro me embistiera y me aplaste con su cola, Lisher volteo y desvaneció el aura, esto hizo que el minotauro lo agarre y golpeé su cabeza muchas veces con su mazo, luego lo soltó y empezó a pisarlo varias veces mientras que en mi caso, el pájaro me aplastaba con su cola, yo hice un esfuerzo por levantarme pero fue en vano y para colmo empeoro mi situación, ahora mi cabeza estaba hundida en el hueco y mis piernas estaban en el aire.

-_esto va a doler_-pensé yo.

-m-m-m-maestro-escuche a penas lo que dijo Lisher.

Los dos monstruos seguían aplastándonos mientras que las mane no hacían nada…solo se quedaban ahí paradas, lo pude sentir, sentí como el pájaro me levantaba con una de sus patas, vi al pájaro con el pico abierto, me iva a devorar, vi que a Lisher le estaba haciendo lo mismo que a mi… yo volteé hacia el pájaro, estaba a centim- waaaaaaaaaaaag… su aliento apestaba… vi que lentamente cerraba el pico pero se escucho un sonido y esto hizo que el pájaro la abriera rápidamente y me dejara libre pero yo como estaba muy débil… caí al suelo… vi que Lisher tambien estaba recostado en el suelo, volteé a ver a las mane 6 y vi que el cuerno de Twilight y Shining estaban humeando… eso quiso decir que ellos nos ayudaron.

* * *

NA: pongan esta canción: watch?v=55buv2RfaHY

* * *

**Narración en tercera persona**

(Se abren tres cuadros, en uno estaba Lisher, en otro Redspirit y en el otro Rafael, los tres estaban en el suelo, los tres se levantan)

-no puedo perder-dijo Rafael.

-no puedo perder-dijo Lisher.

-no puedo perder-dijo Redspirit.

Los tres miran fijamente a sus respectivos enemigos, Rafael afila sus espadas, Lisher materializo su aura de dragón y Redspirit materializo su aura de fénix… Rafael corre hacia el dragón mientras que Lisher y Redspirit vuelan hacia sus oponentes, Rafael entierra sus espadas en la nuca del dragón y una vez más despegan al aire, Lisher lanzaba fuego mientras que el minotauro intentaba acercarse y Redspirit peleaba con sus alas al igual que el pájaro, Rafael se encontraba a pocos metros del espacio, movió sus espadas para adelante y el dragón empezó a bajar en picada, Rafael sonrió y lo dirigió hacia un gran campo en donde la boca del dragón impacto contra el gras… Lisher agarro al minotauro, le dio cabezazos y lo lanzo al cielo con su cola, luego enterró sus orejas puntiagudas en su pecho… Redspirit hizo que el pájaro se resbalara y luego le dio un codazo al estilo Smack Down para terminar arrancándole las plumas de las alas para que no volara, los tres monstruos volvieron a escupir zombies… Rafael junto sus espadas y las empezó a girar para matar a los zombies más rápido, a uno le hizo un ''the rock botton'' y luego empezó a azotar sus espadas contra el suelo para así crear pequeños temblores que hacían que los zombies se caigan, Rafael puso sus espadas en el suelo y empezó a correr hacia el dragón, mientras este corría, sus espadas cortaban en dos a los zombies que se habían caído, se elevo en lo aires y le corto a un zombi sus brazos… Lisher lanzaba espinas a cualquier zombi que veía, tambien abría y cerraba sus alas para lanzar fuertes brisas hacia los zombies que estaban lejos para luego lanzar fuego, tambien arrancaba pedazos de suelo para lanzárselos al minotauro quien bateaba cada pedazo que se acercaba, Lisher emitió un fuerte rugido que hizo que el minotauro y los zombies se ensordecieran y se aturdieran, este aprovecho el momento para lanzarle más pedazos de suelo al minotauro quien ya se encontraba en el piso enterrado por muchos bloques y a los zombies les lanzaba espinas y tambien hacia que huelan un aliento que hacia que les explote la cabeza… Redspirit, con sus filosas garras, arrancaba la cabezas de los zombies y los aplastaba, había un grupo de zombies y Redspirit les lanzo 4 cabezas derrumbándolos a todos haciendo ''chuza'', luego hizo q ue sus ojos brillaran segando a los zombies faltantes, esto hizo que él los aplastara con su cola envuelta en llamas… a Rafael solo le faltaba un zombi, este volteo a ver a sus camaradas tirados en el piso y empezó a correr pero Rafael lo detiene con sus espadas y lo parte en trocitos… los tres voltearon a ver a sus oponentes, los tres corrieron y los tres monstruos tambien lo hicieron, al chocar empezaron a volcarse en el suelo pero a Rafael le costaba trabajo ya que era el único que no tenia a su bestia en aura para hacerse grande, Redspirit chanco al pájaro para poder golpearle sus patas y así impedir que se mueva pero este reacciono y lo empujo para atrás, luego el pájaro voló hacia él y lo impulso hacia arriba para darle un picazo pero Red reacciona, pasa entre su reta-guardia y lo parte en dos, esto hace que se desintegre… Lisher lanzaba bolas de fuego y el minotauro rayos de poder a través de sus cuernos, cada vez que dos de estos chocaban, se creaban ondas de sonido, Lisher hizo un garabato en el cielo y luego se formo una estrella, la levanto y la lanzo directamente hacia el minotauro quien arrojo su maso al suelo y luego hizo un Kamehameha hacia la estrella, Lisher hacia sus esfuerzos para superar el Kamehameha pero este era más poderoso, Lisher elevo con su cola una roca y se la lanzo al minotauro causando una breve distracción de segundo en la que aprovecho para incrementar la fuerza de la estrella y así desintegrar al minotauro… Rafael arrancaba piedras que tenia el dragón, cada vez que arrancaba más piedras, más se acercaba a su sistema nervioso, al final entro a su cuerpo y lo empezó a destrozar por dentro, el dragón no resistió más y exploto salpicando a todos los oficiales sesos e intestinos (algo asqueroso, ¿no?) Rafael tenia una mirada de enojado, miro a todos los oficiales mientras decían ''manos arriba''… Rafael empezó a matar a todos los oficiales pero estos dispararon varias veces haciendo que Rafael caiga al suelo y… muera.

(Se cierran los tres cuadros)

* * *

NA: más o menos, aquí debe de terminar la canción.

* * *

**Equestria**

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit**

Todo el centro estaba con zombies muertos y mucha sangre… esto no me gusto, volteé a ver a las mane 6 y una pony de pelaje blanco y crin amarillo salió detrás de Pinkie Pie, sus ojos me parecían familiar.

-Red...

-no me digan nada… no dejare que me decapiten-dije yo agarrando a Lisher para luego tele-transportarme.

**Desierto de Ponyville**

Yo y Lisher aparecimos ahí… no quería ver a las mane 6 de nuevo.

-maestro…

-no las voy a volver a ver… no quiero-le dije a Lisher-vámonos… esta vez estoy muy enojado.

-como diga-me dijo Lisher.

Los dos nos tele-transportamos hacia la casa… vi por la ventana que todos ya se habían ido y algunos ponys estaban limpiando el desastre.

-¿está seguro de no querer salir?-me pregunto Lisher.

-por lo menos con una capa para comprar víveres-le respondí.

-tengo varias capas-me dijo.

Yo solamente pude sonreír.

**Equestria nº: ¿?**

**Vista de los hechos: Rafael**

Abrí mis ojos… vi que era de día y que algunos… ¿ponys?... ¿mirándome?... pero yo nunca eh probado drogas para tener alucinaciones… escuchaba a los ponys decir ''llamen a los portadores'', ''¿Dónde está Héctor?''… mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar ''Héctor''… Héctor + portadores solo podía significar una cosa… caí en el fic de ''la reencarnación''… no es bueno, me levante del suelo y todos los ponys retrocedieron, vinieron varios guardias, me mire y vi que estaba manchado de la sangre de los zombies… genial… ahora piensan que soy un asesino… los guardias empezaron a lanzarme lanzas, yo bloqueé algunas pero otras se enterraron en mi cuerpo, me las saque y mire a todos los guardias muy enojado, lance mis espadas hacia uno de ellos y así lo hice con todos, al final no había ningún guardia vivo… vi que los ponys estaban asustados… yo solamente me fui corriendo y luego salte con todas mis fuerzas, para mi suerte… mis saltos ahora eran más potentes.

-voy a regresar a casa… cueste lo que cueste-dije yo.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Uf… me demore mucho en subir este capitulo pero le quería dar emoción… les voy avisando que el próximo cap. Lo subiré este Halloween y el siguiente despues de este… hasta entonces.**


	10. Halloween Town parte 1

**Muy bien… ahora va a ver más chictes y más bromas... incomodo, pero bueno, disfruten este super atrasado cap.  
**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 10: Halloween Town parte 1

Ya pasaron 8 días desde el incidente en la plaza de Ponyville, era de noche y este día me gustaba ya que hoy era la Nightmare Night, estaba en la puerta de la casa de Lisher disfrazado de un Licker, ya saben… de Resident Evil, Lisher apareció delante mio con un disfraz que hice especialmente para él, Lisher estaba disfrazado de Blackout (ghost rider) algo que yo le hice ayer con mis propias manos (pesuñas)… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Ayer por la tarde**

Yo estaba con la capa, esta cubría mi rostro y mis patas, me veía como Zecora con capa, me acerque hacia un pony disfrazado de esqueleto, este estaba en el suelo y delante de él había mascaras, lana ara tejer, palos de madera y algunas piezas de metal.

-que desea-me pregunto el pony.

-¿Cuánto cuesta cada metro de todo?-le pregunte.

-1 bit cada metro de tela o madera, 3 bits el metro de metal y las mascaras 5 bits-me dijo el po-esqueleto.

-deme 10 metros de tela, 20 metros de madera, 50 metros de metal y 2 mascaras-le dije.

-¿Qué te vas a poner mañana que necesite toda esta cantidad de objetos?-me pregunto.

-tendrá que verlo mañana-le dije yo pagándole.

**Hoy, hora normal**

-maestro… le tengo que ser sincero… se me hace difícil caminar con esto-me dijo Lisher.

-descuida, ya te acostumbraras-le dije.

-como usted diga-me dijo.

Ambos salimos y vimos a un montón de potrillos disfrazados en medio de esta.

-¡Noche de pesadillas! ¡Te dolerá la cabeza! ¡Danos algo de dulces para darle una mordidilla!-gritaban los potrillos alegres.

Pero su alegría se desvaneció al verme disfrazado de un Licker, claro, nunca nadie vio este disfraz, todos los potrillos se ocultaron detrás de un potro disfrazado de pirata.

-comandante Pipsqueak reportándose señor-dijo el potro disfrazado de pirata.

-_al parecer este no le tiene miedo al traje_-pensé.

-aquí están sus dulces… tranquilos potros… este traje es falso-dijo Lisher.

Los potros se separaron de Pip miraron asombrados ambos trajes.

-eso es-les dije.

Agarre un caramelo para un potrillo pero se resbalo entre mis garras, agarre otro y paso lo mismo, otro y lo mismo, otro y lo partí en dos, otro y salto hasta la boca de Lisher, otro y se rompió el empaque, me comí ese caramelo, otro y se me callo al suelo, di un suspiro y levite 6 caramelos, uno para cada uno, los puse en sus bolsas.

-gracias pony con el traje más asombroso que eh visto en la vida-me dijo un potro disfrazado de esqueleto.

Todos los potros se fueron y nosotros salimos al pueblo.

-ahhhhhhhhh… aire fresco, lo que necesito para aguantar el calor-dijo Lisher con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no te confíes… con la fila que hay en los juegos, si tu quieres jugar uno… dile adiós a tu precioso aire-le dije.

Vimos a la alcaldesa disfrazada de… ¿Leonardo Messi? (mentira XD), la vimos disfrazada de fantasma, con algunos detalles que no tienen los trajes de fantasmas tradicionales (una sabana), la tela estaba echa con una capa medio transparente, ¿por qué? Pues porque por atrás se estaba incendiando.

-buenas noches alcaldesa-le dije.

-buenas noches… que disfraz más terrorífico, si te disfrazaste de una criatura que vive en el Bosque Everfree, nunca la había visto-me dijo.

-gracias-le agradecí.

-cidra, cidra… ¿Dónde hay cidra?-me pregunto Lisher.

Volteé a todos lados para ver y vi un puesto de cidra, claro, tanto el vendedor como los vasos tenían un toque espeluznante.

-a beber-dije yo dirigiéndome hacia el puesto.

-espérame-dijo Lisher.

**Equestria nº: ¿?**

**Narración en tercera persona:**

Rafael, el chico con un supuesto lado oscuro que podría significar el Armagedón, estaba en las afueras de Manehatten, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, mejor dicho, estaban en color negro cenizo, con sus espadas ensangrentadas en las manos y unas voces espirituales saliendo de su cuerpo como si fuera un demonio, salto hacia el centro de la ciudad y lo único que se pudo divisar fue una explosión y muchos gritos de desesperación.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Y esa fue la primera parte… les dije que este cap. Lo subiría en Halloween pero como alguien me robo-choreo la contraseña, pues, ya saben, justamente fui a su casa vi que estaba mandando un mensaje privado a no se quien, pero lo que hice fue: le agarre la cabeza y la empecé a estrellar con los teclados, pero bueno, recupere mi contraseña y la cambie a algo más intimo, mañana subiré la segunda parte.**


	11. Halloween Town parte 2

**Y ahora damas y caballeros, les presento la segunda parte de este espeluznante cap. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 11: Halloween Town parte 2

Estaba tomando cidra junto a Lisher… _tomar bebidas alcohólicas en exceso es dañino_… _tomar bebidas alcohólicas en exceso es dañino_… _tomar bebid_.

-cállate conciencia… es la segunda vez que tomo esto en toda mi vida-le dije a mi conciencia.

-¿todo bien maestro?-me pregunto Lisher levitando 2 vasos de cidra.

-nada… solamente me gustaría fumar hierba-le dije como broma.

-…-

-OK… mejor dejamos de beber-le dije.

-¿Cuánto es?-le pregunto Lisher al dueño del puesto.

-haber… tú te tomaste 5 jarras de cidra y tu amigo 7, serian… 34 bits-dijo el dueño.

Lisher le dio los bits y salimos a caminar.

-menos mal que no nos emborrachamos-dije.

-¡acérquense… acérquense!-grito un pony disfrazado de un hombre lobo.

Varios potros y yeguas se acercaron y nosotros tambien.

-¡bienvenidos al concurso del jaja… yo elegiré a dos de todos ustedes para que compitan en hacer bromas… la broma más chistosa gana… el perdedor tendrá que cantar!-dijo el pony.

Todos se amontonaron para que el pony los eligiera pero volteo hacia nosotros.

-¡ustedes dos (apuntándonos) tienen los más grandes disfraces… ustedes primero!-nos grito el pony.

Ambos con desesperación… nos dirigimos hacia el centro.

-¡tienen 10 intentos para hacer la broma… la que haga reír más a la gente, gana!-grito el pony.

Lisher y yo nos miramos desafiada mente.

-¡3, 2, 1… a bromear!-grito el pony.

-¡¿cómo se dice ''no estacionarse'' en chino?!-les pregunte a los ponys.

Estos… no sabiendo que era chino, solo me siguieron la corriente y preguntaron: ¿Cómo?

-''ají-no-moto''-dije yo haciendo referencia a la salsa ajinomoto, pero pocos ponys se rieron.

-¿Cómo se dice ''el chico es el ganador'' en chino?-dijo Lisher, esto me dejo un tanto sorprendido… ¿Cómo carajo sabe de un lenguaje de mi tierra?

Los ponys preguntan: ¿Cómo?

-''chino es el ganadol''-dijo Lisher, la mayoría se rio, yo solo solté una sonrisa.

-¿qué le dice un semáforo a otro?-dije.

Los ponys preguntaron: ¿Qué cosa?

-''no me mires que me estoy cambiando''-dije yo, la mayoría se rio… si Rafael participaba… seria el ganador en el primer intento.

-¿Qué le dice la luna al sol?-dijo Lisher.

Los ponys bla bla bla: ¿Qué cosa?

-''tan grande y no te dejan salir de noche''-dijo Lisher.

Esto hizo que todos excepto un potro se rieran.

-saben que le dice un terminator a una niña que le pregunta: ¿Qué software tiene tu computadora?-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Los ponys preguntaron: ¿Qué cosa?

-''mi computadora tiene el software de: hasta la vista baby''-dije yo.

Todos los ponys se rieron… al parecer gané.

-¡tenemos un ganador!-dijo el pony.

-¡espera!-grito Lisher decidido-quiero contar un último chiste… ¿se puede?

-¡pues claro!-grito el pony.

-''Un autobús sufre un accidente en la ruta, mueren 1 maestra, 1 monja y una prostituta. Llegan al purgatorio y se encuentran con San Pedro.

Primero llega la monja; San Pedro le pregunta: ¿Cual ha sido su misión en la tierra? Solo rezar y rezar.

- Para ti la llave de la eternidad; dice San Pedro

Luego llega la maestra y le pregunta lo mismo:

- ¿Qué hizo en la tierra? - Enseñar a los niños a escribir y leer, etc.

- Para ti la llave de la eternidad, dice San Pedro

Y luego llega la prostituta y le dice:

- ¿Y tu guapa, qué has echo en la tierra? - Estropear todas las parejas que he podido, liarme con todos los hombres que he podido, etc. - A ti te voy a dar la llave de mi habitación, dice San Pedro con una sonrisa''-ese chiste de Lisher hizo que todo pony, hasta los que estaban lejos, se rieran.

-¡al parecer, tenemos un nuevo ganador!-grito el pony.

-maldición-dije.

El pony se acercó hacia mí y me pregunto.

-¡¿Qué vas a cantar?!-pregunto.

-un momento-dije yo para luego tele-transportarme.

**En la casa de Lisher**

Aparecí y busque mi radio y mi celular, al encontrarlos, conecte mi celular al radio con mis audífonos, solamente me hacia falta buscar la canción.

-a ver… a ver… ''Boys don't cry''… no, mejor otra… ''Till the morning light''… una más activa… ''Party rock''… puede ser para otra ocasión… ''Todo el mundo sabe que combate es bacán-equipo rojo y equipo verde''… mi salvación-dije yo, luego me tele-transporte.

**En el concurso**

Me aparecí ahí, todos estaban emocionados por escuchar una música, Lisher se iba del centro pero yo le sujete la cola con magia.

-no… tu vas a cantar conmigo-dije yo.

-pero yo no sé que canción es-me dijo preocupado.

Yo le lance un rayo.

-ahora sí-dije.

-odio cuando crea nuevos hechizos-me dijo.

Los dos nos alejamos y nos organizamos, la canción era corta pero BACÁN… para mi, no se como la tomara el público, a los 5 minutos… ya estábamos listos. Le di la señal al pony y este nos presento.

-¡y ahora es tiempo de escuchar buena música!-grito el pony, varios ponys, incluyendo a las mane 6, a luna y a una pony blanca, fueron al espectáculo-¡les presento al dúo de… LICKER Y BLACKCOUT!

No me miren… si las mane 6 esta ahí no me iba a presentar con mi sub-nombre real. Lisher y yo salimos corriendo, yo prendí la radio para más volumen y di play a la música... claro que sin letras.

* * *

NA: cuando las letras estén NORMALES… yo estoy cantando… cuando las letras estén **NEGRITAS**… está cantando Lisher y cuando las letras estén (ENTRE PARENTESIS)… las estamos cantando Lisher y yo.

* * *

One

Two

Exel

Joe

Aquí en ATV presentando su programa

…

**Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán**

**Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán**

**Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán**

**Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán**

…

Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán

Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán

Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán

Todo el mundo sabe que COMBATE es bacán

…

Renzo Schuller

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

Gianpiero Diaz

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

Equipo rojo

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

Equipo verde

**Bacán **

**Bacán**

Mover su cadera

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

El limpia parabrisas

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

Equipo rojo

**Bacán**

**Bacán**

Equipo verde

**La vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta**

Equipo rojo

**La vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta, la vuelta**

Equipo verde

…

…

…

Esa chiquita está gritando en honor al equipo… rojo

Está tan rica, está tan buena pues es del equipo… rojo

Hazme el favor y menéate chica alentándole al equipo… rojo

**Eeeoooheeeoooheeeoooheeeoooh eee**

Rojo

**Eeeoooheeeoooheeeoooheeeoooh eee**

Rojo

…

…

…

Uno

Dos

Tres

Ahora brinca, salta, muévelo

**Enciéndelo que la hora ya llego**

Brinca, salta, muévelo

**Que el verde la rompe, es el campeón**

Brinca, salta, muévelo

**Enciéndelo que la hora ya llego**

Brinca, salta, muévelo

**Que el verde la rompe, es el campeón**

Los ponys se quedaron callados… creo que no les gusto la canción… pero de uno en uno empezaron a aplaudir… y luego aplaudieron más y más fuerte.

-¡increíble… nunca me imagine que cantaran tan bien!-grito el pony.

-¡gracias a todos por escuchar… de verdad… es la primera vez que canto frente a gran cantidad de ponys!-grite orgulloso.

Pero había algo… la pony blanca le empezó a susurrar a Twilight y tal vez ya estaban sospechando, así que agarre la radio y mi celular.

-bueno eso es todos, mi amigo y yo tenemos que irnos… un placer haber estado con ustedes-dije para luego tele-transportarme con Lisher a su casa.

**Casa de Lisher**

-bueno… debo admitir que eso estuvo genial… tambien fue la primera vez que canto-me dijo Lisher.

-si… pero hay algo que me pregunto (con mirada amenazante)… ¿Cómo 'bep' sabes del idioma chino?-le pregunte a Lisher amenazadoramente.

-gua… hace mucho calor aquí… mejor lo dejo aquí solo para que respire… jeje (sacando un cubo) adiosito (lanza el cubo al suelo que al hacer contacto con este, se crea una cortina de humo, al dispersarse, Lisher no estaba)

**Parte trasera de la casa**

**Vista de los hechos: Lisher **

Me encontraba en la parte trasera de mi casa… no podía decirle a mi maestro que hable con su amigo Rafael… me matara… espera… tal vez estoy siendo exagerado como lo es él con el asunto de su ex-novia Twilight… si… eso es, mejor regreso a la casa y le digo la verdad.

-espero que me perdone-dije yo.

Camine pero cuando estaba por doblar algo se estrello en contra mía… al abrir los ojos vi que se trataba de una pegaso de color azul cian y crin multi-color… era hermosa.

-ops… lo siento… enserio debo de practicar mis aterrizajes-dijo la pegaso.

-si (levantándome) quizás así no asustes a los demás ponys-dije yo.

-hola… mi nombre es Raimbow Dash… ¿y el tuyo?-me pregunto la pegaso de nombre Raimbow Dash.

-mi nombre es Lisher… Lisher Timus-dije yo.

-un gusto-dijo Raimbow Dash alzando su pesuña, yo hice lo mismo y chocamos cascos.

-¿tu eres un elemento de la armonía?-le pregunte.

-si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunto.

-un pajarito me conto por ahí-le dije con una sonrisa.

-ya veo… eres del tipo bromista… me gustan los tipos así-dijo ella.

-si… bromistas-le dije.

-bueno… me gusto charlar contigo Lisher… tal vez venga otro día-me dijo Raimbow.

Raimbow extendió sus alas y se fue volando…

-cielos… tal vez tenga oportunidad con ella-me dije a mi mismo.

**Equestria nº: ¿?**

**Narración en tercera persona**:

Rafael destruía todo a su paso… al parecer su ''lado oscuro'' estaba surgiendo pero algo sucedió, el y todos los otros ponys dejaron de moverse y lo colorido se puso gris, Rafael estaba tan enojado que poco a poco lucho para poder moverse hasta al fin salir del transe… se empezó a quemar… su cuerpo se empezó a agrandar, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos, le salió un cuerno, una espina gigante en cada codo y varias espinas multicolor en la espalda, además empezó a salir lava del suelo y él abrió su boca para consumirla, su cuerpo cambio de ser carne a metal combinado con hierro, le creció una cola, sus uñas crecieron y tenia más punches que galactus.

-i'm Dark Rafael-dijo este pero en ingles.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Cuidado… la bestia se libero y ahora Lisher se enamoro del elemento de la lealtad… me pregunto como terminara eso XD… eso es todo por hoy y una cosa sanslash332… no te preocupes porque mis capítulos están fríamente calculados… vaya… sonó un poco al chapulín colorado XD… hasta la próxima.**


	12. paseo romántico

**En esta cap. Habrá escenas de (con acento francés) amor… así que si tienen pareja… pues que los acompañen a ver.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 12: paseo romántico

Ahhhhhhhhh… una nueva mañana… esta vez estoy muy relajado… salto por el misterio del porque Lisher sabe Chino... eso me está poniendo el crin de punta… pero me pregunto… ¿donde estará?

**Lago de Ponyville**

**Vista de los hechos: Lisher**

Me encontraba haciendo una de las pruebas más difíciles de todo mi entrenamiento, ya que cuando estoy estresado, esto me calma un poco, la prueba consistía en agarrar una vara larga de metal y en cada extremo habían pegado 7 costales de harina y una jaula, tenia que hacer equilibrio en una cuerda de 20 m de largo, 1 cm de ancho y 55,9 m de altura, no era fácil, no sin magia, caminaba con mucho cuidado, aunque es obvio que si me caigo puedo utilizar mi magia para salvarme, me faltaban 10,3 m pero algo intento chocar contra mi, ya se de quien se trataba, era Raimbow Dash quien estando a 9 cm de chocar conmigo, salté con vara y todo para esquivarla pero me separe de la cuerda causando que este en una caída libre, solté la vara y utilicé mi magia para flotar y caer al suelo sin ningún rasguño. Raimbow Dash aterrizo sin causar daño y voló hacia mí.

-cielos eso fue increíble-dijo Raimbow Dash.

-nada como 5 meses de entrenamiento-dije yo orgulloso.

-¿y quien es tu maestro?-me pregunto.

-es Red… Red…-dije pero luego me acorde que no podía decir el nombre de mi maestro.

-¿Quién?... Redspirit-dijo Raimbow asombrada.

-no… puft… Red metal-dije yo.

-no eh oído su nombre-dijo.

-es él es nuevo-dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-oh… bueno-dijo ella.

-_salvado_-pensé.

-y… ¿qué quieres hacer?-me pregunto… yo me sonroje.

-¿hacer… contigo?-pregunte nervioso… cielos primera vez que converso con una mujer… excepto con mi madre y mi hermana.

-si… ¿no eres de los extremos… verdad?-me pregunto.

-claro que si… un día caí desde 700 m eh hice aparecer un trampolín para no chocar con el suelo-dije.

-wow… nunca eh intentado ese truco-me dijo.

-eso es porque yo fui el primero en hacerlo-dije.

-si pero… ¿podrás hacer el Sonic Rainboom?-me pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte.

-eso es solo para mis amigos-me dijo.

-oh bueno… como tú digas-le dije.

-¿carreras?-me pregunto.

-3 2 1… ya-le dije y salí corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-al fin-dijo ella y luego salió corriendo.

Yo corría y corría pero de un momento a otro, ella y yo estábamos nivelados.

-eres rápida-le dije corriendo.

-te equivocas… soy… veloz-dijo ella y me tomo ventaja.

Lo que no sabíamos es que estábamos yendo directamente hacia un…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Raimbow Dash.

Ella estaba cayendo desde un risco de 3 000 m de altura, yo pude parar a tiempo pero ella… ¿por qué no utiliza sus alas?

-¡Raimbow utiliza tus alas!-le grite… pero del susto, no podía abrirlas.

-carajo… y ahora que hago-me dije a mi mismo.

Solo tenia una opción… sin pensarlo dos veces me lance desde el risco y rápidamente estaba cayendo a la altura de Raimbow, la agarre de sus patas delanteras e hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance… utilizar mi aura de dragón… me tomo tiempo pero cuando lo logre, al fin pudimos salir volando del risco. Raimbow se impresiono al notar mi aura de dragón… lo sentía, ya que no podía abrir mis ojos.

-me… me salvaste-dijo Raimbow.

-lo que uno hace por una amiga-dije.

Sentí algo… sentí una fuerte presión en mis labios… Raimbow me estaba besando… era una experiencia que me gusto… lo único que hice fue aterrizar y guardar el aura de dragón. Abrí mis ojos.

-eso…-dije.

Raimbow se sonrojo.

-fue…-dije yo.

-perdón… me deje llevar-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Yo le levante la cabeza y la bese de nuevo, ella se sorprendió por mi acto, después de 5 minutos los cuales pasaron como horas, mis labios se separaron de los suyos.

-wow-dijo ella.

-y ahora quien se dejo llevar-dije.

-creo que… ¿Cómo si nada de esto hubiera pasado?-me pregunto.

-no lo se… lo dejo en tu decisión-le dije.

-…-

Yo me fui caminando hacia otro lado.

-espera-me dijo, yo pare.

-tengo que decirte algo-me dijo, yo volteé.

-desde la primera vez que te vi me simpatizaste y quisiera preguntarte… ¿quieres ser mi novio?-me dijo.

Esto me dejo impresionado… no tenia palabras.

-… si-dije yo.

Raimbow sonrió y voló hacia mí, me abrazo y me beso.

-te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase-le dije al momento de separar nuestros labios.

Raimbow soltó una lágrima.

-te… amo-dijo ella.

-y yo a ti-le dije.

**Casa de Lisher**

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit**

Hay… donde estará ese pony… hace como 1 hora que lo estoy esperando… ¿en donde está?... mejor me calmo… recuerda la canción de ayer… si… mucho mejor.

-mas vale que regrese-me dije a mi mismo.

Me prepare un triple con heno y empecé a comérmelo… me prepare un poco de jugo de manzana y empecé a 'almorzar'.

-rico-dije.

Estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo hasta que…

-¡maestro!-grito Lisher azotando la puerta al cerrarla esto hizo que me atorara con el jugo.

-no sabe lo que me pasó hoy-me dijo.

-akgrrrrrrrrhgahtkhgd´fiuesjkpendejojbvkhf-

-¿uh?-pregunto.

- akgrrrrrrrrhgahtkhgd´fiuesjkmeatorojbvkhf-

-no lo entiendo-dijo.

Yo apunte mi garganta.

-oh… se está atorando…-dijo Lisher.

-(¬¬)-

Lisher me golpeo el lomo y me desatore.

-(respirando una bocanada de aire)… al fin-dije yo.

-jeje… no sabe lo que me paso hoy-me dijo con una cara de emoción.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte.

-adivine-dijo.

-¿la lotería?-

-no-

-¿500 bits encontrados en el suelo?-

-no-

-¿novia?-

-si-

-¿y quien es… la conozco?-le pregunte.

-si-dijo.

-¿Lyra?-

-¿enserio?-

-¿la alcaldesa?-

-(pone un casco en su boca)-

-¿Jerry Luis?-

-ni siquiera lo conozco-

-me rindo-

-RRRRRRRR…-

-0.0-

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…-

-0.Ó-

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…-

-OE NO LA HAGAS LARGA-

-Raimbow Dash-dijo.

-…-

-¿hay algo malo?-me pregunto.

-ok… te seré sincero, en primera… me impresionaste, en segunda… ¡¿por qué ella si justamente está al contacto con Twilight?!-le pregunte.

-¡usted no puede meterse en mis relaciones!-me gritó.

-muy bien, lo acepto… sal con ella, siempre y cuando no le digas de mi-le dije frunciendo el seño.

-labios cellados-me dijo él.

-y… ahora-dijo.

-bueno, ya sabes que (utilizando mi magia cierro todas las puertas, ventanas, cortinas, etc.) hay algo que me incomoda… ¿Cómo 'bep' sabes del chino `bep'?-le pregunte enojado.

-bueno… este verá… como se lo digo… ¿no se va a enojar?-me pregunto.

-depende-le dije.

-ok… lo que pasa es que yo algunos días sin permiso agarraba su celular para hablar con su amigo Rafael, el me enseño chistes, idiomas, alimentos… por cierto… mas le vale que no coma ponys y bueno… eso es todo-me dijo.

-¡agarraste sin mi permiso… SIN MI 'bep' PERMISO… mi celular y ahora sabes que como!… bueno de vez en cuando como carne pero mayormente soy vegetariano… ¡pero aun así me debiste consultar!-le grite.

-sé que usted tiene todo el derecho de enojarse así como tambien tengo el derecho de… ¡correr!-dijo.

Lisher corrió y derribo su propia puerta para salir corriendo.

-creo que me deje llevar un poco-dije.

**Afueras del bosque Everfree **

Me detuve al correr, sentía que mi corazón se agitaba, creo que mejor era tele-transportarme.

-jiji-dije.

Cielos… primero jaja, segundo jeje, tercero jiji… solo falta jojo y juju.

-(conteniendo un poco la risa)-

-hola-me dijo una voz detrás de mi… adivinen quien era.

-sabes… pienso que este día me eh encontrado contigo muchas veces Raimbow-le dije.

-yo igual-dijo.

-¿quieres pasear?-le pregunte.

-bueno… mientras hacemos eso tengo otra cosa que decirte-dijo.

-habla-dije.

-sabes que yo estoy buscando a un amigo perdido de nombre Redspirit así que me preguntaba si… ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?-me pregunto Raimbow.

Ahora si que estoy entre la espada y la pared… ¿Qué hare?... piensa Lisher… piensa… lo tengo.

-lo haré, buscare a tu amigo perdido… haré lo mejor que pueda-le dije.

-hay gracias-me dijo y me beso en la mejilla.

Después de 10 minutos de conversación, ya estábamos paseando, estábamos muy pegados y Raimbow tenía recostada su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, yo miraba el paisaje y ella me miraba a mí.

-es bueno tener una muy bella pareja-le dije a Raimbow Dash.

-gracias… tu eres muy bello y además inteligente-me dijo.

-¿algún día pensaste en tener hijos?-le pregunte.

Raimbow se sonrojo y yo igual.

-bueno… creo que ya seria un poco apresurado-dijo.

-(alzando la mirada) espero que mis hijos tengan una madre como tu-le dije.

Raimbow se sonrojo mucho más.

-gracias-dijo.

-quisiera acompañarte a tu hogar-dije.

-no puedes ya que está entre la nubes pero yo te puedo visitar-me dijo.

-te propongo algo… vienes mañana por la tarde a mi hogar, ya sabes donde queda, me tocas la puerta y te abriré mi amor-le dije.

-apuesto a que pasaremos una velada romántica-dijo.

-yo ya tengo una-dije.

Agarre a Raimbow y ambos nos tiramos al pasto, Raimbow sonreía igual que yo… definitivamente ya éramos novios, pero tengo planeado algo más.

**Narración en tercera persona:**

* * *

La narración en tercera persona estaba comiendo un sándwich

¿?: Oye… es tu turno

Narración en 3ª persona: ¿Qué?... ¿mi turno?

* * *

Y así pasó todo el día Lisher ya se encariño mucho con Raimbow pero tenia algo en mente… él pensó en el poder del amor… así que va a ser que Redspirit le habrá la puerta a Raimbow… el sabia que era un riesgo ya que hace tiempo que Red no se veía con Twilight pero… tomar medidas extremas es lo único que podía hacer… además tenia otra cosa más intima en lo profundo de la mente.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Al parecer Lisher quiere que Red y Twi se reconcilien… vamos a ver como va a salir esto…**

**PREGUNTA**

**Ustedes como vieron la parte en que Red se atoro… cuando decía las palabras sin sentido… ¿hallaron algunas que quería decir?**

**Si las encontraste pon un comentario y si no las encontraste pon un comentario **

**¿Qué? Es lo mismo… además ejercitara tus dedos**

**Un BROHOOF para todos y nos vemos en el próximo cap. **


	13. problemas oscuros

… **¿es un hater el que escribió el comentario o me tiene envidia? XD**

**Muy bien como si nada del comentario hubiera pasado**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capitulo 13:problemas oscuros

Me encontraba en el suelo o mas bien… en la tierra, a mi costado estaba Lisher en la misma situación… ambos estábamos sangrando y… una figura apareció delante de nosotros… una figura a la que creía nunca la iba a ver… el lado oscuro de Rafael.

-never mess with me (nunca se metan conmigo)-dijo este.

-amigo-susurre, ni hasta yo escuche lo que dije.

-Now get ready to die (ahora preparense para morir)-dijo molesto.

Él saco una de sus espadas pero más mejoradas… la alzo y apunto primeramente a Lisher y rápidamente… la empezó a bajar con fuerza.

**6 horas antes**

-ahhhhhhhhh… que relajante-dije con mucha tranquilidad.

Me encontraba dándome un baño, hace como 1 semana que no hago esto y olvide lo relajante que es.

-me pregunto que estará haciendo Lisher-me pregunte.

**Parque de Ponyville**

**Vista de los hechos: Lisher**

-que tarde tuvimos nosotros-le dije a Raimbow Dash.

-hicimos el amor-me respondió.

-si… sobre eso… espero que no estés enojada-dije.

-descuida… nada mal para mi primera vez-dijo.

-igualmente-le dije.

-bueno Li me tengo que ir-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-recuerda ir a mi casa a las 5:00 p.m-le dije.

-iré sin retraso-dijo y se fue volando.

-ahhhhhhhhh… si no hubiera conocido a mi maestro… nunca me hubiera pasado esto-me dije a mi mismo.

Camine por el parque viendo a los potrillos jugar con sus amigos y padres… recuerdo cuando fue ''la masacre de los 1 000 zombies''… así nombro ese día la alcaldesa.

-espero que ese día no se vuelva a repetir-me dije a mismo-creo que mejor regreso a la casa.

**Casa de Lisher**

**Vista de los hechos: Redspirit**

-(ronquido)-

(Lisher llega a la casa y ve a Redspirit dormido en la tina)

-creo que mejor me voy al cuarto-dijo Lisher.

-(ronquido un poco más pesado)-

(Lisher se va a su cuarto)

-(despertándose) ¿uh… que… donde? Caray… me quede dormido en la tina-me dije a mi mismo-(bostezo)

Me levante de la tina y me seque con la toalla que estaba a mi costado… lo bueno es que no necesito ponerme ropa.

-¡Lisher!-le grite a este.

Lisher viene caminando de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta.

-me voy a la Equestria de Thunder… hace tiempo que no lo veo… ¿tienes cidra?-le pregunte.

-veamos (se va a la cocina) lechuga, tomate, huevos, torta, cupcake, salami… aha, cidra espumosa-dijo él sacando una jarra de cidra que contenía por lo menos unos 10 l.

-gracias… te prometo que te dejare un poco-le dije.

-yo no la tomo… la sirvo cuando tengo fiestas-dijo.

La palabra _fiestas _me hizo recordar a Pinkie Pie… pero no le di importancia.

-bueno… tal vez vuelva por la noche así que si quieres ve a pasear-dije.

-me voy a dar una ducha-dijo.

-ok… hasta la noche-dije.

Yo abro un portal y entro a la Equestria de mi nuevo amigo… Thunder.

…

…

…

…

Sep, ahora respiraba un aire diferente… al parecer aparecí por detrás de la alcaldía.

-casa de Thunder… casa de Thunder-me dije a mi mismo.

Empecé a caminar por la aldea… trataba de no hacer contacto con nadie… solo caminaba hasta que encontrara la casa de Thunder… al parecer ya no recuerdo nada desde la ultima vez que vine, cuando divise la casa de Thunder algo extraño paso… un trozo de metal me había caído del cielo.

-metal de mierda-dije yo mientras el metal cubría mi cuerpo.

Lo levite y me pare… me parecía un metal muy raro, corrí hasta un callejón y empecé a analizar el metal… cada vez que lo analizaba más se me parecía muy extraño… no puede ser… esto es una combinación de hierro y metal… al único ser que conozco que utiliza esto es… espero que este equivocado… ya sé que esto me llego desde Manehatten, ya se, traigo a Lisher e investigamos ahí. Abrí un portal con sumo cuidado y lo atravesé con la cidra.

…

…

…

…

Reaparecí en el baño, Lisher estaba abriendo la puerta.

-uh… ¿no se supone que estabas bebiendo con Thunder?-me pregunto el levantando una ceja.

-eso lo reprogramare para despues, mira (saco la pieza de metal) esto me callo desde Manehatten, quiero que vallamos ahí e investiguemos-le dije.

-bueno es que…

-genial vamos-dije.

**Toc Toc Toc**

-yo abro-dije.

Al abrir la puert… AAAAAH.

-¿Redspirit?-

-¿Raimbow Dash?-

Ambos mirándonos cara a cara, yo con una de preocupación y ella con una de confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto.

Pero rápidamente alguien me jalo de la cola y empezó a correr fuera de la casa, ese alguien era Lisher.

-¿Raimbow y yo mirándonos cara a cara?-dije yo.

Lisher se detiene y me responde.

-yo tengo la culpa, le dije que me buscara en mi casa para que cuando ella toque tu le abras, te lleve con Twilight y hagan las pases.

-eso que intentaste hacer fue muy generoso de tu parte pero… ya sabes que tenemos una cosa que hacer-le dije.

-iré si me promete que cuando regresemos irá a buscar a Twilight-me dijo.

-lo prometo-dije.

Ambos hicimos un brohoof, abrí un portal y nos fuimos.

...

…

…

…

Aparecimos justo en el callejón, todavía seguía el metal ahí, le di una señal a Lisher para que lo analizara… el tiempo corría, vi una sombra acercarse hacia nosotros.

-apúrate Lisher-le dije.

-esto no se analiza en 10 minutos-fue lo único que escuche de su boca.

La sombra desapareció y la remplazo una pony… hay no… era Twilight Sparkle… recuerda que es otra Equestria… recuerda que es de otra Equestria.

-hola-nos dijo Twilight.

-hola señorita-dije yo cordialmente.

-(se voltea) ah… hola señorita-dijo igualmente Lisher.

-¿ustedes no son de por aquí?... es que nunca los vi por toda la villa-nos pregunto.

-es que… venimos de muy lejos y… y… (Veo el metal) ¡Somos recolectores de metales!... si… eso somos-dije yo para luego levitar el metal y mostrárselo.

-um… ¿les puedo pedir un favor?-nos pregunto.

-como no ¿Qué desea?-le pregunte.

-ese metal lo necesito para una máquina que descompuse por casualidad… y… ¿Cuánto quiere por el?-me pregunto.

-descuide… si quiere se lo regalo-le dije.

-oh, gracias-dijo Twilight y me beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje.

Twilight se fue y nosotros nos quedamos un poco confundidos.

-¿una maquina?-preguntamos Lisher y yo al unisonó.

-bueno, dejemos ese tema-dije-voy a tele-transportarnos a Manehatten.

Pero antes de que estuviera listo, Lisher ya nos había tele-transportado.

-me ganaste en tiempo de tele-transportación-dije con una cara ''Squee''.

Antes de que Lisher hablara vimos como un carruaje 'x' (de un pony normal) venia disparado hacia nosotros, yo hice un campo de fuerza destrozando ese carruaje, y delante de nosotros vimos a mi más grande temor… el lado oscuro de Rafael.

-increíble-dijo Lisher contemplando el lado oscuro.

-si, pero este sujeto te puede destruir en 5 segundos-le dije.

''Dark Rafael'' volteo y nos miro.

-no te muevas… ni siquiera respires-le susurre a Lisher.

-ok-me susurro.

''Dark Rafael'' se acercó a nosotros, nos miró fijamente y luego nos empezó a olfatear, Lisher parecía desesperado, pero yo solo mantenía la calma, al fin y al cabo solo nos tocó, pero al momento en que se volteo, Lisher estornudo… volteo de nuevo y solamente tenía los ojos puestos en Lisher, yo esta vez sí me desespere, Dark Rafael paso una de sus garras por el cuello de Lisher, menos mal que todavía no estaba del todo enojado, de no ser así, Lisher ya tendría el cuello partido por la mitad… algo paso… Lisher empezó a gritar y Dark Rafael retrocedió, saco sus garras y salto hacia nosotros, yo por lo tanto empuje a Lisher a otro lado y yo salte hacia atrás, haciendo que D.R. se estrellara contra el piso, yo jale a Lisher de las alas y empecé a correr. Lisher contuvo los gritos y los llantos, al final, nos escondimos en una tienda.

-mis alas-susurro Lisher sollozando.

-se hombre-le dije.

-y si a usted le jalo del cuerno-me dije.

-(pocker face) eso fue inteligente-dije.

-ahora si… explícame sobre esa bestia que está ahí fuera-me dijo.

-esa cosa… es Dark Rafael-dije.

-no me diga que es…

-así es, es el lado oscuro de mi amigo… verás… esa es su transformación más poderosa… él creo a ese lado oscuro con el fin de ponerlo en sus videos de Kid vs. Kat… pero de noche algo ocurrió, estábamos en una pijamada, él se levantó y vi que sus ojos se tornaron muy negros, luego una sombra con una apariencia muy temida apareció detrás de él… y así surgió su lado oscuro… tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas… las buenas es que se puede defender y cuando no está enojado del todo no destruye nada, sino la gente que lo ve piensa que es un holograma para publicidad… pero sus cosas malas… cuando está enojado puede destruir 2 edificios con tan solo gritar, solo tiene una debilidad…. Que son los cristales multicolores que tiene en su espalda, él está creado con una finalidad, ser el más fuerte de todos los súper héroes y súper villanos, cada vez que se cree un personaje fuerte, él irá incrementando su fuerza hasta superar la fuerza del personaje, se regenera… y lo peor… te percibe-dije.

Cuando dije 'te percibe' D.R. apareció en frente de nosotros.

-¡corre!-le grite.

Los dos salimos corriendo y D.R. salió persiguiéndonos.

-¡toma esto!-grito Lisher.

Lisher volteo y con su aura de dragón le lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego a D.R.

-¡te dije que no lo hicieras enojar!-le grite.

-ops-dijo Lisher guardando el aura.

-¡tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar en donde no haga daño!-le grite.

-¡pero donde!-grito.

Solamente se me ocurrió un lugar… el desierto de mi Equestria.

-¡ya se!-grite.

Abrí un portal y asegurándome de que D.R. nos siguiera, los tres lo atravesamos.

* * *

Desde lo lejos, una figura alada de pelaje azul cian, miraba a Lisher, Redspirit y Dark Rafael, esta voló hacia el portal y lo atravesó.

* * *

…

…

…

…

Llegamos al desierto de Ponyville, que suerte que llegamos desde el portal, pero algo caía hacia mí, era D.R. intentando darme un codazo pero yo lo esquive, Lisher aterrizo encima de una roca.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte.

-si… de maravilla-me dijo sarcásticamente.

-bueno-dije yo.

D.R. se levantó y corrió hacia mí, yo cree un escudo pero al impactar con su cuerpo, este se rompió y D.R. me embistió con facilidad hasta que impactara con una roca, Lisher se subió encima de él pero este hizo crecer sus cristales dañando a Lisher, luego lo agarro y lo lanza hacia el aire, hizo crecer sus garras para poder cortarlo en trocitos pero yo lo empuje, lamentablemente sus garras se enterraron en mi pata trasera izquierda, Lisher bajo y corto las garras dejándome libre, me las quite y se las lance en el rostro , él salto, agarro a Lisher y me lo lanzo, yo lo atrape y él me puso una mirada de 'hazlo', yo lo levite y se lo lance a D.R., Lisher le dio muchos puñetazos, codazos, patadas y hasta cortes con sus alas pero D.R. se regenero de todo eso, abrió su boca y le escupió lava ardiente, Lisher voló para arriba pero una de sus alas que do medio quemada, él gritó de dolor y cayó como un avión con un alerón reventado, yo invoque mi aura de fénix, trate de embestirlo con mi pico pero él hizo algo inesperado, estando mi pico a 3 cm de su pecho, él chanco mi pico haciendo que mi aura de fénix se deshaga, Lisher invoco su aura de dragón y empezó a girar, él se empezó a quemar haciendo un aro de fuego, rodeo a D.R. con ese aro pero él puso un puño en el suelo haciendo que varios cristales filosos crecieran de este, 5 de estos cristales impactaron contra Lisher haciendo que su aura igualmente se desintegre, los dos sangrábamos, pero nos levantamos para seguir peleando por mi amigo, D.R. no tenía ni un solo rasguño, nosotros teníamos heridas leves, intentamos activar nuestras auras pero no podíamos, estábamos muy débiles.

-creo que este es el fin-dijo Lisher.

-no, aun no-dije yo.

-tenemos que pelear porque si perdemos… Dark Rafael ira a Ponyville y lo destruirá, hay que pelear por Ponyville (una luz apareció en frente mío) por mi amigo (apareció una luz en frente de Lisher) por Equestria-dije yo.

Ambas luces nos jalaron y cuando estas chocaron Lisher y yo nos fusionamos, aparecieron nuestras auras y estas tambien se fusionaron, al final Lisher y yo éramos un solo pony al igual que nuestras auras, en el interior de este pony nos encontrábamos Lisher y yo, el pony era el doble del tamaño de Lisher, tenía un cuerno y alas, los ojos de Lisher y mi pelaje, nuestra melena era eléctrica, nuestras auras eran así: tenía el cuerpo del dragón, el pico del fénix, una garra de dragón y la otra de fénix, patas de dragón, alas del fénix y tenía los poderes de ambos.

-**ahora somos uno… la fusión de nuestras auras**-dijimos Lisher y yo.

-hahaha do not make me laugh, I'm still very powerful (jajajajaja no me hagan reir, sigo siendo muy poderoso)-dijo este.

-**eso lo veremos**-dijimos Lisher y yo.

Los dos corrimos, en nuestro caso, volamos, esta era una batalla para decidir el destino de mi amigo.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Y aquí se puso interesante… no tengo nada mas que decir, adiós.**


	14. 2ª fusion y la casa de Slender

**Regrese… ahora algo que se relaciona con mitos y leyendas… Slender.**

* * *

My little pony

Las aventuras en Equestria

By hojodefabricio

Capítulo 14: 2ª fusión y… la casa de Slender

Un lado oscuro, una fusión de aura, un desierto como campo de batalla y la vida de mi amigo dependiendo de una batalla…

Esto va a ser de locos, nunca eh peleado fusionado. Al momento de chocar empezó… nosotros ya fusionados le dimos una patada a D.R. pero reacciono y nos agarró del cuello con su cola, nosotros utilizamos la garra de fénix para librarnos y la garra de dragón para arrancarle un pedazo de metal pero se regenero, lanzamos bolas de lava (fusión de ataques) pero lo único que hacia D.R. era absorber su poder, él saco de su pecho las 2 espadas de piedra que había mejorado y empezó a atacar.

-aun con esta fusión no podemos con el-me dijo Lisher mentalmente.

-descuida… presiento que vendrá ayuda-le dije mentalmente.

-**¡golpe callejero!**-gritamos.

Hicimos un dibujo en el aire que al segundo empezó a brillar, de este salió una pelota de futbol llena de espinas y envuelta en llamas, nosotros la pateamos con la cola y esta impacto contra D.R. creando una cortina de humo, al dispersarse vimos que D.R. solo tenía un raspón en el cuello.

-it's my turn (es mi turno)-dijo.

D.R. guardo sus espadas y saco una katana, yo en mi mente pensaba ''katanas tictiriri'' (a veces cuando peleo recuerdo buenos momentos), recopilando, él salto y como un ninja nos hizo cortes en toda parte del cuerpo, para nuestra sorpresa, nos regeneramos.

-**súper**-dijimos.

Empezamos a volar y descendimos hacia D.R., este desapareció y reapareció en el lomo de nuestra aura, nos empezó a montar, intento enterrar la katana en nuestro cuello pero por alguna razón, esta se calló al suelo.

-shit-dijo (ya saben lo que significa xd)

Nosotros empezamos a hacer acrobacias por el aire para hacer que se caiga pero este no quería caerse, él invoco un meteoro de nuestro tamaño, salto y lo lanzo hacia nosotros, por suerte lo esquivamos y solo nos rozó por una ala.

-**estuvo cerca**-dijimos.

D.R. volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez reapareció en la cima de una roca de 20 m de altura, por detrás le salieron varios látigos hechos de lava, estos iban hacia nosotros intentado quemarnos, nosotros lanzamos una muy fuerte brisa haciendo que los látigos se apagaran, luego, intentamos embestir a D.R. con éxito, lo llevamos hacia otra roca, al impactarse, un cristal de su espalda se rompió, este, al caer al piso, se tocó la cabeza mientras que el metal se derretía.

- gggggggggrrrrrrrrr-rugio mientras el metal se reincorporaba, a cambio, tenía un orificio en su espalda.

D.R. abrió paso entre el suelo y excavando, desapareció en la arena, nosotros aterrizamos y lo tratamos de buscar, luego de 10 minutos, sentimos un pequeño temblor debajo de nosotros, después D.R. salió de la arena y justo debajo de nosotros tenía una mano convertida en un taladro, mientras él nos elevaba, nosotros dábamos vueltas gracias al maldito taladro, luego nos soltó y caímos a la arena.

-should never get in my way ... Look at you now ... This is goodbye (nunca debieron meterse en mi camino... ahora mírense... esto es un adiós)-dijo aterrizando.

D.R. saco la katana y la agarro como si fuese una navaja, la alzo y ya sé que nos quería hacer… nos quería rebanar.

-**fallamos**-dijimos decepcionados.

D.R. rápidamente dejo caer la katana… pero una figura alada la detuvo… era Raimbow Dash.

-¡deja a mis amigos en paz!-dijo.

Luego algo inesperado paso, todas las otras mane aparecieron enfrente de nosotros y agarraron la katana, hasta Fluttershy participaba, D.R. y las mane 6 estaban en un forcejeo por obtener la katana.

-¡les daremos tiempo!-nos gritaron las 6.

Nosotros nos paramos con dificultad y embestimos a D.R. dejándolo sin la katana.

-**¡vallan por los elementos!**-les gritamos.

Twilight tele-transporto a todas.

-**¡esto es por el dolor de estómago que nos distes!**-le gritamos.

Nosotros invocamos a una espada con forma de araña y serpiente y atacamos con todo, D.R. no se defendía, cuando terminamos de atacar, D.R. acumulo nuestros ataques en una esfera de energía y nos la lanzo, pero las mane 6 aparecieron delante de nosotros con los elementos puestos y al ver la esfera de energía, Twilight creo un escudo que nos protegió a todos.

-**eso fue rápido**-dijimos.

-luego hablaremos con ustedes-nos dijeron Raimbow y Twilight.

Adentro de la fusión del alicornio Lisher y yo nos miramos con cara de miedo.

Las mane 6 empezaron a activar los elementos y todas se elevaron, yo me quede viendo maravillado, despues de todo, no es algo normal ver a los elementos de la armonía funcionar en persona.

-oh, they will not (oh, no lo harán)-dijo D.R.

D.R. invoco un portal… nada bueno, este lo lanzo hacia las mane 6 y desaparecieron.

-**¡que les hiciste!**-le gritamos enojados.

-one for you too (uno para usted tambien)-dijo.

D.R. hizo lo mismo, al momento en que nos lanzó el portal, Lisher y yo nos separamos.

…

…

…

…

Me desperté en un cuarto oscuro, esto se me era familiar… no puede ser, voltee y mire el mismo espejo roto que encontré en el… juego de Slender: las 8 notas.

-carajo-susurre yo.

* * *

Lisher se despertó en un cuarto igual al cuarto en que se despertó Redspirit.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se pregunto.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba en la misma situación.

-¿q-q-q-q-q-que lugar es este?... que tenebroso (se cubre la cara)-dijo.

* * *

Los tres no eran los únicos, Pinkie tambien apareció en otro cuarto.

-wow, este lugar es tenebroso pero divertido, parece ser una broma pero al mismo tiempo no, ¿acá abra pastel? ¿Por qué no está pintado este cuarto?-dijo Pinkie Pie con su energía de siempre.

* * *

Al parecer uno por uno apareció en una habitación diferente, con Rarity.

-hay, pero que lugar más horripilante es este, sin luz, sin decoraciones, esto es todo lo contrario a lo que una pony como yo pediría-dijo Rarity con su delicadeza de siempre.

* * *

Con Applejack.

-cielos, este lugar está más sucio que el granero en el que guardamos el pasto para las vacas-dijo Applejack con el tono granjero de siempre.

* * *

Con Raimbow Dash.

-¡déjenme salir de aquí!-gritaba Raimbow chocando con las paredes para derribarlas.

* * *

Con Twilight.

-pero que… este lugar es muy oscuro, ya se-dijo Twilight.

Intento tele-transportarse afuera del cuarto pero no pudo ya que regreso al cuarto.

* * *

Trataba de pensar en otras posibilidades pero no podía, tenía el mismo espejo roto, la misma oscuridad y la misma forma, de repente escuche ruidos de afuera del cuarto, salí de este y lejos de mi estaba… porque… porque nos tuvo que tele-transporta a este juego… lejos de mí se encontraba ''Slender'' o ''Slender man'' o ''el roba niños'', bueno, se le conoce por muchos nombres, regrese al cuarto.

-y ahora qué hago, la vez que jugué el juego no pude ni siquiera encontrar 3 notas.

-¿_enserio ni siquiera 3 notas?_-me dijo alguien mentalmente, esa voz se me parece familiar.

-_¿Quién eres?_-le pregunte al sujeto mentalmente.

-_a quien electrocutaste con un rayo para fortalecerlo_-me dijo.

-_Rafael_-le dije mentalmente-_¿pero cómo es posible?_

-_ahora mismo, todos ustedes han sido tele-transportados a un rincón de la mente de mi lado oscuro, de allí puedo hablar con ustedes_-dijo mentalmente.

-_entonces, ¿los otros 7 pueden escucharnos?_-le pregunte mentalmente.

-_¡claro que si!-_nos gritaron Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Raimbow, Rarity, Applejack y Lisher al unisonó.

-_entonces que bien_-dijo Rafael-_escúchenme con mucha atención, ahora mismo mi lado oscuro está yendo hacia Canterlot, como ha visto la fusión de Red y Li, quiere fusionarse con Night Mare Moon… y no sé cómo lo planea hacer…la única forma de detenerlo es terminando este juego con su propio cuerpo… las reglas del juego son estas: cada uno deberá recolectar 8 notas, todas esparcidas por toda la casa, pero no será fácil… Slender, un sujeto muy alto, con cabeza pero sin rostro, uniformado con un traje negro y con unos especies de látigos que le salen por la espalda estará asechándolos, no se le acerquen porque los mataran, y no hay otras oportunidades, cuando empiecen a recolectar, aparecerá no tan seguido, pero cuando estén recolectando la mayoría, los seguirá seguidamente y cuando recolecten las ocho… los perseguirá por toda la casa, a menos que encuentren la salida y logren escapar… las notas estarán en otros lugares y no en los lugares del juego… no griten, no tengan miedo y lo más importante, corran muy rápido… ya saben las reglas, espero que puedan salir, yo les estaré dando la vista panorámica, a poco les mencione que puedo ver lo que pasa a fuera, cuando se acerque, yo les avisare, suerte-_nos dijo a todos Rafael_-tambien… si llegan a matar a Slender, podrán salir con otro pony… no pierdan la oportunidad_.

-_muy bien chicos,_ _ya saben lo que hay que hacer, no hay marcha atrás cuando salgamos del cuarto… comencemos_-les dije a todos mentalmente.

-_muy bien_-me gritaron todos.

* * *

Dark Rafael se encontraba saltando hacia Canterlot, llegaría en menos de 1 hora si seguía con ese ritmo, ya se podía ver Canterlot desde esa distancia.

* * *

Me encontraba en un pequeño y podrido baño, me fije que en el espejo (tambien podrido) del lavadero estaba la primera nota, sentí un cosquilleo en mi espalda, salí del baño y cerca de mi costado estaba Slender, empecé a correr, cuando volteé… no estaba

* * *

Lisher se encontraba en un largo y ancho pasadizo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Slender, empezó a correr aun mirándolo pero se estrelló con un muro que marcaba el final del pasadizo, en el muro había una nota, la agarro, vio una puerta, la abrió y entro a lo que parecía ser un escritorio.

* * *

Twilight alumbraba el lugar con su cuerno, vio en la pared una nota, intento despegarla pero no se podía, agarro un vidrio e intento despegarlo, cuando lo hizo, Slender se le presento atrás, se tele-transporto pero regreso a la pared, Slender no estaba.

* * *

Pinkie saltaba y saltaba, se tropezó con un charco de agua podrida y vio una nota pegada en un tubo roto, la saco y Slender apareció adentro del tubo, su cara se veía pero Pinkie en vez de correr empezó a reírse.

-jajajajaja… mira en donde apareciste… jajajajajaja-dijo entre risas.

Slender apareció atrás de Pinkie, entre el tubo salía una voz aterradora que decía ''que tal ahora'', Pinkie se seguía riendo, Slender desapareció y la misma voz del tuvo dijo '' (con voz atemorizada) eres extraña… no me temes… regresare por ti pony extraña'', Pinkie solo siguió saltando.

* * *

Rarity, intentando no pisar el agua podrida que se encontraba adelante suyo, diviso una nota en un charco de lodo.

-no, definitivamente no voy a meter mi pesuña en esa fangosidad… pero si no lo hago no podré salir con vida-dijo.

Rarity se acercó al charco, cerró los ojos para no poder ver su mana adentro del lodo, pero una voz que salía de las paredes decía ''tal vez lo necesites'', Rarity abrió los ojos y vio a Slender con la nota en la mano, ella, enojada tomo la nota.

-¡cómo te atreves a tomar esta nota cuando yo sacrificaba mi hermosa pesuña para tomarla del fango!-decía Rarity con mucho enojo.

La voz dijo ''tú eres aterradora… volveré y cuando lo haga te juro que vas a correr'' después, Slender desapareció. Rarity continuo caminado mientras sacudía la pesuña que había metido al charco para secarla.

* * *

Fluttershy, quien no caminaba si no se arrastraba, tenía solo un ojo abierto por el temor.

-recuerda Fluttershy… el chico que nos dio las instrucciones dijo que no temiéramos… (Se levantó firme y abrió el otro ojo) lo que estaba haciendo era exactamente lo contrario-dijo Fluttershy.

De pronto Slender apareció delante de ella pero estaba un poco lejos, Fluttershy grito y luego corrió en sentido contrario por el que iva, de un golpetazo abrió una puerta y la cerro de igual manera, ella se encontraba en un cuarto.

-cielos, creía que solo había un cuarto-dijo ella.

Ella examino todo el cuarto y al momento de examinar debajo de la cama destendida y podrida encontró una nota.

* * *

Raimbow tenía una mirada asechadora, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido decía ''quien anda ahí'', al ver a Slender por un pasadizo, voló hacia el pero este desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella, intento lanzarle un látigo pero ella lo esquivo e intento embestirlo de nuevo sin resultado ya que volvió a desaparecer, a cambio se estrelló con un cuarto lleno de prendas.

-auch, mi cabeza-dijo ella.

Después de un momento miro una blusa, y en el bolsillo de esta había 2 notas.

-ja, anotación-dijo ella.

Salió del cuarto y volvió a la búsqueda.

* * *

Applejack miraba el lugar con sumo cuidado ya que con sus habilidades rancheras para encontrar cosas tenía ventaja, bajo hacia el 1º piso y vio una nota en la puerta, la tomo e intento abrirla pero no pudo, al voltear vio a Slender entre las escaleras.

-¡santas vacas!-grito ella con su mismo tono ranchero.

Applejack agarro su sombrero y se lo lanzo a Slender, le cayó en la cabeza tapándolo por un momento, Applejack corrió y se escondió en un vestíbulo.

* * *

Yo ya tenía 3 notas, mi corazón se agitaba más y más, sentía tambien un zumbido por las orejas, se trataba de un sancudo, lo seguí y vi otra nota, la cual estaba en el techo, me tele-transporte ahí la tome y luego reaparecí en el mismo en el mismo sitio en el que me encontraba.

-_Troy, tenemos problemas, Dark Rafael se encuentra a 20 minutos de Canterlot, tienen que apresurarse-_me dijo Rafael.

-_descuida… chicos, como van_-les dije a los demás.

-_yo tengo 3_-dijo Lisher.

-_yo 3_-dijo Twilight.

-_wuju, tengo 4_-dijo Pinkie.

-_yo 3_-dijo Rarity.

-_yo 5_-dijo Raimbow.

-_yo todavía 2_-dijo Applejack.

-_y-y-y-y-yo t-t-tengo 7_-dijo Fluttershy.

-_¡7!-_gritamos los demás, hasta Rafael.

-_es-es-es que cada vez que se me presenta ese Slender, corro hacia cuartos extraños y-y-y de ahí encuentro las notas_-dijo Fluttershy.

-_Fluttershy, solo necesitas encontrar 1 nota para poder salir, cuando lo hagas corre hacia el 1º piso y encuentra la puerta de la salida_-dijo Rafael.

-_oh, ya encontré la 8ª nota_-dijo Fluttershy.

-_¡corre hacia la salida Fluttershy, baja los escalones, hazlo!_-le decíamos todos.

* * *

Fluttershy corría pero Slender se le presentaba atrás todo el tiempo, bajo escalón tras escalón, vio una puerta a lo lejos pero Slender apareció delante de ella, intentaba darle con sus látigos pero Fluttershy pasó por su retaguardia, al alcanzar la puerta Slender se le presento en ella Fluttershy paro y cerró los ojos, una voz entre la puerta decía ''no podrás escapar''.

-_¡Fluttershy, la mirada!_-le grito Rafael.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos y confiada le lanzo ''la mirada'' a Slender, este no necesitaba rostro para saber que se puso preocupado.

-¡ahora escúchame bien, quiero que salgas de esa puerta y me dejes salir!-le grito Fluttershy.

Slender desapareció y por toda la casa salían gritos de gallina asustada, Fluttershy abrió la puerta y un brillo salía de ella.

* * *

Fluttershy apareció entre unos arbustos ya cerca de Canterlot, tenía su elemento de la harmonía puesto y listo para ser usado.

-_¡chicos, salí!_-nos gritó Fluttershy.

-_¡excelente, trata de seguir a Dark Rafael mientras nosotros seguimos buscando!_-le dije.

-_está bien-_dijo Fluttershy.

* * *

-_chicos… ¿alguien más ya tiene las 8 notas?_-dije.

-_ja, tengo las 8… ahora mismo me encuentro en la puerta de salida-_dijo Raimbow.

-_al parecer no perdiste el tiempo_-dije.

-_si… y adiós_-dijo Raimbow.

* * *

Raimbow apareció entre unas nubes, vio a Fluttershy volando no tan cerca de D.R.

-¡Fluttershy!-gritó Raimbow.

Fluttershy voltea.

-¡Raimbow, tambien pasaste!-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡así es y ahora tengo mi elemento… ahora a seguir a ese grandulón!-dijo Raimbow.

-¡espera!... no hay que volar tan cerca de él-dijo Fluttershy.

-ok, ok, volare a tu mismo ritmo-dijo esta.

* * *

-_muy bie…_

-_chicos, tengo 7… no esperen, tengo las 8_-nos gritó Pinkie.

Pinkie saltaba de alegría, pero cuando dio un salto muy alto, Slender apareció debajo de ella, Pinkie se estrelló con Slender, entre las paredes se escuchaba ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''.

-upsi, lo siento-dijo Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie fue hacia la puerta como cohete la abrió y lo mismo pasó.

* * *

Pinkie apareció justo detrás de D.R. Esperó a que se alejara y vio a sus amigas, Raimbow y Fluttershy, volar.

-¡chicas, espérenme!-gritó Pinkie.

-¡qué bueno que terminaste!-le gritaron las otras dos.

Pinkie dio saltos altos para poder seguir a D.R. pero claro, no tan cerca.

* * *

-_3 menos… faltan 5_-dije yo.

Camine como si estuviera cazando animales, subí unas escaleras que al parecer me llevaban al 5º piso, que yo recuerde, no habían tantos pisos aquí.

-no pierdas la concentración-me decía a mí mismo.

Me fije que en el piso se encontraba un esqueleto de un niño, con hojas alrededor, mire y vi que en el cráneo había una nota, la agarre y el esqueleto se movió, se paró y me persiguió.

-¡esto es nuevo!-grite mientras corría.

El esqueleto paro y empezó a huir, volteé y vi a Slender acercarse, yo seguí al esqueleto, pasado 5 minutos el esqueleto se hizo polvo, yo me fije que Slender no estaba, así que cubrí mi cuerpo con el polvo, vi a Slender aparecer encima mío, intente aguantar los gritos, después desapareció y reapareció más adelante, empezó a bajar unas escaleras, me levante y me quite el polvo de encima, fui hacia las escaleras por donde se fue Slender.

* * *

Applejack ya tenía 4 notas, estaba en el 3º piso, camino hacia un cuarto lleno de lockers, unos estaban sin puertas y otros semi-abiertos, encontró en uno una cuerda, la tomo.

-creo que esto me servirá-dijo Applejack.

Encontró en otro locker un viejo mapa.

-pero que es esto…

El mapa era de toda la casa, había manchas pero se podía ver donde eran las escaleras, puertas, baños y hasta había zonas marcadas.

-un momento (se fijó en una zona marcada, cerca de un estudio) aquí encontré una nota… esperen (se fijó en otra zona marcada, en la puerta) aquí encontré mi primera nota… o sea que este es un mapa para poder encontrar las notas-dijo.

Applejack volteo el mapa y encontró una nota pegada, la saco.

-genial, ya tengo 5-dijo.

* * *

Rarity tenía 6 notas, estaba en el 2º piso y entro a un viejo spa, todo descuidado y los tintes esparcidos por todo el piso.

-uhm, yo podría encargarme de esto fácilmente-dijo Rarity.

Analizo el lugar y por un descuido choco contra un estante casi lleno de antiguos tintes, estos cayeron y mancharon las pesuñas de Rarity.

-agh… sé que los tintes me encantan pero esto es desagradable-dijo con asco.

Pero Rarity mira el reflejo de los tintes en sus pesuñas y ve que hay una nota en la cima de un estante, levita la nota y la deja en el suelo, se limpia las pesuñas y la toma con la boca.

-ahora seguir recolectando-dijo y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Twilight tenía 7 notas e iba a por otra, la cual sería la última, bajo al 1º piso y entro a la cocina pero no encontró nada, fue a una pequeña sala pero todo lo encontró desordenado, inclusive los muebles estaban volteados, pero Twilight fijo la vista en uno que estaba hecho de paja (no me pregunten porque) así que fue y lo examino, pero algo le dijo que abriera el mueble, así que lo abrió con su cuerno y pudo encontrar la última nota, pero como siempre, Slender (que jodido xD) apareció dentro del mueble agarrando la nota, Twilight tambien agarro la nota y los dos empezaron a jalarla, Twilight no podía contra Slender y este para rematar le piso apuñar con un metal por la espalda pero Twilight salto y Slender… murió siendo atravesado por el metal… Twilight fue iluminada por un brillo más brillante que los otros y fue segada por una tableta de roca que tenía grabada las imágenes de: Redspirit, Lisher, Applejack y Rarity… como no sabía a quién elegir, se tapó los ojos y al azar lo hizo, al destaparse los ojos vio que toco a Rarity.

* * *

Rarity estaba en el 3º piso, estaba bajando las escaleras pero vio a Slender detrás de ella y a sus látigos bloqueándole el paso por detrás, él extendió una mano para poder matarla pero Rarity fue iluminada por un brillo.

-¡pero que rayos me pasa!-se gritó a si misma.

Entonces Rarity desapareció.

* * *

Pinkie Pie saltaba alegremente aun sabiendo a lo que perseguía, pero algo la interrumpió haciéndola caer… pero no era algo si no alguien… y ese alguien no era un alguien sino algunas (creo que ya quedo claro), eran Twilight y Rarity.

-¡chicas… ¿cómo es que pasaron al mismo tiempo?!-pregunto Pinkie alegremente.

Fluttershy y Raimbow bajan y las ayudan a levantarse.

-¿no recuerdan cuando ese chico dijo que si una de nosotras mataba a ese Slender podríamos salir con otra de nosotras?-dijo Twilight-pues yo lo mate… pero no apropósito, fue culpa suya… una tableta de roca apareció delante de mí dándome las opciones… así que al azar me toco Rarity.

-gracias querida… tambien fue justo a tiempo porque Slender me acorralo-dijo Rarity.

* * *

Yo me encontraba por el 2º piso… a veces pienso que debí de seguir jugando Slender… es que… ¡esta es la prueba más difícil de mi vida!

-_Red… soy Twilight, pude salir con Rarity_-dijo Twilight.

-_no me digas que tu…_

-_no Red… si, Slender murió pero no fue por mi intensión, fue por su culpa_-dijo.

-_entonces… faltan 3… sigan siguiendo a Dark Rafael_-dije.

-_ok_-me respondió.

-_bueno Applejack y Lisher… parece que solo quedamos nosotr…_

-_a mi no me cuenten que tambien termine… gracias a un mapa que encontré_-dijo Applejack.

-_¡QUE… de todos nosotros TÚ tuviste que ser la que encontrara un mapa!_-grite.

-_tranquilo cascarrabias, a veces uno tiene mucha más suerte que otro_-dijo Applejack.

-_ok, ok… Lisher cuantas te faltan_-le pregunte.

-_me falta 1 nota… ¿y a usted?_-me pregunto.

-_igualmente_-dije.

De repente casi me muero de lo que escucho… escuchaba latidos… no eran los míos… estos se escuchaban cada vez más y más rápidos, yo me volteaba a todos lados… pero seguían apresurando el latido… estaba a punto de desmayarme… en primer lugar tengo un despertados en mi casa que tiene el mismo tono… para mi es desagradable.

-_jajajajajaja… oye Troy… ¿sabes lo que me encontré?... mi Tablet… nunca pensé que la iva a encontrar aquí… es por eso que empecé a escuchar un video sobre los latidos del corazón_-dijo Rafael.

-_¡apaga esa weada porque casi me da un derrame cerebral al escuchar eso!_-dije.

-_como dijo Applejack… no seas cascarrabias_-dijo Rafael.

Se escuchó que se apagó los latidos.

-cascarrabias… si como no-me dije a mi mismo entre dientes.

Caminaba hacia las escaleras que daban paso al 1º piso y al bajar fui hacia la cocina… al llegar vi a otro esqueleto solamente que tenía una armadura vikinga vieja y un hacha… no puede ser… la nota estaba en donde estaba su… ''amiguito''

* * *

Lisher no tenía dificultad, ya que frente a él se encontraba la última nota… solamente que se encontraba en una olla con agua misteriosamente humeante, este intento poner su casco ahí pero se quemó gracias a lo hervida que estaba el agua, intento con su cuerno pero lo sintió igual, vio una cuchara de metal, la agarro y la metió al agua pero al sacarla vio que la parte delantera se había derretido, escupió la cuchara.

-¡en donde está la lógica… como es que si yo meto la cuchara se derrite por el calor y la nota no sufre ningún daño por el calor!-grito.

Lisher vio una pieza de madera, la metió rápidamente a la olla y como la metió, pudo sacar la nota, la agarro y rápidamente abrió la puerta pero cuando quiso salir… un campo de fuerza se lo impidió.

-_oh no… percibo algo… ustedes… como se fusionaron… tienen que salir al mismo tiempo_-dijo Rafael.

_-y ahora nos los dices-_dijo Redspirit.

-_upsi_-dijo.

-hay…al demonio con esto-dije yo arrancando la nota del lugar más privado del hombre-agh (mi casco estaba cubierto de semen) ¿Qué pedo?-dije molesto.

Volteé y empecé a secarme el semen que tenía en el casco… pero algo me toco la espalda.

-¡ahora que!-grite molesto… pero luego cambie a asustado-¡v-v-v-v-v-vikingo esqueleto!

Empecé a correr fuera de la casa, volteé y vi al vikingo lanzarme el hacha que paso a centímetros de mi cuerpo, pare.

-un momento… ¿no debería de desaparecer de esta pocilga?-pregunte.

Un brillo apareció delante de mí.

-espero que así se valla de aquí-dije.

Me fui del bosque y justo a tiempo porque Slender apareció en mi lugar.

…

…

…

…

Lisher y yo… ya fusionados, salimos de ahí pero aparecimos en la habitación de la princesa Luna… algo me decía que andaba mal, pues era cierto ya que vimos que Luna estaba inconsciente a un lado del cuarto, además había mucho humo que salía por un gran agujero proveniente de arriba.

-**llegamos tarde**-dijimos.

Salimos por el agujero y vimos a las mane 6 cerca de la entrada del castillo, bajamos y nos fijamos que tenían una soga de metal que les impedían moverse.

-**que paso aquí**-dijimos.

-D-D-Dark R-R-Rafael se fijó que lo estábamos siguiendo así que nos atacó con una ráfaga de lava y luego nos inmovilizo con esto-dijo Pinkie.

-**¿y dónde está?**-preguntamos.

De repente sentimos que alguien aterrizo detrás de nosotros, volteamos y nos encontramos con Dark Rafael, solo que ahora tenía alas azules oscuras, el cuerno más largo, la armadura de Night Mare Moon (a su medida), tenía cabello puntiagudo igualmente negro y se movía por si solo y era un poco más grande.

-**cielos… al parecer pass la prueba que les deje… pero now que estamos fusionados… ¡nadie nos detendrá!**-dijeron D.R y Night Mare Moon juntos.

Creo que al fusionarse con ella tambien cambio el idioma… o algo así.

-**al parecer estaremos empatados**-dijimos.

-**no mis queridos bastard… si cuando estaban fusionados and I no con la justas me empataban… now ya no más… somos power**-dijeron.

Ellos de un golpe nos mandaron a bolar con las mane 6 hasta caer 100 m lejos de ellos.

-**tendremos que atacar con todo**-dijimos.

-ayudaremos-dijo Rarity.

-**¡no!... quédense aquí… cuídense… sobre todos ustedes dos… Raimbow y Twilight… cuando lo tengamos bloqueado, les avisaremos para que utilicen los elementos**-dijimos.

Ellas asintieron y nosotros volamos hacia D.R. pero este nos recibió con un derechazo haciéndonos estrellar contra el castillo, saltamos y le lanzamos escamas de fuego pero el solo extendió sus alas y los retuvo, luego emitió un rugido que nos aturdió, eso le dio tiempo para crear un escudo hecho con oscuridad (literalmente) él voló hacia nosotros y nos golpeó en la cara varias veces con el escudo, nosotros pusimos cara de monse y empezamos a caer.

-**a que 100 x 7= 2 y a que 2 + 2= pez**-decíamos divertidamente mientras caíamos.

Pero agitamos la cabeza y logramos aterrizar, vimos como D.R. tambien aterrizaba y se acercaba a nosotros, le intentamos dar en los cristales pero nos dimos cuenta de que hasta ahí tenía armadura, él nos chanco una pata y nos arrancó una escama, luego nos agarró la cola e intento traspasar el aura, se le era muy difícil ya que cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba con la mano machacada, pero de una manera inexplicable, él lo logro, pudo meter su mano dentro del aura y nos empezó a incendiar por dentro, grande fue nuestra sorpresa pero más grande fue el dolor cuando el fuego alcanzo nuestra melena eléctrica, luego nuestro cuerpo y de último la cabeza, al final, el aura desapareció y nosotros nos separamos, todo a nuestro alrededor se hizo un desierto, las hojas ya no estaban, el pasto desapareció… solo era arena… el desierto que creo el ataque de D.R. era desde la parte trasera del castillo hasta un puente que llevaba a Canterlot… me encontraba en el suelo o más bien… en la tierra, a mi costado estaba Lisher en la misma situación… ambos estábamos sangrando y… una figura apareció delante de nosotros… una figura a la que creía nunca la iba a ver… el lado oscuro de Rafael… pero fusionado con Night Mare Moon.

-**never mess with me-**dijo este.

-amigo-susurre, ni hasta yo escuche lo que dije.

-**Now get ready to die**-dijo molesto.

Él saco una de sus espadas pero más mejoradas… la alzo y apunto primeramente a Lisher y rápidamente… la empezó a bajar con fuerza.

-¡nooooooooo!-grite.

Pero antes de que la hoja de la espada quede pegada al cuello de Lisher, la princesa Celestia apareció volando junto con otros guardias, armados de lanzas y escudos, por otro lado, apareció la misma pony blanca de crin amarilla que apareció en la pelea contra los gigantes y en el concurso.

-**o vamos es la second vez que me paran en un attack**-dijo.

Pero la princesa no hizo caso y ordeno a los guardias lanzar las lanza, luego ella empezó a lanzar rayos.

-¡esto es por herir a mi hermana (lanza 5 rayos) esto por convertir gran parte de este bello jardín en arena (lanza 10 rayos) y esto es para que tu ya no regreses jamás (lanzo un súper rayo)!-grito la princesa.

-_adiós a Trollestia… ¡eso fue increíble!_-pensé.

Dark Rafael se levanto un poco cansado, levanto la mirada hacia la princesa e hizo que varios metales la cubrieran dejándola inmovilizada, luego utilizo eso para noquear a los guardias, a todos.

-**cuando más se relay en vencerme, esta cage se incendiara más rápido… si no quieren que su princess se muera entonces hagan el intento de defeat me**-dijo confiado.

A los 5 segundos vimos como la parte inferior de la jaula se empezo a incendiar… era cuestión de tiempo para actuar, Lisher se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¡Rafael… este no eres tu… reacciona!-le grite, más no me escucho.

Un momento escuchar… si no logro que mis palabras lo hagan reaccionar… entonces porque no utilizar la única canción que lo hizo llorar… me tele-transporte hacia mi casa y agarre mi celular.

-espero que funcione-dije.

Me tele-transporte y reaparecí delante de Lisher.

-¡Rafael… si tu no me quieres escuchar… escucha esta canción… ''a long way from Equestria''!-le grite.

He was different from the rest of the world  
He chose the lovely every time  
With a smile, he would bravely soldier on  
Yeah, was that such a crime?

He did not wear cynicism well  
He chose the lovely every time  
And they cut him down, the world cut him down  
Yeah being peaceful was his crime

And I don't understand  
The way we all behave  
Yeah this world of ours..  
This world we live in...

We're a long way from Equestria  
We're a long, long way  
We're a long way from Equestria  
A long, long, way

She dared to love everybody  
Yeah, she was nothing but kind  
And the world told her she was wrong  
There must be something wrong with her mind

And she was just a child amongst thieves  
Just a child looking for love  
Yeah all the grown ups in the world told her she was wrong  
To believe in something we're all dreaming of

And I don't understand  
The wicked things we do  
In this world of ours...  
This world we live in...

We're a long way from Equestria  
We're a long, long way  
We're a long way from Equestria  
A long, long, way

I will never give up the fight.  
I will never surrender to the hate  
I know this world ain't perfect at all  
But the world is just what we create

So let's make love,  
Let's make friends,  
Let's take time to make amends,  
Let's make the world more like Equestria

Equestriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

We're a long way from Equestria  
We're a long, long way  
We're a long way from Equestria  
A long, long, way

Dark Rafael se empezó a debilitar, la armadura se esfumo y Night Mare Moon regreso a Luna, la cual se despertó de golpe cuando Mare, entro en su cuerpo. D.R. dejaba salir a un esqueleto cubierto de lava y metal, poco a poco ese esqueleto obtuvo carne y piel, se transformó en Rafael mismo… y Dark Rafael lo expulso hacia el exterior, Rafael estaba un poco cubierto de metal, sin nada de ropa y la Tablet que dijo estaba por su cabeza, él estaba despertándose pero Dark Rafael le lanzo una ráfaga de metal que lo noqueo.

-¡look what they did! (miren lo que hicieron)-dijo D.R. molesto, pero se puso de rodillas.

D.R. chasqueo los dedos y la jaula se sobrecalentó más, pero él estaba muy débil, si necesitaba a Rafael para seguir ahí, de pie… tuve una idea, mientras que él se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo de Rafael, yo fui ahí volando y lo arrastre más lejos. Dark Rafael se arrastraba aun mas rápido pero de un momento a otro lance el cuerpo lo más lejos que pude (menos mal que estaba noqueado) le di una señal a Lisher y este se acerco.

-hay que inmovilizarlo con nuestras propias manos-dije.

-lo escucho-dijo.

-tu ve por su derecha y agárralo del cuello… yo iré por la izquierda y lo agarrare de la cintura-le dije.

Lisher asintió y fue volando hacia donde un enojado y débil Dark Rafael arrastrándose, con mucha fuerza lo agarro del cuello y pego sus patas traseras al suelo para inmovilizarlo, yo les di la señal a las mane 6 y estas vinieron hacia donde estaba.

-escuchen… quiero que utilicen los elementos de la harmonía mientras que yo y Lisher lo sujetamos…

-pero a ustedes les chocara-dijo Twilight.

-no… al momento de que el rayo arcoíris este por chocar, yo le diré a Lisher para que saltemos hacia lugares lejos del impacto-dije.

-ok… cuídense-dijeron todas al unisonó.

Yo asentí y me tele-transporte hacia donde Lisher luchaba para inmovilizar a Dark Rafael, yo lo sujete d la cintura y empezamos a forcejear con todas nuestras fuerza, él hacia crecer sus cristales y estos se enterraban cada vez más en nuestros pechos, pero al pesar del dolor, aún seguíamos forcejeando.

-¡AHORA!-les grite a las mane 6.

Ellas se pusieron en posición.

-¡hora de actuar!-dijeron todas.

Cada mane activaba su elemento para poder crear el rayo arcoíris, estaba feliz por poder ver a los elementos en… Twilight empezó a volar junto con todas las demás y un brillo salía de cada una, D.R. se impresionó y se asustó.

-¡no! (forcejeaba más) ¡nooooooooo!-decía.

El rayo arcoíris hizo su aparición y a toda velocidad se acercó hacia nosotros.

-¡Lisher… salta!-le dije.

Lisher salto y cayó muy lejos de donde estaba yo, pero tambien hice lo mismo dejando a Dark Rafael y el rayo chocando, el rayo no tardo en cubrir a todo el castillo dejándolo restaurado.

-¡fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!-dijo Dark Rafael como últimas palabras.

Poco a poco se fue derritiendo bruscamente, primero se derritieron sus brazos, luego se derritieron sus piernas, luego su cola, después su cuerpo y de último su cara, todo su alrededor estaba cubierto de metal derretido y lava que se desvanecieron al segundo, la jaula en donde estaba la princesa Celestia se esfumo y quedo ella inconsciente sin ningún rasguño ya que el rayo le regenero las heridas, la arena fue reemplazada por un nuevo pasto y nuestras heridas se fueron curando, Rafael quedo como nuevo, con ropa de calle y sin rastros del metal derretido que tenía pegado, poco a poco fue despertando, Luna salió del castillo y miro todo a su alrededor, tambien los guardias despertaron, el rayo arcoíris dio su último brillo y se esfumo del lugar, nosotros nos levantamos y miramos todo el alrededor.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto la princesa de la noche.

-descuida hermana… ven… déjame explicártelo todo-dijo Celestia.

Las dos princesas se fueron con los guardias hacia el castillo, una vez que entraron, yo le dije a Lisher para irnos pero las mane 6 nos acorralaron.

-a donde creen que van… ustedes 2 nos deben una explicación-dijo Twilight.

Yo volteé a ver a donde estaba el cuerpo de Rafael pero no estaba.

-¿y Rafael?-pregunte.

Todos volteamos y no lo vimos.

-ahí esta-dijo Pinkie señalando hacia unos árboles, ahí estaba él… saltando de árbol en árbol para dirigirse hacia Ponyville, yo trate de seguirlo pero Twilight me paro.

-estoy segura de que se reencontrarán-dijo.

Yo le hice caso.

**Comedor del Castillo**

Todos estábamos ahí, desde Shining Armor y su esposa, hasta las princesas, yo les explicaba del porque quise huir, además la pony blanca resulto ser mi hermana… ¿se acuerdan de Mariela? Pues ella le pidió a la princesa Celestia que la transformaran en una yegua, yo ya terminaba de explicarles quien era Rafael y el porqué de su lado oscuro, ya terminaba de explicar todo, hasta de los 5 meses de entrenamiento, además de Dormamu… no faltaba decir como conocí a Lisher y el porqué de que ahora era mi alumno.

-y bueno… ahora aquí estoy… junto con ustedes y todavía vivo-decía mientras todos me escuchaban.

-no debiste huir Troy…

-Redspirit-dije yo interrumpiendo a Twilight.

-bueno Red… todos nos preocupamos cuando te fuiste casi 6 meses… hasta Shining se preocupó-dijo Twilight.

-¿enserio?-le pregunte.

-así es… me sentí culpable por haber provocado que te fueras y tambien de que mi hermana perdiera a su primer novio (me sonroje) por eso puse afiches para que te encontraran-dijo Shining.

-mi maestro dijo que lo querías buscar para matarlo-dijo Lisher.

Shining me miro seriamente.

-¿enserio?-pregunto.

-jeje…

-mi esposo quiere pedirte disculpas-dijo Candace.

Candace hizo que Shining se parara, este se aclaro la garganta.

-creo que no debía alzar la voz primero-dijo el.

-no… yo no la debí de alzar primero-dije.

-no, es mi culpa, yo di el primer golpe-dijo.

-mi culpa-

-mi culpa-

-¡mía!-

-¡mía!-

-¡oigan… fue culpa de ambos!-nos gritó Twilight.

Los dos nos miramos seriamente pero luego nos miramos amistosamente, nos dimos la pesuña y entre los dos dijimos ''amigos''.

-jajajajaja-reímos todos durante un buen rato.

Al terminar yo le quería preguntar algo a la princesa.

-princesa Celestia-dije yo.

-Celestia por favor-dijo.

-ok… me preguntaba si… ¿puede llevarme a mi mundo un momento? Ya decidí que me quiero quedar aquí (mire a todos) y quiero pasear por mis lugares favoritos por última vez-le pregunte.

NOTA: aquí se dice cuál es la mala noticia, lean con atención

-lo siento Redspirit… me temo que no podre hacer eso-dijo la princesa.

Nuestras caras de alegría cambiaron drásticamente a una de impresión.

-¿p-p-p-pero… por qué?-dije.

-esto es grave… al parecer no podrás ir nunca más a tu tierra, ni siquiera tu amigo-dijo la princesa.

-¿uh?…

-tal como parece… cuando los policías te encontraron muerto junto con tu hermana, le avisaron a todos tus amigos y cercanos…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunte.

-desde que viniste eh visto desde un hechizo lo que ocurrió con tu cuerpo y el de tu hermana (miro a Mariela, esta empezó a llorar) después de dos días… quemaron tu cuerpo junto con el de tu hermana en el cementerio…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos todos.

-así es… tambien vi recientemente que el cuerpo de tu amigo tambien fue quemado en el mismo lugar de su batalla en tu ciudad… tal parece que los tres no podrán regresar a su mundo nunca más-dijo la Celestia.

La palabra ''nunca más'' resonaba por toda mi mente… empecé a llorar y me puse de rodillas… casi me da un para cardiaco por la noticia, Lisher me iva a tocar pero lo empuje bruscamente y fui corriendo hasta el patio trasero, una vez ahí trate de procesar todo lo que me dijeron.

-imposible-dije decepcionado.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-hermano…

-no… no se como procesar esto-dije.

-créeme… yo tambien estoy súper triste, hasta creo que mas que tu…

-pero no podré ver a mis compañeros de colegio…

-y yo no podré ver a mis compañeras-dijo.

-cierto (me seco las lágrimas) será mejor que regresemos-dije.

Al regresar hacia donde estaban todos, se les podía ver una expresión de tristeza.

-lamento que te haya pasado eso-dijo Shining.

-descuida… ya quedo en el pasado… un pasado que acaba de pasar hace 10 minutos-dije-princesa (la mire con respeto) como ya se que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta e resto de mis días le quiero pedir otro favor.

-te escucho-dijo.

-quiero que mi hermana y yo nos hospedamos en nuestro antigua cuarto… hasta que yo consiga trabajo y pueda construir mi propia casa…

-supongo que no podre hacerlo (mira a Mariela) ¿ya se lo dijiste cuando estaban en el jardín trasero?-le pregunto Celestia a Mariela.

-jeje…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte.

-verás hermano… ya tienes casa-dijo.

-¡OMG!-grite.

-sep… como te fuiste pensábamos que ibas a regresar así que Shining le pidió a sus guardias construir una casa cerca de la alcaldía-dijo Mariela.

-sí que me perdí de muchas cosas-dije sonriendo.

-ven hermano-dijo Mariela.

La princesa nos tele-transporto a todos hacia Ponyville, tal como dijo mi hermana, al llegar puede ver a una casa un poco grande, cerca de la alcaldía, era súper… tenía jardín, flores, frutos… me gustaba.

-entra-me dijo Celestia.

Yo entré a la casa junto con Mariela, casi me desmayo… la sala era grande, tenia un bar para tomar cidra, la cocina tenia todos los vegetales de aquí, abrí el refrigerador y vi jugos, sodas, emparedados, carne, frutas frescas, un momento… ¿carne?

-¿carne?-le pregunte a Mariela.

-jeje… les dije que nosotros comíamos carne, pero solo a las mane 6-dijo Mariela.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron?-pregunte.

-a ver… Twilight se cubrió la cara con un libro, Rarity y Fluttershy se desmayaron, Raimbow bostezo, Applejack grito y Pinkie pidió otra historia-dijo Mariela.

Yo reí por unos segundos… wow, la casa tenía un cuarto de videojuegos… ¿Mariela les abra dicho a las mane 6 todo lo que yo hacía en mi mundo?... pasaron 5 minutos para que Mariela me diera el recorrido del 1º, 2º piso y la azotea… pero al bajar vi unas escaleras que llevaban a un supuesto sótano.

-¿y que hay en el sótano?-pregunte emocionado.

-eso justamente te quería enseñar-dijo Mariela-cierra los ojos.

Yo lo hice y mi hermanita me guio por las escaleras, si que estaba emocionado, que habrá ahí… ¿un mundo de helados?... ¿una piscina?

-ya estamos abre los ojos-dijo Mariela.

Yo lo hice… ¡AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! P-p-p-p-p-p-pista de carreras para motocross.

-moto-moto-motocross-dije yo.

-así es hermanito-dijo Mariela.

-esta es la mejor casa de la vida-dije.

-ejem… hermano… ahora me puedes llamar Whitespirit-dijo ella.

Yo solo sonreí.

-ok… Whitespirit… herma menor de Redspirit-dije yo con una sonrisa.

Ambos salimos para darle las gracias a todos nuestros amigos, después de todo lo que pase aquí, creo que al fin viviré mejor, pero se que tendré que cumplir con responsabilidades, aún tengo que saber más de Dormamu.

* * *

Rafael, quien estaba entre unos árboles, pudo ver a Redspirit junto con los demás, él solo dio media vuelta y siguió huyendo entre los árboles.

**Continuara**

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHH… 7.443 palabras, un nuevo record para mi xD, después de mucho tiempo al fin pude subir este cap. Y tal vez no pueda subir un especial de Navidad… en primera ya paso hace mucho y en segunda porque voy de viaje a Trujillo y no si pueda subir a tiempo, ya vere si subo el especial, hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
